


Test With Me (TWM)

by Veervanspel



Series: TWM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genocides, Guerre, Inceste, M/M, Meurtres, Multi, Other, Pédophilie, Réalité aternative, Univers étendu, Violence, Violences, abus multiples et répétés, dictature, décès possibles, harcèlement sexuel, humour nul, inspirations de faits reels, maltraitance, manipulation des masses, personnages à genres multiples, politique, psychologie (éventuellement de comptoir), sexualités, temps des maraudeurs, traumatisme, usage de drogues, usage de potions, viols, élémentariste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veervanspel/pseuds/Veervanspel
Summary: Le fascisme est en pleine croissance, Sirius n'est qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers où chacun de ses choix peut tout influencer. Enfant, ado, adulte, il en fait. Sont-ils bons, sont-ils mauvais ? Au travers de son histoire, leurs histoires s'entrecroisent, l'Histoire s'en mêle.[LGBTQHHAP/explicit/⁂웃 Réalité alternative/PG21/!LIRE LES RATINGS!웃⁂][SB][SBxALL][Multi Personnages]Attention cette fiction est multi-sexualité, multigenre, explicite et comporte des sujets très difficiles rencontrés par les personnages principaux dont la pédophilie, le viol, le harcèlement, la torture…
Relationships: Androsexuel, Threesomes - Relationship, aromantique, asexualité - Relationship, autosexuel, bisexuel, demisexuels, gynesexuel/androsexuel, intersexualités, lithromantiques, pansexuels, pansexuels/omnisexuels, personnage aromantique, relation entre hommes (main), relations entre femmes, relations hétérosexuelles, sapiosexuels, skoliosexuels
Series: TWM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751464
Kudos: 1





	1. Informations

**Author's Note:**

> Ayez pitié de moi, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site et je suis totalement perdue. (En plus de ne pas être anglophone, ça aide pas du tout.) J'ai du faire de la merde avec les tags. En tout cas, soyez prévenus.  
>  Rating : +21 ans. Attention, cette fiction contient des éléments choquants.  
>  A la base, je voulais juste faire une fanfiction sur Sirius Black où je testais des couples multiples avec lui. Et finalement, c'est devenu tout autre chose. Ha, la, la. Je vous remercie sincèrement de me lire.
> 
> ❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_A onze ans, Sirius rencontre sa vraie famille. Celle qui marquera son cœur pour les années à venir. Des années pleines de découvertes sur ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut être. Finalement, on peut croire être bon ou on peut le devenir._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Bonjour, je vous remercie de lire cette histoire. ✿❀ Sincèrement. Il faut savoir que je suis quelqu’un qui n’a pas confiance en soi, je sais que je ne suis pas écrivain et que je commets parfois des fautes. C’est donc toujours touchant d’avoir des lectures et parfois des commentaires.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Table des matières :** ❥❤  
1\. Généralité + **Rating** **[ATTENTION !!!]**  
2\. Politique + Hogwarts   
3\. **Thématiques [ATTENTION !!!]**  
4\. Factions  
5 : Ship/s   
6\. Écriture, nombre de chapitres, cohérences…   
7\. Remerciements

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
 **1\. Généralité**

Merci de prendre le temps de lire les informations suivantes afin de bien commencer la fiction, je sais que c’est long mais j’ai essayé de rendre ça aussi digeste que possible.

 **Fanfiction** : **ℋ** 𝒶𝓇𝓇𝓎 **𝒫** 𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 [ _Mix livre/film/univers étendu_ ]

**PG : A partir de 21 ans (attention, ça commence léger et bon enfant, mais ça va se compliquer au fur et à mesure. MERCI DE LIRE LES AVERTISSEMENTS)**

**Temporalité** : Commence à l'époque des maraudeurs jusqu’à maintenant

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
 **2\. Ambiance et Poudlard**

 **──── AMBIANCE POLITIQUE ────**  
De nombreux sorciers pensent qu'après la capture de Grindelwald en 1945 et la fin de la guerre, les lois sorcières ont été centrées principalement contre eux et qu’afin de protéger les moldus, le gouvernement les restreint dans leurs déplacements.

En effet, les lois sur les diverses créatures magiques semblent avoir été durcies et de nombreux registres sont de plus en plus créés pour recenser les différents pouvoirs et capacités.

Les idées de Voldemort commencent à se répandre. Dans cette fiction Tom Jedusor ne révèle pas au début de sa gloire qu'il est Voldemort et garde son prénom et son nom pour la vie civile.

De plus, depuis l’éviction du Ministre **Nobby Leach** atteint d’une mystérieuse maladie et malgré les efforts de la nouvelle Ministre **Eugenia Jenkins** , les pro-sang-purs sont de plus en plus nombreux au gouvernement grâce aux influences des familles Black et Malfoy.

 **──── POUDLARD/HOGWARTS ────  
** L’école est gérée par Albus Dumbledore. Elle a entre 20 et 30 professeurs, accueille entre 1000 et 1500 élèves. Elle possède 4 maisons, 1 esprit frappeur et 6 fantômes. Elle héberge aussi d’autres personnes pratiquant divers autres métiers tels que concierge, surveillant d’animalerie, bibliothécaire, infirmière…) et 100 elfes de maison.

Elle possède également un lagon, un lac, une forêt… classés zones protégées.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
 **3\. Thématiques**

 **Thématiques** : Aventure, mystère, horreur, découverte de soi, amitié, amour, romance, haine, sexe, problèmes psychologiques, problématiques scolarités, violences, complots, guerre et révoltes

 **Sujets perturbants** **☣ :** abus **[!][!]** , pédophilie **[!][!]** , maltraitances **[!][!]** , maladies psychologiques **[!][!]** , déviances, viols **[!][!]** , mutilations **[!][!]** , fascisme extrême, SM, tortures **[!][!]** , morts et bien d’autres sujets très durs.

 **Personnages LGBTQHHAP** ❤❥ : Lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels, transsexuels, Queers, HIV+s, Hétérosexuels, asexuels, pansexuels… (⚣⚤⚥⚦⚧⚨♂⚢)

 **Cette fiction aborde des sujets très réalistes** **☠** **mais n’est pas du porn-trash pour le plaisir.** Si vous êtes perturbé par votre lecture, n’hésitez pas à venir en parler. Plus important, si l’un de vos proches ou vous-mêmes, êtes victimes de violences, de maltraitances, d’harcèlements ou subissez l’influence d’un tiers, il existe des associations et personnes pouvant aider. Être une victime ne doit PLUS JAMAIS être une insulte. Seuls les coupables et les bourreaux doivent connaître la honte et la culpabilité ! Quoiqu’il arrive, ne pensez jamais être seuls.

**ATTENTION, cette sujet aborde des sujets très durs ! Et il est donc très important d’en prendre conscience.**

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
4\. Factions (liste non exhaustive)

 **Personnels d’Hogwarts :** Ils travaillent à Poudlard.   
(Dont Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Aurora Sinistra, Professeur Meowing, Professeur Wood, Cortdiane Mremetm, Culthbert Binns, Renée Bibine, Aurora Sinistra, Professeur Babbling, Professeur Warren, Sivanus Brulopot, Stellar Headinwing, Vector Septima, Dedalus Diggle, Nina Luzon, Minos Lestrange, Caradoc Dearborn, Orford Ombrage… Poppy Pomfrey, Irma Pince, Apollon Picot, Argus Russard…)

 **Autres d’Hogwarts** : Elfes de maisons, personnages des tableaux, statues, fantômes (Nick, le moine gras, la dame grise, le baron, Myrtle…), Peeves (esprit frappeur), créatures…  
 **Membres de l’ordre** : Ils participent à une faction menée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort que personne ne connait. Selon le professeur McGonagall : « Un ramassis de vieux fous, de jeunes imprudents et d’enfants à peine hors de l’école. Une pure folie ! »   
**Lord Voldemort (et adeptes) :** Il est pour la suprématie sorcière, mais il a aussi le dessein secret d’atteindre l’immortalité. Il met en avant le sang-pur mais pas seulement, jugeant qu’un mauvais sang peut être lavé par la volonté. Selon Orion Black « La déchéance sorcière n’a qu’un salut, Lord Voldemort. »  
 **Grindelwald (et adeptes) :** Il juge les moldus comme _inconscients_ et _égoïses._ Ils pensent donc qu’il serait préférable de les gouverner. Malgré qu’il soit en prison, il a des adeptes dans le monde entier. Selon Dumbledore : « Son plus grand partisan, vous l’avez devant vos yeux. Je n’étais pas qu’aveuglé, je partageai ses idées. Ai-je changé d’opinions ? Guère dans le fond, tant sur le forme. »  
 **Le gouvernement :** Il travaille soit pour le conseil international soit pour le conseil anglais. Selon Septimus Weasley : « Un ramassis de bon-à-rien, de voleurs, de menteurs, de sauveurs, de pseudos héros, de glorieux, d’incompétences, de rêveurs, d’humanistes et d’égocentriques. Tout ce qu’il y a de pire et de meilleur condensés à leurs extrêmes. »   
**LU'VE :** Groupe de sorciers essayant de lutter contre les problématiques de discriminations (sexuels, sexe, d’origine, de races…) tous les membres ne s’entendent pas forcément. Selon Marlene McKinnon : « Un abus de paillettes, de licornes, de fées, de cœurs crayonnés et d’arc-en-ciel, de sucre, de guimauve, de glace et de potions de plaisir.   
**La presse :** Libre ou non, il en existe plusieurs, elle influence les avis. Selon James Potter : « Les adultes, on dirait des personnages de BD. « On leur dit bleu, il y a 90% qui disent : Bleu et 10% qui disent : non rouge ! Alors que c’était violet. » On n’a jamais dit que James Potter était doué en explication !  
 **Les familles de sang-pur :** Dont l’importante Black « Le plus grand groupe terrorisme. » influente sur tout le monde mais en-dessous de table, les réseaux c’est eux. La famille Malfoy (influente au gouvernement et le conseil de Poudlard) et bien d’autres ….

L’équivalence de chaque groupe existe à l’intérieur de l’enceinte de Poudlard à échelle des jeunes :  
 **Les adeptes du cachot :** Soutiennent Lord Voldemort et sont dirigés par l’adulte Tom Jedusor.   
**Sorcière et fière :** Groupe de Molly Prewett pour davantage d’égalité entre les sexes  
 **Les préfets/préfètes :** L’équivalent du gouvernement   
**Les cancrelats :** Les petits rebelles de l’école   
**Le journal de l’école et le corbeau :** Influence les opinions de l’école

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
 **4\. Ship(s)**

**ATTENTION EN LISANT CETTE ZONE VOUS RISQUEZ DE VOUS SPOILER**

Disons qu’il y a beaucoup – BEAUCOUP – de ship(s). Si vous êtes attaché à l’un, vous pouvez toujours tenter de m’influencer, mais je suis assez incorruptible. Il y a des ship/s auquel je ne touche pas, par respect. (Arthur/Molly ; Grindelwald/Dumbledore, Ted/Andromeda, Faiza/Félicia)

Cela étant, il y a approximativement une grosse salade de fruits au fur et à mesure. À titre d’exemple :

(Severus/James/Lily/Remus/Peter/Rita/Lucius/Myrtil/Tom/90% de l’école (je ne vais pas tous les citer) → Sirius (c’est l’histoire d’amour où je peux être la plus influencée, je crois.)   
Bilius/Patil/divers→Charlie   
Charlie/Prewett1/Prewett2/RobertM/Warren/Wood/Greengrass/divers (j’entends Charlie à l’oreille me menacer si je continue la liste. Désolé, Charlie.) → Appolon. (Vous pouvez toujours essayer de me corrompre)   
Severus/Sirius/James/Mary→Lily)  
C’est à titre d’exemple, chaque personne à bien… 3 ou 4 relations possibles. Comme c’est visible mais secondaire dans la trame de l’histoire, vous pouvez m’influencer mais faîtes attention, je suis comme le génie de la lampe, je peux vite détourner vos demandes.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
5\. Écriture

 **Cadre de l'écriture :** J’écris généralement tardivement. Comme je manque de confiance en moi, je poste et je relis ensuite. _Sinon, je ne suis jamais satisfaite_. Je me corrige régulièrement.

 **Cohérence :** Ce n’est pas l’histoire des maraudeurs même si je suis leurs évolutions et ce qu’on sait d’eux (au moins jusqu’à la majorité puisqu’ensuite ça va dévier !) Cela ne suivra pas (totalement) leurs parcours ! Parce que sinon plein de personnages que je veux jouer sont morts. (Et qu’il y a de très bonnes fictions qui ont déjà moultes fois imaginés le passé des maraudeurs.) Il faut voir ça comme un univers parallèle. Forcément vu qu'il y a pas mal de relations homosexuelles et que tout le monde aime Sirius, on peut dire que les personnages sont hors de leurs caractères. Certains âges des élèves peuvent être modifiés (tout en restant dans la bonne période) soit par erreur, envie ou parce que j'aime bien le personnage et que c'est une façon de l'intégrer dans l'histoire. (Genre : Bellatrix, Lucius…)

**Vous pouvez voir ça comme une autre ligne temporelle des comics. Il y a des points de ressemblance MAIS tout est différent en même temps.**

**Longueur des chapitres :** Les chapitres sont en général de 2000 mots mais peuvent varier entre 10 mots et 4000 mots. Cela dépend de ce que je veux dire dedans.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** Je ne sais pas, on verra.

 **Messages :** Je ne suis pas susceptible donc si vous me dites des erreurs ou « j'aime pas, c'est nul », je le prendrai pas mal. Bisou à vous !

**Où la trouver ? :** Fanfiction et wattpad (mais il y a pas un jour où je songe pas à quitter wattpad, donc possible que je n’y sois plus)

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
6\. Remerciements ❣ ❣ ❣

 **Merci à mes lecteurs et muses sans qui cette histoire n’est pas celle qu’elle peut l’être :  
  
Alpha lecteur : MinnieMey75** **  
Beta lecteur : Affesaia, Gamma  
Correcteurs : MinnieMey75**, **Affesaia  
Donneurs d’idées : MinnieMey75  
Emphase avec l’univers : MinnieMey75**, **Affesaia  
Force de défis : Petit Poney, Vindixta, Guest, Gamma  
Gnomes à reviews :**Merci à **Magaux312, basiliskthebestsnake ,Gamma, Amelga, Tahuri, Tani_17, Typone Lady, Papoteuze, Vindixta** et les anonymes **(Petit Poney, Cristal, Guest)** pour leurs messages.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
7\. Prêt !?

 **Sirius** : Je sens que je vais morfler dans cette histoire. Je le sens.  
 **Appolon** : Je suis un personnage cité une fois dans le livre, je suis obligé d'autant souffrir ?  
 **L'auteur** : J'aime vos prénoms, je n’y peux rien.  
 **Lily** : Vous savez ce qu'on dit "Qui aime bien châtie bien !"

 **  
**❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
8\. Publicité

**Je ne peux que vous inviter à lire les fanfictions des personnes citées au-dessus (même si elles n’en font pas toutes) ainsi que ceux sur mon profil, en favori et évidemment d’autres…**

**Dont si vous aimez ONE PIECE (fanfiction)  
La Conteuse **qui a un style poétique inimitable **  
Typone Lady** qui aborde des problématiques couples/difficiles très bien fait (et cela reste mon personnage préféré…)

 **Ah ! Et si c’est plutôt TEEN WOLF (fanfiction)  
Voirloup **que j’ai depuis adopté


	2. Préambule - 1er année

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
𝔸ℕℕ𝔼𝔼【𝕀】  
①⑨⑦①∵❶❾❼❷  
Jeux d’Enfants  
❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. De chaque instant.  
Chaque seconde. Chaque minute. Chaque heure.   
Chaque jour. Chaque mois. Ce n’était qu’un jeu.   
Un simple jeu. On a été trop loin. Toi. Moi. Eux.   
Surtout toi. Vraiment toi. Et aujourd’hui, est-il trop tard pour revenir en arrière ? Après tout ce que j’ai fait. Après tout ce que tu as fait. Après tout ce que nous avons fait.   
Et le jeu continuait. Avec nous. Sans nous. De nous. _

_Le jeu a toujours continué. J’avais tort.  
Ne sois pas fort. _

_Est-ce trop tard aujourd’hui ?  
Fais un effort, Sirius. Cette fois-ci.   
  
Ne sois pas en retard._


	3. Chapitre 1 - Rentrée

L’école de magie Hogwarts était située en Ecosse, à proximité de la mer dans un récif surélevé et une zone protégée où nul non-magicien ni magicien non-invité ne pouvait pénétrer. Le réfectoire de l’école était luxueusement meublé et décoré. Le parquet ancien brillait d’un vernis le rendant dispendieux. Des tapisseries aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l’école ornaient les murs. D’énormes chandeliers muraux et lustres fastes éclairaient de bougies la pièce. Le plafond brillait d’une voûte céleste où des constellations étaient repérables, parcouru de temps à autres par des étoiles filantes. Les quatre longues tables qui occupaient une grande partie du lieu étaient dressées d’argenterie et de verre en cristal. Les grands plats vides annonçaient un banquet à venir.

A l’intérieur les élèves y étaient excités. Le premier jour de l’année était toujours important car les nouveaux élèves âgé 10 et 11 ans tous nés en 1960 allaient être séparés en quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacun se demandait où les nouvelles têtes allaient se rendre. Les enfants de familles célèbres faisaient l’objets de paris et les inconnus étaient scrutés avec attention.

En cette année 1971, les frimousses s’agglutinaient. La plupart des enfants surexcités étaient rieurs et ne tenaient pas en place. Ils observaient la beauté des lieux, s’écriaient à la vue du spectre Nick quasi-sans-tête venu les saluer, se rassemblaient devant un petit échafaud de bois. Dessus se trouvaient un simple tabouret, un vieux chapeau marron et Madame McGonagall, une belle femme à l’air strict et professeur de Métamorphose.

Les membres de l’équipe éducative et personnel de l’école les observaient d’une estrade surélevée, certains frappant au même rythme dans leurs mains. Quarante adultes qui avaient la lourde tâche de faire du milliers d’élèves présents l’avenir de demain. Un homme, au centre des professeurs, à la chevelure brune tirant aux gris et aux reflets roux ne frappait nullement des mains. Ses tendres yeux bleus fixaient d’un regard protecteurs les jeunes enfants.

Les quatre maisons avaient leurs doctrines, leurs couleurs, leurs supporters et détracteurs. C’était la vie de l’enfant qui allait être décider sur cette petite scène en bois surélevée. Pour désigner la future maison de l’élève, ils étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Chacun leur tour, ils venaient s’asseoir sur le petit tabouret en bois. Le choixpeau marronasse et séculaire était posé sur la tête par madame McGonagall. Le chapeau était si grand, que la tête s’enfouissait dedans et qu’il reposait sur les épaules du jeune, même si parfois en de rares occasions, il n’avait pas le temps de se poser sur les épaules. Généralement, il fallait quelques secondes avant que le choixpeau ne se décide à hurler le nom de la maison désignée.

Le choixpeau avait pour objectif de le faire en tenant compte de la personnalité et du souhait de l'enfant. Le souhait, oui, car à Poudlard tout était question de choix ! Les personnalités étant toujours complexes, la tâche n’était jamais aisée et il y arrivait pourtant rapidement. En quelques secondes, généralement, la décision était prise. Il fallait au choixpeau sentir ce que l’enfant pourrait éventuellement devenir et ce qu’il aspirait à être. Rien n’était définitif dans sa onzième année, ce choix le serait.

Ce dilemme de choix, le jeune Sirius Black ne l'avait pas. Il aurait pu être Serpentard, il était particulièrement rusé et sa famille était issue de cette maison. Il avait hésité à l’être et il hésitait encore. Il aurait pu être un Poufsouffle, ce qui aurait adouci son caractère et augmenté son sens de la justice. Il n’en était pas question ! Il aurait pu être Serdaigle, il savait être studieux et aimait apprendre. Pourquoi pas ? Le choixpeau lui couvrant le visage tenta de le dissuader d’aller là où il voulait aller. « Un chemin plein d’embûches, vous attend, monsieur Black. »

Seulement, il voulait être Gryffondor. Pas pour ennuyer sa famille, Oh non ! Pas pour blesser quelqu’un, pas pour être davantage courageux. Pas davantage car on lui avait demandé, presque ordonné. Il le voulait parce qu’il y avait y avait **James Potter** : un jeune enfant rencontré dans le train menant à l’école. _Potter et Londubat, tu dois apprendre à les connaître._

Ce choix allait parfaitement avec une grande part de son caractère et le choixpeau céda avec l'enfant lui conseillant toutefois de tempérer son caractère impétueux, spontané, irréfléchi et indifférent à ses actes. Conseil aussi vite entendu et aussi vite oublié.

« Gryffondor ! »

Sirius fut rejoint peu de temps après par un enfant châtain, renfermé et timide nommé Remus Lupin. Son visage comportait deux grosses balafres cicatrisées. Peter Pettigrow un enfant blond aux yeux bleus et au caractère maladroit et rêveur vint à son tour. Les trois enfants fixèrent James Potter quand il fut appelé. Le fougueux garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux emmêlés alla s’asseoir sur le banc. Il ne semblait pas mal à l’aise, ni intimidé. Bien au contraire, le jeune Potter regardait triomphant les gens autour de lui un sourire victorieux aux lèvres comme-ci McGonagall lui donnait la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L’école semblait lui appartenir. Ses grands yeux, de couleur marron, fixaient devant lui avec un menton obstiné.

Le professeur commença à descendre le couvre-chef sur sa tête. Le choixpeau n’hésita pas. Même pas une petite seconde. Il toucha à peine une mèche brune des cheveux bouclés du garçon qu’il s’écria : « **Gryffondor !** »

James Potter se précipita joyeusement vers les trois garçons qui l’attendaient. Il tomba dans les bras de Sirius. Difficile de croire que les deux compères venaient de se rencontrer. James n’était pas étonné de sa maison, il savait parfaitement où il irait. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait être ! Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais les trois autres avaient demandé au choixpeau d'être à gryffondor avec **ou pour** lui. Cette rencontre dans le train avait définitivement changé leurs vies.

« Je parie qu’le crasseux l’ira à Serpentard ! » souffla Sirius en pointant du doigt un autre enfant qui se mettait sous le choixpeau. 

Ils l’avaient aussi rencontré dans le train. Le garçon sentait l’urine de chat, la poussière et était couvert de crasse malgré qu’il semblât s’être frotté les joues pour faire disparaître la saleté _ou les larmes._

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas passé après lui, murmura James, je devrais m’asperger de potion _antipouxix_. »

Une jeune fille rousse, debout près d'eux, lui décocha un regard noir. Elle toussa contre sa main au poing fermé et se remit à observer l’enfant sale. Elle croisa les doigts, regardant le jeune enfant aux cheveux sales s'asseoir maladroitement sur le tabouret chancelant et recevoir le choixpeau. Elle voulait qu’il soit avec elle à Gryffondor. Ce fut long, très long. Au point où les élèves commencèrent à se regarder incertains. Ce fut encore plus long qu’avec Sirius Black qui avait duré plusieurs minutes de négociation. Ce fut si long que le concierge monsieur Picott se mit à claquer des doigts faisant apparaître des petites flammes d’impatiences entre eux, impressionnant les enfants. Il les foudroya aussitôt du regard de l’être, cessant immédiatement son tic. Ce fut si long que les applaudissements cessèrent et qu’on entendit plusieurs toussotements.

« Serpentard ! »

La déception fut lisible dans le regard de la jeune fille alors que James et Sirius pouffaient de rire l'un contre l'autre. Elle les foudroya du regard. Ils riaient d’une blague qui n’avait par ailleurs rien à voir avec le garçon mais parce que le choixpeau les avaient fait sursauter de peur. Le garçon envoyé à Serpentard les regarda l’air blessé, convaincu qu’ils se moquaient encore de lui. Ils en avaient le cœur affolé. Moins de deux-cents enfants passèrent sous le choixpeau.

Le repas fut un moment bruyant et épuisant pour les professeurs. Les plus âgés tentant d’impressionner les plus jeunes. Le club de festivité avait prévu de quoi rendre leurs yeux ronds de surprise. Les quatre garçons, eux, étaient bien trop occupés à parler. En réalité, ils étaient surtout occupés à écouter James Potter conter l’Histoire de l’école et surtout de la maison Gryffondor. Des raisons de la couleur Rouge et Or de la maison jusqu’à l’histoire de son créateur, en passant par son envie d’être attrapeur « le rêve de sa vie » dans l’équipe, James était intarissable. Remus le regardait, fortement impressionné par cet enfant si sûr de lui, Peter était content de ne pas être seul et Sirius complétait par des plaisanteries et anecdotes un peu morbides. Quand Remus posait des questions auxquelles James n’avait pas la réponse, ce dernier répondait : « C’est magique ! » en écartant les mains l’air malicieux.

Puis des élèves responsables en dernières années vinrent les chercher pour les mener jusqu’à leur maison. Ils se nommaient les préfets (un garçon et une fille par maison) et les préfets-en-chefs (un garçon et une fille dans toute l’école.)

Les quatre jeunes de la maison Gryffondor avaient commencé à les suivre avec la quarantaine de nouveaux rouge et or quand un Serpentard plus âgé arriva et rompit leur rang déjà bien en fouillis. Il bouscula les enfants se dirigeant droit vers l’un d’entre eux. Ses cheveux blonds s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules, il avait une broche argentée dans la chevelure où une créature au corps de serpent et à la tête d’oiseau remuait. L’étudiant fronça les sourcils et d'une main ferme agrippa celle de Sirius Black pour l'entrainer dans le couloir.

« Lucius, où vas-tu avec cet élève ? s'écria la préfète de Gryffondor.  
― Prewett ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Attirant Sirius fermement, le garçon blond l’entraina dans un couloir aux pas de course – semblant voler sur les pierres anciennes – à l’écart de tout le monde. Il le plaqua contre un mur avec fermeté sans pour autant froisser sa robe ajustée.

« Que va-t-on dire à nos parents ? Narcissa et Bellatrix sont furieuses de ce _casus belli_ ! Ton père va te tuer ! Qu'est-ce-qui est passé dans ton cerveau déjà bien abimé ? enchainait-il, l’air sincèrement affolé sans pour autant perdre un coté présomptueux.   
― C'est l’choixpeau ! répondit souriant Sirius, j’ai dit…  
― Ne me prends pas pour un moldu, je vais… »

Lucius ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Molly Prewett, jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et bouclée et an visage couvert de taches de rousseur, afficha un air mécontent. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Retourne à tes cachots humides, Lucius ! N'importune pas nos premières années !  
― Prewett, _vix_ nous venons de revenir et tu souhaites reprendre les hostilités ?  
― Non ! Toi seul les a ouvertes l'année dernière Lucius !  
― Ton petit groupe de féministes hystériques m'a …  
― Tt' ! J'ai des élèves à m'occuper. Il parait que tu postules pour être préfet cette année **encore** ?  
― Oui, répondit fièrement Lucius, comme l’année dernière !  
― Bonne chance, Lucius, si tu arrives à faire changer les règles. Tu devrais apprendre à attendre sagement d’avoir l’âge. »

Rieuse, Molly Prewett s'éloigna faisant signe à Sirius de la suivre. James, Peter et Remus l'attendaient. Les autres élèves avaient été ramenés par le préfet de leurs maisons. Les préfets devaient être au minimum en cinquième année et les préfets-en-chef étaient deux élèves de dernière année. Malgré ces limites d’âge, Lucius postulait depuis sa première année. _La politique était une histoire de famille !_

Molly s'agaça et maugréa. Elle posa sa main sur la chevelure noire de Sirius.

« Il ne t'a pas blessé ou effrayé, au moins, ce sac-à-lutins ?  
― Pas du tout. Tu ressembles à une Weasley !  
― On me le dit souvent, répondit en riant Molly, on me le dit souvent. »

James Potter se rapprocha de Sirius : « Il te voulait quoi Lucius Malfoy ?  
― J’sais pas, c’est une buse-de-crabe ! T’le connais ?  
― Bien sûr. On a l'habitude de se rencontrer entre familles de sangs-purs même si mes parents disent que c'est désuet. Je connais tes cousines, ton petit frère Regulus et la plupart des familles de sangs-purs des îles Anglo-Celtes. Il n’y a que toi qu’on ne voit jamais, je ne savais même pas que tu étais un Black avant que le choixpeau dise ton nom et d’ailleurs pourquoi tu viens aux fêtes ?   
― Je… j’n’aime pas ça ! L’fêtes c’est pour les pâtés-de-trolls. »

Ils se retournèrent surpris voyant Peter Pettigrow les rattraper. Ils le fixèrent mais Peter ouvrit la main pour montrer un oiseau blessé. Remus se pencha vers l'oiseau :

« Il a dû se prendre un escalier qui bougeait. Il a l'aile cassée.   
― Je vais arranger ça. » intervint Molly.

Elle sorti sa baguette et lança un sort. « _Episkey_. » L'oiseau s'envola des mains de Peter illuminant le visage du garçon de joie. Remus releva les yeux vers les escaliers qui bougeaient. Peter murmura « Episkey » en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que les autres enfants continuaient de parler.

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, Madame ! remarqua poliment Remus.  
― Je suis une élève, tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Molly.  
― Ah … C'est énorme !  
― J'espère que tu ne parles pas de mon poids ! dit-elle en riant.  
― No… non. Je parlais de l’école, rougit honteusement l’enfant.  
― Oui, continua taquinement la jeune femme, cet endroit est un lieu où les élèves se perdent souvent. Parfois, on ne les retrouve jamais, alors soyez prudents ! »

Les enfants regardèrent admiratifs les lourds escaliers changer d’emplacements, assez dangereusement d’ailleurs puisqu’un élève étourdit aurait pu en tomber, les personnages des tableaux passer de l’un à l’autre sans que les décors ne changent, les statues en pierre les saluer et les ombres se jouer d’eux.

« Comment fait-on pour trouver le bon chemin ?  
― Aucune idée, aucune carte n'existe.  
― Aucune ? répéta James avec curiosité.  
― Même pas chez l’dirlo’ ?   
― Non et ce n’est pas un motif accepté pour les retard en classe.   
― Mais comment on fait pour se retrouver ? » questionna Remus.

Molly allait répondre quand une voix forte et sonore se fit entendre. Appolon Picott était un concierge à l'apparence charmante de ce qu’on pouvait en voir sous l’épaisse cape lui dissimulant une grande partie du corps mais à la rigueur révoltante. Même les spectres se méfiaient de lui à l’exception de Peeves l’esprit frappeur. Claquant des doigts, il fit apparaître une boule de feu entre eux sans user de sa baguette magique.

« Madame Prewett, apprenez-vous déjà aux nouveaux élèves à être en dehors des dortoirs pendant le couvre-feu ?   
― Jamais !  
― Perdre des points dès le début de l'année de cette manière, c'est bien triste. N'est-ce pas ?  
― Nous ne sommes pas en retard, monsieur Picott.  
― Vous allez l'être !  
― Je prends le temps de faire découvrir l'école ! menti-t-elle.   
― Les visites sont programmées pour demain !  
― Je n'y suis pour rien, si Malfoy …, finit-elle par avouer en sachant la réponse qu’il lui donnerait.   
― Et vous rejetez la faute sur les élèves de Serpentard ? Une habitude assommante chez vous. Malfoy-ci, Black-cela, Flint-ci, Greengrass…  
― J’ai compris, monsieur Picott. » dit, pincée, la jeune femme.

Appolon fit disparaître la boule de feu, sortant une montre à gousset du revers de sa poche. Il redressa un doigt en l'air avant de dire calmement.

« Vous avez cinq minutes madame Prewett, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez connaître la même punition que monsieur Weasley l'année dernière ? Vous l'a-t-il raconté ? Il a risqué gros pour un flirt. Il en gardera longtemps un souvenir de moi. »

Rougissant de honte, Molly fit signe aux quatre garçons de la suivre tout en jetant un regard noir au concierge rigoureusement sérieux dans son sourire de chat fourbe. Il claqua des doigts, disant froidement, presque sadiquement « Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic … » tout en suivant le groupe. Il semblait jeune avec des cheveux blonds un peu fous et des yeux vifs. Son visage gracile était dans l’ombre d’une capuche, dissimulant une part de sa chevelure dorée semblant vouloir s’en échapper. Molly songea, encore une fois, que c’était bien malheureux qu’une aussi belle personne soit un tel monstre !

Malheureusement, les escaliers étaient d'humeur taquine et s’amusèrent à piéger les étudiants. Ils arrivèrent devant une peinture "La grosse Dame" au moment exact où Appolon Picott déclara :

« Deux secondes de retard. Pas de corvées. Je suis d’humeur magnanime. Dix points en moins pour chacun d’entre vous suffira. Ainsi Gryffondor commence l'année à moins cinquante. Le record de l’année dernière est battu, félicitation ! Bonne soirée, Madame Prewett. La prochaine fois, justifiez-vous moins, avancez plus vite ! »

« …Ce concierge, maugréa Molly.  
― Il a l'air rude, dit Remus, et de mauvaise humeur !  
― Oh non, aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur joyeuse.  
― Il souffre p’-être d’un trouble du _nycthémère_ qui l’rend de mauvaise humeur ? » hasarda Sirius.

Une grosse dame peinte à l’intérieur du portait du même nom les regarda et leur demanda un mot de passe. Elle était parfaitement outrée par les propos de Sirius. Après l’avoir donné, « _Salamandre-en-feu »,_ le mur en pierres s’ouvrit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de la maison de Gryffondor.

« Je rêve, rit le préfet du même âge que Molly et plus roux qu'elle encore, perdre cinquante points le premier soir ! On va battre tous les records !  
― Je ne te le fais pas dire, Arthur ! Ces quatre-là, seront peut-être nos dignes successeurs ! Des années qu'on est dernier au classement, mais alors là ! Jamais, on a commencé dès les premières heures ! Ils vont tirer le négatif plus bas que nous !  
― Je demande à voir, ricana une jeune fille châtain, On est quand même les champions de la plongée en négatif !  
― Vous nous avez fait perdre cinquante points ! » s'écria une nouvelle année qui avait bien moins envie de rire.

Lily Evans se rapprocha du groupe de garçons en les pointant du doigt avec agacement.

« Et vous vous êtes moqués de plein d’élèves ! Vous n'êtes que des gros nuls !  
― T'as des expressions très moldus, répondit James surpris car il n’avait jamais fréquenté de né-moldu.  
― Et alors ?  
― T'énerve pas ! C’est trop Merlin ! Tu peux… »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles ignorant le bavard et curieux Potter. En essayant de la suivre pour lui poser des questions, James se retrouva dans un tobogan sur les fesses projeté en arrière. Les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des escaliers menant aux chambres des filles, neuf muses antiques, se mirent à crier : « Alerte garçon ! Alerte garçon ! Alerte ! »

Tous les gryffondors se mirent à rire. Amusé, Sirius qui riait de bon cœur vint tendre sa main pour aider le pauvre rejeté à se lever. Remus et Peter avaient le même fou-rire et James les accompagna immédiatement.

« J'espère qu'on va être ensemble ! dit James joyeusement.  
― Je l’espère aussi ! dit Remus poliment en lui souriant avec douceur.  
― Oh fichtre, j’espère bien ! dit le jeune Sirius au langage plutôt fleuri.   
― Ne vous en faîtes pas, les cancrelats ! » dit Arthur, on avait compris qu'il ne faudrait pas vous séparer. 

À cet instant, Arthur Weasley ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était juste dans son affirmation.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Réf :**

**-Non je ne veux pas faire la guerre** : Tube des Poppy en 1971  
 **-Pour un flirt** : Tube de Michel Delpech en 1971

 **-Nycthémère** : Alternance jour/nuit, un trouble est généralement lié à un travail qui casse le cycle jour/nuit. Ce mot me tue : « nique tes mères » !

- **Sirius Black** : Ne vous attendez pas à voir un Sirius Black noble ou dragueur. Je prends la description donnée par J.K.R. (indifférent, rebelle, négligé) et j’en fait toute une histoire.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Changements avec l’œuvre d’origine :  
** ― Même si on ne sait pas le nombre d’élèves à Poudlard, on a l’impression qu’il n’y en a pas tant que ça dans les livres. Ici, ils sont plus de 1000 élèves. Les maisons et les niveaux ne sont par ailleurs pas forcément équilibrées. Par ordre : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et enfin Serpentard.   
― La magie est vue comme un patrimoine génétique coulant dans les veines dépendant des éléments.   
― Il y a beaucoup plus de professeurs et membres de l’équipe éducative.  
― Les élèves rentrent par année de naissance (1960… 1961…) et par cycle scolaire (sept-juin)  
― Arthur, Molly, Andromeda, Lucius et Bellatrix sont plus jeunes pour pouvoir suivre leur scolarité avec les maraudeurs.   
― Les maraudeurs ne sont pas encore maraudeurs.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Note de l’auteur :** Vous êtes surement les premières personnes à lire cette fiction. N’hésitez pas à m’aider en corrigeant, annotant, commentant et me permettant de progresser.

Afin d’avoir des messages, je conspire. Du genre : quelle est la créature dans les cheveux de Lucius ? ❣ A dans deux/trois jours. 

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	4. Chapitre 2 - Hiver

La maison de Serpentard était située dans les cachots de l’école Hogwarts. De vert et d’argent, les murs étaient recouverts de sévérité. Contrairement à la maison Gryffondor où les élèves étaient repartis entre trois et quatre par chambre, à Serpentard les élèves n’étaient que deux dans une cellule plutôt étroite et rustre.

Il était assez régulier et presque systématique qu’un élève chaque année dans chaque maison soit la cible de moquerie. En cette année 1971, la cible désignée de Serpentard était un enfant qui avait semblé tout faire dès le premier jour pour être visé par toutes les moqueries. Il était sale, il sentait mauvais, il avait le nez de travers, des carries aux dents et l’air teigneux. Severus Snape reniflait en permanence et semblait gauche et revêche. Son œil gauche semblait enflé et il n’avait qu’un petit sac où il manquait la moitié de sa liste.

Profondément triste et seul. Il n'avait pas réussi à parler aux autres enfants de sa maison qui l’avaient immédiatement repoussé. En plus d’être pauvre, sale et laid, son nom n’était pas celui d’un sang-pur et le garçon ne prétendit pas l’être comme les sangs-mêlés de cette maison le faisaient en général comme la famille Goyle. Il savait que ses origines seraient un fardeau à être ici. Ce fut le cas. De plus, il devait partager la chambre avec Tibère Greengrass. Tibère Greengrass plus jeune que lui était également un bon-à-rien persuadé d’être le meilleur puisqu’il était issu de la **_très_** noble famille des Greengrass au sang **_très _**pur. Au bout d’un mois, il avait déjà torturé Severus Snape en piégeant son lit, détruisant ses devoirs, abimant ses rares affaires et prétendu avoir l’avoir vu parler avec des rats.

Avec son air dur, noble, ses cheveux bruns et son air brusque, Tibère Greengrass blâmait Severus Snape de ses horribles notes disant que ce dernier lui volait son espace vital et son oxygène.

Severus ne se glissait dans sa chambre qu’au dernier moment. Il se blottissait dans son lit mais restait sur ses gardes. Souvent, il récupérait une photographie dans sa poche pour la regarder : lui et une jeune fille aux boucles rousses. La photo avait été prise pendant l’été dans la rue de son quartier. Il sourit, il savait qu’il avait une amie sur qui compter : sa meilleure amie depuis toujours était dans cette école. Tout irait bien tant qu’elle était là ! Elle et lui, contre le reste du monde. Depuis toujours ! A jamais !

Le mois de septembre et d’octobre s’écoulèrent. Sirius Black et James Potter commencèrent à faire parler d’eux. Ils inventaient des jeux souvent au détriment des autres enfants. Notamment envers les enfants isolés. L’un était un Serdaigle nommé Quirrell parlant seul et toujours à la bibliothèque, l’autre était le Serpentard du premier jour. Ce dernier était une cible parfaite car Severus Snape était en classe avec le groupe et semblait toujours apparaître près d’eux. En effet, les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard avaient fréquemment classe ensemble.

Severus Snape reniflait trop souvent, avait les cheveux sales, le nez amoché et l’air mauvais. Autant de différences qui en faisaient une cible parfaite. Depuis qu’il était à Hogwarts, son hygiène s’était toutefois nettement améliorée.

Le voir ainsi esseulé brisait le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor Lily Evans. Elle avait le même âge de Severus et vivait dans la même rue que ce dernier. Elle essayait sans cesse d’être avec lui et il la repoussait avec acharnement.

« Il se moque tous de toi, laisse-moi t'aider ! Si je demande à Arthur ou à Molly…   
─ Non ! Lily, j’veux pas qu'on sache que nous sommes amis !  
─ Mais pourquoi Sev’ ?  
─ Car nos maisons ne s'entendent pas ! Je te le dis tout le temps !   
─ Alors pourquoi tu as été là !? s’agaça-t-elle.   
─ Tu n'as pas entendu ? C'est là où se trouvent les plus grands mages. Ils sont premiers depuis longtemps ! Tous ceux qui passent par Serpentard ont une destinée hors du commun ! Je t’avais dit d’aller à Serpentard !  
─ Le choixpeau a pas voulu ! J’ai insisté, je t’assure ! T’crois vraiment ce que nous a dit ce type blond, ce… Malfoy… dans le train ?  
─ Tu crois bien ce que cette Molly a dit ! C’est idiot son "sorcières et fières !" Regarde ma mère !  
─ Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, Severus !  
─ Je ne veux pas non plus, on doit se le promettre. Nous resterons amis toute notre vie !  
─ Evidemment, nigaud ! Nous contre tous. Toujours.  
─ Toujours. »

Brutalement ils furent entourés par quatre Gryffondor. James se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes amoureux ?  
─ T'es contaminée, tu lui touche la main ! s'écria Sirius en pointant Lily du doigt.  
─ Ce n'est pas très gentil Sirius ! » critiqua vivement le gentil Remus.

Lily tapa de sa chaussure droite sur le sol et elle se mit à marcher rapidement, passant entre Sirius et James en les traitant de _gros nuls_ alors que ces derniers se mirent à rire de l’insulte. Ils adoraient quand Lily se mettait en colère. _Idiots ! Imbéciles ! Gros Nuls ! Nigauds !_ C’était trop mignon !

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Lily s’était plainte. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il s’était occupé de fournir au jeune Snape un nécessaire complet de ce qui lui manquait mais il ne pouvait forcer les élèves à l’apprécier. _Enfin si, il pouvait, mais ce n’était pas légal._

« Vous en prendre aux élèves de Serpentard ne réglera pas votre conflit familial, Monsieur Black. Vous avez encore frappé monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Crabe.  
─ Ils m’ont énervé !  
─ Même Severus Snape ?   
─ C’était juste pour rire, lui, c’tout ! J’l’ai pas frappé !   
─ Il ne vous a rien fait. Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ?  
─ Il est faible. Mon père dit que les faibles n'ont pas le choix que de souffrir ou de devenir forts.  
─ Si on veut savoir ce que vaut une personne, Monsieur Black, il faut regarder comment elle traite les plus faibles.  
─ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
─ Qu'un jour vous regretterez ce que vous faîtes à ce garçon. Apprenez à le connaître. Il peut être votre ami.  
─ Mais oui, il peut. Je m’en fiche ! C'est juste pour rire !   
─ Croyez-moi, monsieur Black, l'humour peut vite aller trop loin. »

Le garçon plissa des yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce que le directeur voulait dire. Il aimait beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup) le directeur, surtout depuis cet été. Albus Dumbledore avait un barbe et des cheveux qui tiraient vers le gris entre le brun et le roux, c’était un mélange de ceux qui deviennent vieux se dit Sirius. Ses yeux brillaient d’intelligence. Il était son sauveur et le garçon l’idéalisait inconsciemment et dangereusement.

L’homme se posait des questions vis-à-vis de Sirius Black. Sa manière de parler rustre, ses mouvements tactiles et son manque de savoir sur les conventions n’allaient pas avec l’image lisse et noble de la famille Black. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage, bondissant, câlinant, courant, frappant et griffant.

Et jamais il n’avait entendu un enfant aussi grossier !

Le mois de novembre passa sans qu’une amélioration ne soit apportée dans les comportements et les attitudes joviaux et moqueurs du groupe des quatre Gryffondor surnommés les « cancrelats » par les plus grands.

Si le père de Sirius Black pensait le punir de son impudence et son insolence, rapporté par ses cousines scolarisées à Serpentard, en l’obligeant à rester à Hogwarts pour les vacances, il se trompait lourdement. A l’exception de Remus Lupin qui était rentré, il était avec ses amis pour les vacances de noël. Il était donc très heureux. En effet, les parents de James Potter étaient très occupés et s’étaient excusés sous le joyeux rire de leur fils toujours de bonne humeur qui n’était pas triste de rester à l’école. Au contraire, James se serait ennuyé seul chez lui. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il dit mollement à ses camarades que ses parents l’avaient autorisé à rester à l’école.

Peter, James et Sirius profitaient de ce temps de liberté pour asseoir leurs positions de préférés de l’école. Très à l’aise, James et Sirius faisaient des plaisanteries, organisaient des fêtes, des batailles de boules de neige et participaient aux échanges de cadeaux. Peter, plus timide, profitait de leur aura tout en étant et apportant un public parfait. Même quand leurs plaisanteries ressemblaient à de la moquerie, Peter savait toujours en rire et les encourager. Le rire de Peter était si contagieux que nombreux autres élèves finissaient par le rejoindre dans cette bonne humeur.

Le jeu du contaminé de Sirius avait atteint toute l’école et toutes les maisons ostracisant et isolant certains enfants. Dès que le jeune Quirrell un élève perturbé entrait dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, les autres jeunes s’écriaient « le contaminé est là ! » Dès que la petite Pandora, un peu dans la lune, se rapprochait d’autres filles, elle entendait : « La contaminée est là ! »

Dès que l’étrange Severus Snape, petit et mal habillé, venait près de quelqu’un, cette personne s’écriait : « Je suis contaminé ! Je suis contaminé ! » Le jeune enfant harcelé reniflait souvent mais ne pleurait jamais. Il allait devenir fort. C’était dur sans Lily rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de noël. Elle aimait bien trop les fêtes moldus et sa sœur Pétunia-la-bonne-élève. Elle l’avait abandonné. Elle l’énervait parfois à être aussi rêveuse et à imaginer un monde sans catégorie, couleur et maison pour les diviser ! Pour être fort, il fallait de l’adversité !

Les autres enfants _le prenaient pour un fou à avoir les sourcils froncés_ et à renifler en permanence.

Un blondinet bien plus grand que lui du nom de Lucius Malfoy d’une beauté incroyable et d’un sourire des plus mauvais ne cessait de lui dire : « Ne nous fais pas honte, maudit sang-mêlé. » Severus avait des difficultés à le regarder dans les yeux. Lucius Malfoy était charismatique et ensorceleur. Le blond en riait souvent quand il voyait l’enfant détourner le regard de lui.

Toutefois un jour, alors qu’ils étaient seuls à travailler dans la salle d’étude de Serpentard, Lucius lui dit : « Tu es crasseux, sale et inférieur, Snape. Mais tu es le seul ici à comprendre l’importance du travail. D’autres que toi sont bien mal-nés et ils ont su le faire oublier. »

Les vacances d’hiver se terminaient. La bande des trois microbes avaient embêté les autres enfants dont Severus Snape tout du long des vacances.

En sortant au village de Pré-au-lard situé à proximité de Poudlard, le week-end avant la rentrée, ils se rapprochèrent d’une maison isolée. Elle était à l’écart du village et protégée par une clôture magique. Depuis deux ans, selon James Potter, elle produisait des bruits effrayants à la nuit tombée.

« On dit qu’une femme est morte ici, raconta Sirius.   
─ De quoi est-elle morte ? s’enquit Peter.  
─ Elle aurait été tué par sa famille ! chuchota Sirius.  
─ Elle regarderait par la fenêtre, chaque jour, à la recherche d’un enfant à dévorer ! ajouta James.  
─ On dit, souffla Sirius, qu’elle aime les petits enfants blonds ! »

Peter les regarda, légèrement angoissé, avant de rire en voyant Sirius et James fondre dans un éclat sonore. Il les traita de crabes de feu et attrapa une boule de neige pour leurs lancer dessus. Ils se mirent à chahuter ensemble, jusqu’à entendre un bruit de craquement.

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers Peter. Ce dernier avait de grosses larmes aux yeux et le nez humide des grosses gouttes qui en glissaient. Il s’agenouilla pour regarder l’escargot des neiges qu’il avait brisé sans y faire attention. Ces escargots en cristaux de glace étaient très fragiles. Ils arrivaient souvent à Sirius et James d’en écraser. La tristesse de Peter fut communicative. Ils s’en voulurent soudainement de ne pas faire davantage attention. Ils allèrent rapidement le consoler, lui promettant de lui acheter une belle surprise. (Peter adorait les surprises.)

« Qu’est-ce que les trois cancrelats ont encore inventé ? »

La préfète de Gryffondor, Molly pointa du doigts les trois enfants. Le préfet Arthur et la capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch Daisy, une boisson chaude chacun à la main, les regardèrent. Les trois garçons marchaient en levant les pieds avec attention. On aurait dit qu’ils marchaient sur un terrain miné de bombabousses. Quels imbéciles !

« Ils sont mignons, mais ils ont un grain !   
─ Sirius, James, Peter, venez ici ! cria Daisy qui adorait les jeux et les défis.  
─ Pourquoi tu les appelles ? geignit Molly, Je n’supporte pas les gosses ! »

Le trio arriva, plutôt lentement au vue de leur démarche ridicule. Daisy leur demanda ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. James lui expliqua assez fièrement. Les trois adolescents se mirent à rire. Peter rougit, James rit avec eux tandis que Sirius afficha un flegme blasé.

« Au nom de Merlin, marchez correctement. C’est la vie, ils se reformeront !  
─ De toute façon, indiqua Daisy, ils mourront avec le printemps.   
─ Et alors ? gronda Sirius, on doit toujours faire attention aux plus faibles que soit ! »

Molly observa les trois gamins. James avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille et son air malin avait l’air d’être le leader du groupe. Sirius était légèrement plus petit que lui, sa peau était davantage bronzée et ses cheveux plus longs. Quant à Peter, il était petit, un peu plus rond et avait une adorable bouille. Ses trois-là allaient causer bien des ravages se dit-elle.

« Je vous parie, dit Daisy, que vous ne tiendrez pas trois mois, sans blesser un plus faible que vous.   
─ Bien sûr que si ! dit James, **v** igilance **c** onstante !  
─ On parie quoi ? répondit Sirius, qui ne voyait l’intérêt que par l’enjeu.  
─ Je parie une place dans l’équipe de Quidditch, on est vraiment mauvais cette année.  
─ Tu plaisantes, Daisy ? gronda Arthur, on n’a pas le droit de prendre des premières…   
─ Si vous gagnez, vous aurez votre place c’est juré !   
─ N’oubliez pas qu’il est faible lui aussi, Daisy indiqua Severus qui lissait seul près de la librairie magique. »

Sirius se renfrogna ( _qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous avec ça ?_ ), James piqua un fard et Peter dit : « Bah, on ne l’embête pas. On fait que rigoler ! »

James savait parfaitement pourquoi il n’aimait pas Severus : ce dernier voulait aller à Serpentard ! Ses parents ne cessaient de dire que la plupart des voyous utilisant la magie noire provenaient de cet endroit. Pas question de s’acoquiner avec l’un d’entre eux. Ses parents le lui disaient : « les Serpentard ont souvent été des gens mauvais. Ils sont fourbes, voleurs et différents. On a bien quelques amis _respectables_ venant de Serpentard tout à fait convenables mais la plupart ne sont que de la racaille. »

Sirius n’avait rien contre Severus, ni contre Serpentard. Ce n’était qu’un jeu, rien de plus. Il embêtait autant ce dernier qu’il taquinait Lily, Ted, Frank et tous les autres enfants. La différence c’est qu’ils riaient avec lui ou savaient se défendre. Ce n’était pas le cas avec Severus. Il semblait prendre les blagues à cœur _surtout celles de Sirius_ et se renfrognait à chaque fois. Sirius riait de voir sa tête renifler et grogner devant ses mots. Il était rigolo et il prenait un malin plaisir à l’embêter encore plus.

Deux jours étaient passés sans la moindre moquerie. Sirius passa à coté de Severus et l’ignora. Severus se demandait bien pourquoi le garçon l’évitait et ne lui parlait pas. Ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu’il aimait, parfois, quand Sirius venait lui parler. Il fallait dire que Sirius parlait à tout le monde et pouvait en un instant être votre ami et l’instant d’après être votre pire bourreau.

Dernièrement, Severus s’était lié d’amitié avec une jeune fille plus âgée de deux ans que lui, Andromeda Black. Elle était la cousine de Sirius. Elle avait de jolis traits fins, des cheveux fins et ressemblaient à un petit mulot. Severus en profitait pour lui poser des questions _sur Sirius_. Elle lui apprit que son cousin était un élément perturbateur dans sa famille et qu’il n’assistait jamais aux rencontres organisées. Elle ne le voyait presque jamais, _même en allant au manoir Black._ Il était le premier né et beaucoup d’espoirs résidaient en lui mais il ne semblait pas y répondre. Il avait un petit frère qui avait le droit de venir aux fêtes et que ses parents présentaient comme « le bon » Black. Les deux frères étaient élevés par des précepteurs et étaient énormément gâtés par leurs parents.

Severus aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Sirius : riche, beau et aimé. Sirius gâchait tout ! Tout le temps. Toutefois Severus n’haïssait pas Sirius, il trouvait dommage que ce dernier ne soit pas plus malin pour profiter de ce que la vie lui donnait mais il était fasciné par lui. Des quatre cancrelats, le pire, c’était James ! Severus haïssait James au plus profond de son être. James était bienheureux. Jamais malheureux. Il ne semblait pas savoir ce que c’était ! Quand on regardait dans les yeux de Sirius, de Peter, de Remus ou de Lily, on pouvait deviner qu’ils connaissaient un peu le malheur. Pas James ! Dès la première fois où ils s’étaient vus, ils s’étaient haïs. James était né pour vivre heureux jusqu’à être vieux et avoir des tas de petits sorciers qui le rendraient fiers. Le genre de personne à qui rien n’arrive et rien n’arrivera.

Oh, que oui, Severus aurait aimé voir James pleurer juste une fois, triste ou même en train de connaître un échec. Mais James n’était pas ce genre de personne ! James n’était pas un moins-que-rien comme lui. James était une sorte d’être mythique qui survolait la vie et que tout le monde admirait ! Le genre de prince dans les contes de fées idiots de Pétunia.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Ref :**

**Imagine,** Tube de 1971 de John Lennon   
**Paranoid** de Black Sabbath, tube de 1971   
« Vigilance Constante ! » Alastor Maugrey.

Question : Est-ce-que vous savez qui est Pandora ? [Oui, je craque, je craque.] A dans deux/trois jours. ❤

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Petite histoire inutile pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus**

Mon but n’est pas de faire apprécier un personnage ou haïr un autre. D’une manière générale, ils sont ce qu’ils sont. Haïssable d’un de vue, appréciable d’un autre. Toutefois, petite référente amusante et défi de cette fic :

 **A la base,** cette fiction était pour mettre Sirius Black en couple avec tout le monde. **Ce n’est plus du tout ça** (défi raté) mais le principe reste tout de même que SB est assez attirant pour tout le monde. Par suite de cela, on a un peu plaisanté sur le serveur discord où l’histoire était postée à la base et on s’est dit que ce serait amusant qu’il réponde entièrement au test de Mary-Sue/Gary-Tsu sans l’être. C’est un peu difficile à faire. (Déjà parce que je n’ai pas forcément le test en tête quand j’écris) mais c’est un défi et du coup, on verra à la fin des fins si j’y suis arrivé.

De manière générale, j’aime les défis donc hésitez pas à m’en donner ! [Donnez-moi, donnez-moi !] J’y réponds toujours mais je les rate parfois un peu.

Tous les personnages principaux ont une vie familiale, un caractère et des particularités différentes. Certains ont un cadre plus sain que d’autres. Toutefois même si le cadre n’est pas sain et que le personnage est victime, il aura tout de même des défauts et une identité propre car je ne considère pas qu’être victime est une identité propre et qu’elle gomme nos défauts. C’est à mieux comme le handicap. On n’est pas forcément en permanence handicapé.

Je m’explique : je suis autiste, ok. Cela m’handicape quand je tombe amoureuse, par exemple. Car je ne sais pas correctement l’exprimer ni me comporter. Mais cela ne m’handicape pas pour prendre les transports en commun ; ma sœur est en fauteuil roulant. C’est un handicap quand elle prend les transports en commun, mais ce n’est pas un handicap quand est-elle à table en train de discuter avec nous et débattre. On est handicapé sur une situation, on n’est pas « un handicapé. »

Pour moi, il en va de même du fait d’être victime. Quand on sert un verre de Baileys Irish Cream, je pense au viol où j’ai été victime adulte. Je suis alors victime de ce qui est arrivé, ce jour-là et handicapée par cela car je ne pense plus alors au plaisir d’être à une fête. Et si j’ai besoin du coup de m’isoler, c’est justifié par ce qu’il m’est arrivé et je ne pense pas que mes amis doivent m’en tenir rigueur.

Cependant, si je suis au parc Disney en train de faire la maison hantée et de raconter l’histoire de la mariée en m’emportant sur tous les détails au grand dam de mes amis, je ne suis pas une victime. Eux cependant le sont de mon flux incessant de paroles… et si je blesse un ami en lui disant, je n’en sais rien, « Ah, mais toi t’es bête. » je ne dis pas ça, mais on ne sait jamais, il ne peut pas dire : « La pauvre, elle a été agressée. »

Être victime, l’avoir été, comme le handicap, n’est pour moi ni une justification, ni un trait de caractère. C’est pour moi une situation et je le traite donc ainsi.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	5. Chapitre 3 - Cartes

La rentrée des classes débuta. Remus fut soulagé de la promesse de ses amis. Ils en profitèrent pour commencer un nouveau jeu. À défaut de pouvoir achaler Severus Snape et les autres enfants, ils pouvaient essayer de trouver tous les chemins de l’école et surtout les passages secrets ! Et, des passages secrets, l’école d’Hogwarts en avait !

Ils voulaient faire une carte. Les cancrelats se prenaient à moitié pour des explorateurs et à moitié pour des pirates. Ils ne cessaient de sillonner l’école. Au grand dam d’Appolon Picott, le concierge de l’école (dont la robe stricte encapuchonnée désormais correctement ses cheveux blonds et dissimulait une part de son visage) qui ne cessait de les attraper. De la même manière qu’il semblait particulièrement attentif à Molly Prewett, le concierge semblait doué pour débusquer Sirius Black. _Peut-être même davantage,_ avait souligné Arthur Weasley. Appolon Picott ne manquait jamais une occasion de débusquer la belette rousse ou le renard noir.

Ce soir-là était donc assez habituel. Le grand blond claqua des doigts, extirpa de sa tenue une baguette magique et d’un coup sec lança un sort. Sirius s’envola dans les airs et retomba douloureusement sur ses fesses. Il bondit sur ses pieds l’air hargneux.

« Crotte de Bourbiff, ç’fait mal !   
─ Monsieur Black, c’est la **troisième fois** cette semaine que je vous rappelle que l’aile droite n’est pas autorisée aux premières années. Ai-je l’air d’une mandragore pour que vous ne daigniez jamais m’écouter ? Ou aimez-vous faire perdre des points à votre maison ?   
─ Si on avait un règlement, j’l’oublierai pas ! répondit effrontément Sirius, j’n’ai pas de mémoire, c’est un grave handicap et on dirait que vous inventez l’règlement au fur et à mesure en plus !   
─ Je **suis **le règlement, monsieur Black.   
─ Monsieur Picott ! » les coupa une voix froide.

Une femme à l’air sévère quitta une pièce de l’aile droite. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon strict, était menue, grande et avait un air doux malgré la rudesse de ses attitudes. Elle regarda le jeune Sirius Black. Elle chercha du regard les trois moustiques qui manquaient à l’appel. Elle appela James, Peter et Remus qui se cachaient derrière une tapisserie animant cette dernière pour que l’objet les découvre.

« Vous devriez toujours penser à chercher les trois autres quand vous tombez sur l’un.  
─ Professeur McGonagall, je suis navré pour les points de votre maison.   
─ A ce propos, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement venant faire glisser ses doigts sur la cape du concierge, Ne pourriez-vous pas les punir autrement ? Vous êtes le premier et le seul concierge à enlever des points. Et c’est très bien, mais malheureusement, notre maison est déjà bien en négatif et mes élèves n’ont guère mérité d’être puni en permanence à cause des cancrelats.   
─ Je pourrais leur faire ranger le matériel sportif, songea Picott, ou aider à classer les livres. La culture et le sport sont importants à cet âge.   
─ Je ne doute pas que vous trouverez la bonne méthode pédagogique pour les punir sans handicaper ma maison, continua-t-elle d’une voix doucereuse, et je vous en saurai éternellement reconnaissante. »

Elle se retourna vers les quatre élèves.

« Quant à vous, si vous voulez faire perdre des points, essayez d’en faire gagner le double ! Vous êtes comme des dragonneaux, petits et mignons, mais vos camarades vont vite en avoir assez quand vous deviendrez des dragons brûlant tout sur leurs passages ! »

Les punitions du concierge avaient l’avantage de les faire progresser physiquement et mentalement. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter commençaient à connaître une grande partie des œuvres de la bibliothèque et n’étaient pas essoufflés après une séance de vol.

Monsieur Picott redressa le regard vers les quatre étudiants qu’il avait chargé de trier les ingrédients pour le cours de potions du professeur Slughorn avant de replonger dans son ouvrage. Le bureau du concierge n’était pas très grand, sans nul doute car il était particulièrement encombré. Des cartes, des livres et des malles s’y trouvaient. Concentré sur sa lecture, l’homme claquait des doigts provoquant des petites flammes.

« Comment il fait ça ? » s’enquit Remus à voix basse en direction de James.

James et Sirius étaient davantage au courant des phénomènes magiques en tout genre. Ils ne manquaient pas de diffuser leurs savoirs tout comme Rémus parlait régulièrement du monde des moldus ou du travail de son père. Il avait ramené des disques et objets moldus bien que ce fut tantôt déconseillés, tantôt interdits et que la plupart ne fonctionnait pas dans l’enceinte de l’école. (Remus finissait par croire que Sirius avait raison et que le concierge inventait des règles au fur et à mesure.) Remus était fasciné par ses doigts provoquant des flammes.

« C’est magique ! » répondit James avec ses mains.

Il répondait toujours ça quand il n’en savait pas la raison. En général, James était au courant de ce qui concernait le monde magique, l’actualité et la modernité. Sirius était un savoir inépuisable sur les connaissances anciennes magiques en tant que telles. Il ne déçut pas Remus, il connaissait la réponse.

« Des mages savent faire d’la magie sans baguette, répondit Sirius en baillant, Nous aussi on pourra si on devient très forts et qu’on s’entraine. Cela dit comme Picott’ment use que d’un élément, c’est possible qu’il soit un _élémentariste_ qui contrôle l’un ou plusieurs éléments. J’m’nuie ! C’est nul de trier des ingrédients !   
─ Chrysalide d'un sphinx tête-de-mort, à quoi ça sert ?  
─ A ce que Sirius rate encore une potion ! » taquina James. 

On frappa à la porte du bureau. Le préfet des Poufsouffle, Amos, en cinquième année rentra dans la pièce suivi de Charlie un poufsouffle en sixième année. Les deux posèrent deux piles de boîtes envoyées par madame Chourave la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

« Merci, dit brièvement Appolon sans le moindre regard dans leur direction.  
─ Je ne suis pas venu dans cette école pour être coursier, répondit Amos avec agacement.   
─ Vous rendez service à votre directrice, Monsieur Diggory. Imitez votre camarade, acceptez mes remerciements et disposez.   
─ Les remerciements d’un… concierge ne m’atteignent pas. »

Les doigts du concierge claquèrent, une flamme monta entre eux. Il secoua sa main, récupéra sa baguette pour métamorphoser une chaise supplémentaire autour de la table ronde où travaillaient les quatre premières années.

« Très bien, Monsieur Diggory, vous pouvez aller aider vos camarades.   
─ Comment ? s’offusqua le cinquième année, je v…  
─ _Silencio_ , travaillez, râlez-moins ! grogna l’homme retirant immédiatement le sort du silence.   
─ Je peux aider aussi, dit Charlie.  
─ Comme il vous plaira. »

Une seconde chaise se métamorphosa. Appolon Picott se remit à sa lecture. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Molly Prewett frappa à la porte avec agacement.

« Je viens pour ma retenue, dit-elle, la mine grincheuse.   
─ Potter, Pettigrow, Lupin et _Black~_ , vous pouvez partir. Prenez leurs places, Prewett. N’en profitez pas pour flirter.   
─ Monsieur ! » gronda Molly rougissant de honte. 

Amos Diggory aurait bien aimé flirter lui, mais l’endroit ne s’y prêtait pas dommage car il avait bien des idées en tête. Charlie garda le silence. Il se mit à rougir quand il croisa les regards et déglutit. Il se pressa dans le tri des ingrédients.

« Monsieur ! C’est mal ce que vous dites, je flirte pas avec tous les garçons !  
─ Il est vrai que vous avez un goût pour Weasley, mais épargnez-moi le besoin de vous retirer des points. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étant à la traîne, Mesdames Chourave et McGonagall en sont très contrariées et me le reprochent ardemment. Je vous saurais gré d’admettre, madame Prewett, que je ne suis pas responsable de vos escapades romantiques avec Weasley n°1. »

Les joues de Molly prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’à chaque fois qu’elle tentait de séduire Arthur, ce satané concierge apparaisse ? Il avait placé un objet magique dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir la repérer de la sorte ? Il surgissait tel un fantôme de nulle part à la manière de ce type un peu bizarre, Rusard, qui travaillait et vivait ici sans jamais s’adresser aux élèves. On disait que Rusard parlait seul, était fou et qu’il avait en charge de gérer l’animalerie. L’homme était si particulier que Molly craignait de retrouver un jour son hibou éventré.

La manière dont ils surgissaient de nulle part. C’était comme-ci Rusard et Picott connaissaient des chemins secrets ou qu’ils étaient eux-mêmes des fantômes de l’école.

Les quatre cancrelats profitèrent de savoir le concierge occupé par ses retenues pour se remettre à la création de leur carte. Ils se séparent en deux. Remus et Sirius retournèrent dans l’aile est.

« C’est quoi un élémentariste ? questionna Remus  
─ Tu n’as pas écouté ? C’est un sorcier qui a dav’tage de capacités dans un domaine ou plusieurs. Il peut maîtriser des éléments comme l’eau, l’feu et des éléments plus compliqués comme l’esprit, l’son, la lumière ou la gravité. L’un de mes précepteurs est un psychomancien. Il contrôle facilement l’esprit. Dumbledore est un pyromancien, un psychomancien, un aquamancien, l’aussi je crois, mais j’suis pas sûr… Il l’est beaucoup d’choses Dumbledore. C’est le plus fort !  
─ On peut tous l’être ?   
─ C’est compliqué, p’être Dumbledore l’est tout ! J’pense pas ! » expliqua Sirius regardant à l’intérieur d’une pièce, fouillant pour chercher les passages secrets, « pâr’e que l’élément brûle et consomme son porteur. L’élément l’habite en général et souvent les élémentaristes meurent consumés par leur élément ou en le perdant. Y’en a qui sont nés sans et qui ont réussi à maîtriser un élément mais c’généralement dans l’gênes. Certain bébé naisse presque de l’élément… J’ai déjà vu un bébé qui dès qu’on le posait de la terre jaillissait sous lui pour lui faire un lit ! C’était trop fort ! Mais on peut vite en mourir…   
─ Ce doit être horrible !   
─ On l’dit que le premier phénix est un pyromancien qui a été consumé entièrement mais a su renaître.  
─ Et les nécromanciens ? »

Sirius blanchit brutalement comme-ci il venait de voir un sinitros. Une créature qui était son épouvantard quand il était enfant. Les épouvantards se cachaient dans les placards et prenaient la forme de la plus grande peur de la cible qu’ils attaquaient. Longtemps pour Sirius ce fut le sinistros, ce chien noir prédisant la mort à venir.

« Les nécromanciens, c’est pâ’pareil mais oui, ce sont des élémentaristes. Ils puissent leurs forces dans la magie noire et vont au-delà d’la vie. Les autres puissent leurs énergies de la vie, les nécromanciens de la mort. Ils cherchent à lutter contre elle, à ramener les morts à la vie, à être éternel, à pouvoir passer de l’autre côté mais aussi à vivre avec elle, l’mort est leur amie. Les nécromanciens sont dangereux. Ils puissent le pire dans la magie pour la rendre encore plus dangereuse. Beaucoup finissent barjot de la tête !   
─ Hm, mais j’ai entendu dire que la famille Black était…   
─ J’uis pas la famille Black.   
─ Bien sûr, Sirius, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Sirius haussa des épaules, absolument pas blessé, à peine vexé et déjà oublié. Il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Remus, l’enlaçant tendrement en le voyant culpabiliser.

« L’un de mes ancêtres, Phineas, un toc-toc de la tête, chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de Remus, a construit une arche permettant de faire naître le voile conduisant de l’autre côté pour qu’il puisse être emprunté de chaqu’coté. Un soir, il entendit une p’tite voix. "Viens." Le lendemain, la voix était accompagnée d’autres. "Viens." Les voix furent de plus en fortes. Et soudainement, un nuage gris vint, l’enveloppa et il fut’aspiré à l’intérieur. La veille, il avait vu le _sinistros_ , l’animal des nécromanciens.  
─ Qu’a-t-il vu ?   
─ Il n’en est jamais revenu. L’arche est au ministère de la magie, on ne peut ni la couvrir, ni la détruire, ni en protéger l’accès. Il est déconseillé de s’en approcher, elle tenterait ceux séduits par l’mort et nombreux politi’iens désespérés et employés épuisés y terminent.   
─ Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?   
─ Les portraits nous écoutent… et pourraient ne pas aimer que je te l’dise… Phineas n’est jamais totalement disparu et cherche quelqu’un pour le sauver de l’autre côté et il est ici… à Hogwarts ! », répondit énigmatiquement Sirius se détachant de Remus qui avait blanchit.

Sirius se mit à rire retournant explorer la salle, découvrant un passage derrière une statue de goule criarde.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu inventes des histoires qui sont aussi effrayantes, Sirius ? Tu es morbide !  
─ Eh ! J’t’dirais rien dans ce cas !   
─ Oh, bouda Remus, parle-moi de ton précepteur le psychomancien !  
─ Nha ! Tu l’as pas mérité, dit Sirius en tirant la langue, en plus, il est chiant !  
─ Mais… Mais… Allez, Sirius ! T’as pas le droit de torturer les plus faibles. Je vais l’dire à Molly !  
─ T’es pas faible, Remus ! Avec tes cicatrices, tu ressembles à un grand guerrier !   
─ Ah ? » Remus le regarda, intrigué. Sirius parlait souvent de ses cicatrices, il ne fut pas étonné.

« Un guerrier ou un monstre des marais ! » rajouta souriant Sirius.

Remus blanchit et tourna les talons. S’il avait été Lily, il l’aurait traité de gros nul. Au lieu de ça, il quitta la pièce. Sirius collé à lui se demanda bien ce qu’il avait fait. Il l’attrapa par le cou.

« Mais… Rey, p’quoi tu boudes ? »

Remus l’avait repoussé, détournant la tête, tristement, des larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux humides.

« Je te parle plus ! »

Cette résolution dura au moins une heure d’harcèlement où Sirius le couvrit tant et tant d’excuses que toutes les personnes qui les croisèrent finirent par rire. Sirius Black était définitivement un chien fou.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **❥❤** Je ne me décourage jamais :’) ! Quelle est selon vous le sort utilisé par Picott pour ramener Sirius à ses pieds ❥❤ ?

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Les élémentaristes naissent avec un élément très fort en eux (mais certains puissants magiciens nés-sans apprennent à l’utiliser.) Cet élément est autant positif que négatif. Par exemple, un pyromancien aura tendance à avoir des traits de caractères liés au feu, de plus il devra apprendre à contrôler cet élément, à trouver un moyen de l’utiliser pour qu’il ne déborde pas, à le recharger s’il l’utilise trop, etc.

Les créatures, animaux, êtres magiques sont généralement dépendants d’un élément. Ce n’est pas toujours le cas. (L’épouvantard est par exemple né de l’émotion de la peur mais ne dépend d’aucun élément. Il n’a pas une conscience propre. C’est juste le sentiment de peur qui s’est dissimulé dans un lieu sombre et qui devient de plus en plus important jusqu’à prendre forme.)

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	6. Chapitre 4 - Faible

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Offusqué était loin de la vérité concernant ce que venait d’apprendre Severus Snape. Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était pour cette raison que la bande de lionceaux ne s'en prenait plus à lui : ils avaient fait le pari de ne pas s'en prendre à plus faible qu’eux ? S'il n'avait pas eu un visage totalement blafard d’une pâleur lunaire et très peu expressif, Severus en aurait rougi de honte. Lily le regarda, surprise qu'il se mette en colère.

« C'est grâce à Molly et ses amis, tu sais ? Tu vois que tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas méchants !  
─ Ils me traitent de faible et t’adhères ?   
─ C'est pas ça ! C'est juste nul de s'en prendre à plusieurs à une personne !  
─ Je hais cette Molly Prewett ! Elle ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ! Toute l’année, elle n’a pas arrêté de s’écrier pour l’égalité des femmes, de s’en prendre à Lucius, de protester contre les lois de pudeur, de parler du groupe des Lu’ve, de faire des scandales et… et… de faire des blagues stupides et des coups d’éclats ! haleta-t-il.   
─ Pourquoi tu me demandes de me renseigner si ça te met dans cet état ?   
─ Les Gryffondor sont tous présomptueux ! De quoi elle se mêle ?  
─ Car Lucius Malfoy n’est pas présomptueux peut-être ? Il a prétendu que je devais lui laisser ma place dans le parc car j’étais inférieure ! Il a bousculé Frank car ses parents fricotaient avec ceux des Weasley _selon lui_! Il a dit à Faiza que vu qu’elle était jolie, un sang-pur aurait peut-être un jour pitié d’elle et la prendrait pour femme pour éviter la consanguinité. Il a…   
─ Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, Lily ?   
─ Pourquoi tu me parles de Molly ?  
─ Car c’est ton amie ! Je me fiche de Lucius !  
─ Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Pourquoi tu peux être à ses cotés et pas à cpoté de moi dans ce cas ?   
─ Toujours pareil ! Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je te le jure. Jamais, jamais, jamais je ne laisserais tomber. Je te le promets.   
─ Je sais, c’est pareil pour moi, Sev’, mais je n’aime pas te voir souffrir.   
─ Je ne souffre pas, je suis fort. »

Encore une fois, Remus était à l'infirmerie. Tous les mois, il y était. Sirius, James et Peter étaient inquiets. Leur ami était souvent malade et souvent blessé. Est-ce-que quelqu’un s'en prenait à lui quand ils n'étaient pas là ? Les cicatrices sur son corps n'apparaissaient pas par hasard ! Il était impossible pour les trois garçons de ne pas les remarquer. Sirius ne croyait pas en cette maladie de la griffure que madame Pomfrey et Remus prétendaient exister. Sirius et James avaient cherché et n'en avaient trouvé aucune trace dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Ils n’étaient pas médico-mages non plus, cela dit et la maladie existait dans les journaux depuis cinq-six ans déjà.

Remus ne dissimulait pas les cicatrices qui restaient sur son corps. Les cacher aurait fait qu’attirer davantage de questions. Aussi toute l’école était au courant de sa maladie. Certains craignaient que ce soit contagieux (même si les journaux disaient le contraire) mais personne n’osait le dire ouvertement. On craignait davantage la colère de Sirius et James que la contagion.

Sirius se glissa à l'infirmerie en cachette comme à son habitude. (L’infirmière Madame Pomfrey, attendrie, fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu.) Il grimpa sur le lit et raconta sa journée à Remus, amusé, qui souriait. Il adorait quand Sirius venait lui raconter en gesticulant et mimant ses aventures très imagées et souvent inventées car Sirius était un pipoteur, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Encore en retard en classe, Sirius lui fit un geste de la main et quitta le lieu le plus rapidement possible. Madame Pomfrey rit en le voyant déguerpir en courant. Remus Lupin était si heureux quand son ami était là.

D’un coup, alors qu'il était dans les couloirs les jambes de Sirius se ligotèrent. Il tomba sur le sol sous la surprise de cette attaque déloyale. Il retrouva rapidement l'usage de ces dernières et bondit vers Severus avec rage.

« Pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Je t'ai rien fait l’crasseux !   
─ Je suis pas faible ! grogna Severus le fixant avec colère.   
─ Qu'est-ce que tu baves, crapaud-aux-pustules-de-pathos ?   
─ Ton pari moldu ! Je… ne… suis… pas… faible !   
─ Tu veux tester pour voir ?  
─ Quand tu veux, Black ! »

Il lança un nouveau sort. Sirius le contra rapidement. Il lança à son tour un sortilège. Les deux enfants se mirent à se battre. Des sorts volaient dans tous les couloirs et ricochaient sur les murs. Brutalement, Bellatrix et Molly arrivèrent et les arrêtèrent en même temps les désarmants. Appolon Picott qui n'était décidément jamais très loin apparut à son tour.

« Messieurs Black et Snape, dans le bureau du directeur ! »

Après avoir sermonné Sirius pour la énième fois, Dumbledore le laissa retrouver ses amis. Il garda le jeune Severus.

« Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué ?   
─ Je ne suis pas faible !   
─ Ce n'est pas une raison, monsieur Snape, Ils vous laissaient tranquille.   
─ Je n’ai pas besoin qu' **il** me laisse tranquille et qu'on me protège ! inspira Severus.   
─ Au lieu de chercher à être fort, vous devriez essayer d'avoir des amis.   
─ J'ai une amie.   
─ Lily Evans ? Vous êtes voisins ? Alors pourquoi ne pas le montrer ouvertement ? »

L'enfant garda le silence. Dumbledore l'observa.

« Vous risquez de perdre votre amie, si vous ne l'assumez pas. Elle ne demande qu'à dire à tout le monde qu'elle vous connait.   
─ Je ne la perdrai pas, répondit-il têtu, mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache.   
─ Pourquoi ?   
─ C'est une sang-de-bourbe !  
─ Quel vilain mot.   
─ Vilain ?   
─ C’est une insulte monsieur Snape. Ne l’utilisez pas à moins de vouloir conduire cette jeune fille à vous haïr.   
─ Elle m’aimera toujours. C’est comme ça, elle est une sang-de-bourde et je _suis le fils de personne_ ! On est à deux pour toujours !  
─ Ne devenez pas aussi vulgaire que monsieur Black. Il vous reste peu de temps un trimestre pour y penser, vous pourriez montrer à tous qu’un Serpentard et une Gryffondor peuvent s’entendre. Si vous...   
─ Je ne suis pas interessé, mais merci monsieur Dumbledore. »

Le trimestre se déroula sur un rythme habituel. Sirius Black accorda davantage d'attention à ennuyer Severus Snape. Il vit James s’entrainer avec l’équipe de Quidditch bien qu’il ne soit qu’un membre honoraire. À chaque fois qu'il voyait cet ignoble crasseux à tête gluante, il pensait au vif d'or dans la main de James lors des entrainements. Il pourrait jouer avec son meilleur ami au lieu de l'applaudir en bas ! Il en avait assez de lui faire des signes des gradins. Il n’était pas un simple spectateur !

Sur le quai de la gare, Sirius fit un signe de la main à James avant de partir avec le _serviteur_ de son père occupé à discuter avec Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius. Sirius était impatient que l'été se termine et qu'enfin il puisse retourner à l'école. Il remarqua que Severus partait seul de son côté mais oublia rapidement l'image pour se mettre à rire en voyant les parents de James le couvrir de câlins. James les repoussa, gêné, tout le monde les regardait ! Sirius était étonné que les parents de James soient si âgés.

« Ça va, on s'est vu, il n’y a pas longtemps, dit James agacé.   
─ Tu as tellement grandi, dirent-ils en cœur, tu es si beau. »

Lily se mit à rire en les regardant. C’était adorable ! Elle courut pour rattraper Severus qui semblait attendre à côté du mur 9 ¾ coté moldu. Les parents de Lily allaient les ramener dans leur vieille Citroën car ceux de Severus ne viendraient pas le chercher. Toutefois, Severus ne voulait pas être vu en train de partir avec elle – encore moins en véhicule moldu – aussi lui avait-il donné rendez-vous un peu plus loin au niveau du parking. Alors pourquoi trainait-il ainsi ? Il lui fit signe d’aller sans lui, qu’il la rejoignait.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers James qui traversait le mur et partait avec ses parents déjà en train de raconter ses aventures. _Privilégié et aimé..._ Remus Lupin passa à son tour au travers du mur pour partir avec son père qui portait ses bagages _Protégé et aimé_ , Peter passa à son tour avec une dame _Conseillé et aimé_. Enfin il fut là !

Severus regarda Sirius qui courait vers un vendeur de sucrerie. _Riche et aimé._ Il grogna intérieurement. Il ne perdrait pas de temps avec eux. Il allait devenir fort. Il croisa le regard de Sirius qui s’était retourné pour montrer à son précepteur un magazine moldu. Severus vit qu’il l’avait reconnu et une chamade tambourina dans sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor lui sourit par reflexe. Il courut vers lui et le rudoya immédiatement :

« J'espère que t'as pas menti, serpillère et que t'es fort ! Comme ça, j'ai gagné mon pari !  
─ Ton chien t'attend, fit remarquer haineusement Severus en direction de l'homme qui attendait effectivement Sirius.  
─ Qui vient te chercher ? Une nuée de corbeaux ?  
─ Peut-être…   
─ Je le savais ! T’es un vampire !   
─ Cabot de Potter !   
─ Chien de Malfoy !   
─ Copieur d’insultes, tu devrais copier mes potions aussi ! T’es plus mauvais qu’un moldu pourrait l’être !   
─ J’vais te …   
─ Monsieur Black ! »

Grognant, le garçon tourna la tête vers l’employé de son père et enfonça ses mains dans sa robe, grommelant. Il s’éloigna mortifère après Severus mais s’écria soudainement : « Bonnes vacances, Snape ! » Ce dernier attendit que son cœur se calme et alla rapidement rejoindre les parents de Lily, perdant toute forme de prétention. Il s’excusa, redevant le gentil enfant qu’il avait toujours été. Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, l’ignora à l’intérieur de la voiture.

Dans la gare, quelques parents de sang-pur se retournèrent pour observer l’homme qui pressait Sirius. Ils savaient parfaitement qui il était et l’avaient en haute-estime. Une estime qui n’avait rien de comparable à l’admiration que les élèves de sang-pur de dernières années portaient à l’homme l’adulant.

« Avez-vous apprécié votre année à Hogwarts, Monsieur Black ? fit l’homme le regardant ranger le magazine dans son sac pour le cacher à ses parents.   
─ Oui, beaucoup, confirma Sirius en souriant joyeusement. »

L’homme glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés du garçon à la peau bronzée par le début de l’été, méprisant les regards posés sur lui. Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire, avant de se mettre à courir dans la gare pour regarder avec curiosité les vendeurs de bonbons moldus, puis pour tourner le regard vers un groupe de jeunes jouant de la musique. Soupirant, le précepteur accompagna l’enfant. Devant les yeux suppliant de ce dernier, il lui donna quelques pounds et pence pour qu’il puisse s’amuser dans la gare.

Sirius revint après un moment, agrippant la main de l’homme.

« On peut prendre le métro, j’veux prendre le métro !  
─ Il en est hors de question. N’ai-je pas déjà cédé à vos caprices ?   
─ Mais… mais… s’il vous plaît, m’sieur ?  
─ Non.  
─ Tê-plait ?  
─ Très bien, Monsieur Black, mais cessez de vous agiter. Et plus de caprice.  
─ Juré ! »

L’homme se stoppa soudainement, regardant une jeune fille blonde en robe légère qui les épiait depuis un long moment lui sourire faiblement et disparaître dans la foule menant au métro. « Ah… »

« Monsieur ?  
─ Monsieur Black, ne lâchez pas ma main. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, encore. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Je suis le fils de personne :** tube de 1971, de Johnny Hallyday

La petite question du jour : Qui est l’homme ❥❤? :’>

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	7. Partie 2 - Deuxième année

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
𝔸ℕℕ𝔼𝔼【𝕀𝕀】  
①⑨⑦❷∵❶❾❼③  
Cancrelats et chocolats  
❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_On aurait dû savoir que l’été n’était pas ta période préférée. Tu étais toujours moins bronzé quand tu en revenais et tu étais exécrable, hystérique, euphorique, presque bipolaire en juin. On aurait dû s’inquiéter de te voir aussi flegmatique dans le train. Tu dormais debout et on ne s’en rendait pas compte._

_On aurait dû voir que tes blagues étaient tes seules armes. Tu étais un gosse plus petit que les autres qui se battait contre des démons à coup de rire. Tu n’avais aucune chance. On avait nos propres problèmes, on ne pouvait pas voir les tiens._

_Sirius …_

_Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore ou McGonagall aurait pu t’aider ? Tu étais tellement méfiant, qu’aucun adulte n’avait ta confiance même ceux qui te tendaient la main. Est-ce que tu l’as un jour regretté ?_

_As-tu regretté quoique ce soit un jour ? Peut-être de m’avoir accordé la tienne. Tu aurais dû savoir que donner sa confiance était une erreur._

_Ce que tu donnes, tu ne peux le récupérer. Donne ton repas, tu seras affamé. Donne ton eau, tu seras assoiffé. Donne ta vie, tu mourras._


	8. Chapitre 5 - 2ème année

_La sombre forme pencha le visage sur le côté, si brusquement qu’elle sembla se briser la nuque. Sa main se redressa, voltant plus que marchant. D’une simple pression des doigts, elle brisa les chevilles de l’étranger qui s’enfuyait. Le blessé piailla, apeuré, se recroquevillant, usant de sa baguette pour tenter de se défendre. Dans les prunelles de l’agresseur dansaient et trépidaient les flammes de la torche tombée au sol. Au sol, l’homme hurla, cria et implora. Dans un sursaut d’espoir, ses doigts s’accrochèrent au vêtement de l’obscure silhouette où dansait une masse informe suppliant dans des couinements inhumains. L’observateur derrière l’ombre se rapprocha silencieusement, plus effrayant encore que la créature à ses côtés. Il se pencha serein susurrant à côté d’elle : « Oublie la formule. Pense, respire, souhaite la mort. Sens-la. Les mots viendront ensuite. Ne tremble pas. » Le cri atroce de la victime s’éleva dans les airs le temps d’un éclair vert._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare, le père de Sirius Black, Orion Black, le regarda en coin. Il fixa l’heure sur la montre en or à son poignet. Ce mois de septembre pluvieux n’avait rien d’agréable ! Il allait devoir traiter des affaires en urgence et il avait perdu du temps à faire un détour pour accompagner son fils et ses cousins au départ de leur train.

Orion Black était un homme strict travaillant pour le gouvernement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sombres, courts et stricts. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre du temps. C’était sa femme qui avait insisté pour qu’il accompagne Sirius. Il devait comprendre que cette année, il allait devoir se tenir correctement ! Elle espérait qu’en se montrant, le garçon et les familles autour comprendraient que Sirius n’était pas la petite racaille impolie de Gryffondor. La honte l’avait tellement accablé cet été quand elle avait entendu les ragots sur son fils ainé. Selon les médisants, son fils était le serviteur de James Potter, grossier, bagarreur, malpoli et insolent. Qu’il ne soit pas un Serpentard, ignoble ! Qu’il ne soit pas un Serpentard et qu’il crache sur leur famille : c’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait exploser le vase qui avait depuis bien longtemps débordée.

Orion Black jeta un coup d’œil aux demi-moldus trop nombreux et s’agaça. Il préféra ne pas penser au né-moldus. Sirius répéta qu’il pouvait attendre seul. Orion n’était pas inquiet à la différence de sa femme. Sirius était rebelle, mais son oncle l’était aussi. Le destin de Sirius serait important, exceptionnel, il aurait le temps de se plier aux règles. Un Gryffondor ? La belle affaire ! De grands sangs-purs y avaient séjourné. C’était au contraire une preuve de son _acceptation_ des autres. Weasley pouvait pavaner avec son enfant différent, lui-aussi avait le sien. Et ce n’était pas n’importe quel enfant. Oui, Sirius brisait la suite inachevée de Black mais ce choix servirait les desseins du Maître.

Orion regarda son fils, encore bien petit et chétif. Il l’était aussi à son âge. Il l’appela.

« Fils, vous devez vous rappeler que vous êtes un Black. Que chacun de vos gestes soient accompagnés de cette pensée.   
─ Oui, Père.   
─ Rendez-nous fier de vous. Je sais qu’on a négligé des aspects importants de votre éducation. Nous aurions dû vous apprendre à vous comporter en société. Vous n’étiez pas prêt à rentrer à Poudlard. Vous _n’auriez pas dû_ y rentrer.   
─ Oui, Père.   
─ Vos précepteurs m’ont dit que vous aviez progressé, mettez en application leurs sages enseignements.  
─ Oui, Père.   
─ Mon enfant, veillez à votre amitié avec Potter. N’oubliez-en pas la raison. Nul besoin de vous attacher. Quoique vous fassiez pour fuir votre destin, vous resterez à jamais un Serpentard. L’enfant des Black. »

Sirius baissa la tête, murmurant faiblement « Oui, Père. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de rester. Je peux attendre seul. » Son père accepta, soulagé, ordonnant aux cousins de Sirius de bien veiller sur lui. Il lui réitéra une énième fois de ne pas faire honte à la famille. Près de lui, ses cousines et Lucius Malfoy riaient avec distinction bien qu’ils n’aient pas entendu l’échange entre le père et le fils. Le visage de Sirius resta sombre jusqu’à l’arrivée de James Potter. Ce dernier alla très rapidement vers lui, lui attrapant le poignet.

« Grouille de rentrer dans le train, sinon mes parents vont me faire des câlins. C’est trop la honte ! » s’agaça-t-il en faisant des grands signes à ses parents d’au revoir de loin et en manquant de faire tomber ses malles.

« On n’attend pas Peter et Remus ? » s’inquiéta Sirius, autant de ne pas attendre leurs amis que de partir avec James. Il avait dit à sa mère qu’il resterait avec ses cousins pour le trajet.

« Rhâ ! Tu ne m’écoutes pas ! s’agaça James, ils auront qu’à nous retrouver ! »

Il entraina son ami dans le train. Sirius vit le clin d’œil complice de Lucius et se renfrogna. James les fit rentrer dans la même cabine que l’année précédente. D’où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir les autres enfants arriver. Sirius n’était pas content. Il craignait que Peter et Remus ne les trouvent pas ; il craignait de rester l’ami de James. Il devait s’en éloigner. Il s’adossa contre le siège, mettant un pied sur celui situé en face de lui. James râlait encore et encore après ses parents.

« Moi, j’aime bien tes parents ! indiqua Sirius.   
─ Ils sont collants ! Parfois, je préférai être orphelin, je te jure !  
─ Dis pas des choses comme ça…   
─ Quoi, tu n’voudrais pas l’être parfois ?   
─ Tu n’connais pas mes vieux, James.   
─ Ah ouais ? Je les ai vus cet été avec ton petit frère ! Tu aurais pu venir ! Ils ont dit que tu n’voulais pas. C’est enquiquinant, tu sais ? Tes cousines et Malfoy, la barbe, ils sont d’un ennui ! Tu n’m’as pas dit pourquoi tu n’venais jamais aux fêtes des vieux ? enchaina James de nature très bavarde.   
─ Je … je n’aime pas ça, dit Sirius.   
─ Et tes parents n’t’y obligent pas ? T’as trop de chance, Sirius, je t’assure ! Tes parents n’sont jamais sur ton dos ! Ils ne sont pas en train de te mettre la honte devant tout le monde ! N’empêche que les fêtes de sangs-purs, c’est marrant. T’aurais vu la robe de Narcissa après que… »

La porte d’entrée du wagon s’ouvrit. Peter les regarda ému, un peu attristé. Ils ne l’avaient pas attendu. Sirius leva la main, en le saluant d’un air parfaitement blasé et désinvolte. James rit en le voyant aussi pataud.

« Peter ! T’as presque manqué le train !   
─ Je vous attendais. Arthur et Charlie m’ont dit que vous étiez déjà là.   
─ Oh, désolé, Petty ! On voulait t’attendre, je t’assure, mais Siry voulait garder de bonnes places !  
─ Eh !   
─ Moi, je t’aurais jamais abandonné ! »

Sirius roula des yeux. Il tapota de la main à côté de lui.

« Allez viens t’asseoir, je te paye ce que tu veux.   
─ L’argent peut tout acheter Black, même l’amitié. »

Étonné, Sirius regarda Severus qui venait de le moucheter. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Tout d’abord parce qu’il l’avait totalement oublié, même en le croisant en venant, il ne l’avait pas remarqué. Pas plus qu’il ne l’avait remarqué tout du long en attendant James. Pourtant Severus était alors face à lui assistant à la conversation avec son père. (Il fallait dire que Severus avait grandi et avait changé.) Ensuite parce que Severus venait de l’attaquer. C’était la première fois, à l’exception de la petite crise de « je ne suis pas faible » que Severus s’en prenait à lui. Et là, il l’attaquait avec des mots. Il savait donc parler ! Incroyable. Sirius en était médusé et Severus disparut avant qu’il ne trouve de quoi rétorquer.

James se mit à rire, suivi par Peter.

« Il t’a bien eu, Snape !   
─ …mmmfff… » grogna pour toute réponse Sirius.

Le train indiqua bientôt l’heure du départ. Sirius regarda le plafond au-dessus de lui. Où se trouvait Remus ? Il commença à s’agiter sur son siège. _Remus, Remus._ Il regarda au travers de la fenêtre, espérant le voir sur le quai. _Remus, Remus._

« Remus est peut-être encore malade, dit-il avec appréhension.   
─ Si tu avais répondu et envoyé des lettres cet été, dit James d’un ton légèrement accusateur, Tu aurais su qu’il ne raterait pour rien au monde la rentrée même totalement malade. Il était tellement impatient ! Ils nous écrivaient de longues lettres. Tu aurais pu faire l’effort d’en lire une. Il a commencé à écrire ce qu’on vivait, une sorte de souvenirs pour nos aventures. Le livre des pirates. On devrait se trouver un nom de groupe. Les pirates, ça sonne bien ?  
─ Super original surtout. »

Le train démarra. La porte du wagon s’ouvrit et Remus rentra. Il rangea ses bagages. Il souriait tendrement.

« Pourquoi t’as été aussi long ? questionna Sirius, soulagé.   
─ Je disais aurevoir à mes parents.   
─ Tu leur faisais des petits câlins ? ricana James.   
─ Oui, ils vont tellement me manquer.   
─ C’est trop mignon ! continua James.   
─ Si c’est Remus, c’est mignon ? Si c’est toi, c’est honteux ? s’enquit Sirius   
─ Tu peux pas comprendre !   
─ Gmmff… »

James se mit à rire, il fit signe à Remus de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« J’y ai bien pensé avec mes amis cet été ! dit-il en secouant sa BD.   
─ Quels amis ? questionna à nouveau Sirius.  
─ Ceux que tu eusses connus si tu avais lu les lettres et nous avais répondu ! s’agaça le brun.  
─ Hmh.   
─ Arrête de râler, on dirait un ours ! C’est pas ma faute si tu fais le beau l’été et que tu réponds pas !   
─ Dis-nous plutôt à quoi tu as pensé, tête de choufleur !   
─ Et bien, Sirius, on le sait, c’est le rebelle. Cheveux longs, petites cicatrices, bagarreur et moqueur. Yeux verts, peau bronzée et plutôt beau ! Il est comme le trappeur Deuge Wrongfoxxy dans l’empire sorcier III.   
─ Et je suis aussi très drôle !  
─ Si tu veux. Ensuite, il y a Remus. Maladroit, mignon, brillant cerveau, le genre mystérieux, comme le professeur Toa Woolfight !   
─ Je ne suis pas mystérieux.   
─ Oh que si, répondirent les trois autres garçons.  
─ Peter, c’est…, continua James, …le blagueur. Genre, pas trop beau mais il fait rire et on peut toujours compter sur lui comme le soldat Quatre Templeton.   
─ Peter, c’est le plus beau ! coupa Sirius.  
─ Et moi, continua James (embêté d’être coupé dans ses paroles), je suis le sportif brillant et séduisant. Pas trop rebelle, pas trop mystérieux, pas trop laid. Je suis parfait. Pas grossier comme Sirius, pas obscur comme Remus, ni maladroit comme Peter. Je suis par-fait ! Comme le héros, le chevalier de la lumière, le grand Once Woodstaag ! Le brillant détective, rebelle, sauveur des sorciers ! »

Sirius avait déjà levé sa baguette et d’un coup sec envoyé les coussins de la cabine sur James qui riait à gorge déployée. Remus attrapa le sien à la main pour lui jeter dessus et Peter ne se fit pas prier pour se joindre à la bagarre.

Dans la cabine à côté des quatre « pirates », un groupe était moins dans l’euphorie collective, davantage la pique acerbe. Les lionceaux les agaçaient et ça craignait de devoir les entendre glousser comme des animaux de basse-cour.

« Bellatrix, ton cousin est trop bruyant, s’agaça Lucius. Où a-t-il passé l’été ?»

Il était en train de lire le parcours philosophique d’un ancien étudiant de Serpentard et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Le livre faisait débat mais était passionnant. Le jeune adolescent de 14 ans fixa sa cousine de 16 ans en coin.

« Quand je pense à toutes ses cousinades pour nous contraindre à créer du lien entre sangs-purs. Nous obliger à nous fréquenter n’empêchera pas la tentation des faibles à Poudlard.  
─ Tu parles de Faiza Patil ? Je t’ai vu Lucius la regarder au bal de fin d’année l’année dernière.   
─ Elle est jolie, c’est une benêt !   
─ Depuis le temps qu’on est fiancé, souligna Andromeda, on est déjà un vieux couple et tu veux déjà me tromper ? Ces cousinades ne servent qu’à agrandir notre cercle.   
─ Je me demande si tous les parents le savent. _Les Potter_ par exemple n’ont pas l’air de vouloir marier leur fils ou qu’on le fréquente. Ils arrivent souvent en retard, ne font que rire et James reste toujours avec eux sans se mêler à nous.   
─ Si tu veux mon avis, ils cherchent à le mettre avec un sang-pur qui ne soit pas serpentard. Parce que, selon mon père, ils n’aiment pas fréquenter des adeptes de la magie noire.   
─ Mon père dit qu’on aurait dû obtenir des dérogations pour Dumstrang, que ça aurait été préférable pour nous.   
─ Père n’a pas dit ça, remarqua Andromeda,  
─ Oh si ! Il l’a dit ! Tu n’écoutais pas. Pas vrai Narcissa ?  
─ Je crois que oui, elle a raison. »

La plus jeune des trois sœurs se renferma en silence alors que Andromeda la foudroyait du regard. Bellatrix et Andromeda se jaugèrent du regard. Comme toujours, elles s’affrontaient et Narcissa se retrouvait à la mauvaise place de devoir trancher.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Question : qu’est-il arrivé à Narcissa à cette fameuse fête ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas ❥❤ !

 **Référence** :   
Empire Sorcier : Un mélange entre Star Wars, Gundam Wing et Star Trek avant des poussières de comics en général.   
Livre en cours de lecture : Sur un principe un peu de Mein Kampf

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	9. Chapitre 6 - Ne craigniez pas la magie noire

L’ouvrage entre les mains de Daisy Hookum martelait son esprit. Il était rudement bien écrit ! Ce Tom Jedusor était un être passionnant et elle espérait un jour le rencontrer. Toutefois, sa philosophie et ses explications lui semblaient brumeuses et compliquées. Daisy aimait la simplicité. Elle espérait elle-aussi écrire un livre et devenir aussi célèbre que l’homme. Le cours d’anglais et d’écriture était de loin son préféré avec les cours de vol et d’étude des moldus.

Elle regarda Arthur et Molly qui discutaient l’un et l’autre à voix basse. Elle était un peu jalouse de leur complicité. Depuis qu’elles étaient arrivées à Hogwarts, Prewett avait toujours collé Arthur d’un an son ainé. En réalité, elle le connaissait depuis ses premiers pas. Elle avait vu son avenir dans l’autre enfant. Au début les parents des enfants y virent un coté mignon, puis inquiétant, malsain du fait de leurs ressemblances physiques et enfin préoccupant par rapport à la réputation des Weasley : ils étaient fauchés et réformateurs, et celle des Prewett : ils étaient bagarreurs et aux mœurs légères. On disait les fils incestueux, déviants et réformateurs. Les jumeaux Prewett avaient passé leur scolarité à provoquer des scandales et désormais ils étaient membres actifs de l’associations LU’VE tentant d’organiser "la marche de l’amour." Les Weasley, hors la famille directe, essayaient d’être compréhensifs, mais ils étaient _déjà_ bien peu appréciés depuis le mariage des parents d’Arthur. Ils n’avaient pas envie d’être éclaboussé par un autre scandale.

Les deux familles toléraient que leurs enfants soient amis tout en s’inquiétant pour eux. Daisy se redressa brutalement. Elle n’allait pas tenir la chandelle tout du long !

« Je vais chercher des trucs à manger ! » dit-elle, en se levant et en ouvrant la cabine.

Daisy tira Charlie et Tilden, les deux garçons qui étaient dans la cabine avec elle afin de laisser à Molly et Arthur un peu de tranquillité. Ils protestèrent vivement : ils étaient occupés à une partie d’échec. Daisy était un peu jalouse de Molly, mais elle était aussi une bonne amie et lui offrait l’occasion parfaite d’avoir un peu d’intimidé avec Arthur. Elle passa sans le voir devant une étudiante rousse occupée à lire calmement la biographie de Tom Jedusor, comme la moitié des étudiants du train. Le livre était déconseillé par la plupart des parents : aussi tout le monde voulait le lire ! Cette controverse était magnifique pour de jeunes esprits contestataires à leurs parents avalés par la vague des mots !

Lily était trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Seulement, elle voulait essayer car tout l’été, Severus n’avait cessé de crier son amour pour l’homme obscur dont lui aurait parlé Lucius. Les parents de Lily acceptaient davantage Severus chez eux. Le garçon était toujours vu comme très étrange mais « peut-être » que c’était la norme chez les sorciers. Ils n’en savaient rien, mais étaient rassurés de savoir leur fille avec un ami dans un monde où ils n’avaient pas le droit de se rendre. Et la mère de Severus, quand son mari était absent, lui parlait avec passion du club de billes et de ses années d’école.

Lily avait été heureuse quand Molly, du groupe « sorcières et fières » lui avait envoyé un exemplaire du livre. Elle comptait le lire et l’offrir à Severus, comme tous les livres qu’elle lisait.

Molly profita de la solitude de la cabine pour laisser sa tête tomber sur l’épaule d’Arthur.

« Après nos études, partons élever des dragons en Asie ou ailleurs. Je ne veux pas finir comme nos parents. Mère au foyer, père au ministère, trois enfants à élever.   
─ C’est une autre époque. Ma mère a déjà été très courageuse de lâcher sa famille pour épouser mon père. À force de me coller, les gens pensent qu’on est ensemble, ça ne t’ennuie pas ?   
─ On est ensemble. Comment tes parents se sont rencontrés ?   
─ Ils se sont rencontrés lors des cousinades organisées entre sang-purs. Seulement, notre famille était déjà dans le collimateur par leur penchant réformiste.   
─ Sérieusement ? Je ne savais pas, ironisa Molly, comme les Londubat ?   
─ Non, eux ce sont des tolérants. Mes parents sont réformistes, hm… comme tes frères dans un sens, mais ça se rapproche, disons que normalement chacun reste de son côté même si on peut parfois se mélanger. Et puis ma mère devait déjà épouser quelqu’un.   
─ Ah ! C’est ennuyant, effectivement.   
─ Elle avait été promise à un Malfoy …  
─ Au père Malfoy ?   
─ Tu imagines ma mère vivre à Wittshire ? Elle était amoureuse de mon père, alors elle est partie avec lui. Les Weasley, les Black et les Malfoy ne s’entendaient pas très bien, depuis c’est un calvaire.   
─ Mes parents me disent de ne pas me mêler de ces histoires. Je ne comprends rien à la politique !   
─ Ils ont raison. Je te l’ai dit. Si un Prewett va avec un Weasley, ça va encore faire des histoires. Notre famille a déjà _peu_ accepté le mariage de mes parents car cela a entaché le nom des Weasley.   
─ Et alors ? Tu es énervant ! Sirius sait que tu es de sa famille ?   
─ Il doit s’en douter. Je m’inquiète pour lui. Mes parents m’ont dit qu’ils n’avaient jamais entendu parler d’un Black à Gryffondor.   
─ Je suis aussi inquiète pour une petite de notre maison.   
─ Qui ?   
─ Lily Evans, cette petite est futée ! Elle vient d’un quartier pauvre de la banlieue de Londres et elle a un peu de difficultés à imaginer une vie différente pour elle qu’être mère au foyer dans la pauvreté et la peur de la guerre. C’est normal. C’est dommage ! Je l’ai déjà inscrite à mon groupe de sorcières et fières ! On a discuté tout l’été. Je lui ai même envoyé plusieurs livres.   
─ Lesquels ?   
─ Les sorcières guerrières ! pourquoi seules les sorcières étaient-elles persécutées ? Jeanne d’Arc, cette malicieuse sorcière ! l’Afrique, le berceau de la première directrice d’école de sorcellerie ! Dumbledore, l’avancée de la pensée libre. Qui est Norbert Dragonneau ? les contes des montagnes de la lune, et ne craigniez pas la magie Noire.  
─ Le livre de Tom Jedusor ? »

Arthur regarda le livre laissé par Daisy et la photographie d’un homme souriant et séduisant au dos.

« Ce livre est fabuleux ! Il a totalement raison ! On se met des barrières car on a peur mais la peur n’empêche pas le mal ! Tout ce qu’il dit est totalement vrai. Le fait que les femmes soient opprimées, que les riches décident de tout, qu’il y a des choses à faire pour changer le monde ! On ne doit pas se contenter d’avoir peur de ce qu’on est capable de faire. Combien de fois on a dit à mes frères qu’ils étaient dangereusement trop puissants ? Et à ton frère d’être moins sensible ? Je crois que cet homme détient des vérités : on doit assumer qui on est.   
─ C’est possible, avoua Arthur, je n’ai pas lu le livre. Mes parents n’aiment pas beaucoup Tom Jedusor et ils ont demandé à mes frères et moi de ne pas s’en approcher.   
─ Tu as 17 ans, il est temps de faire des choix par toi-même.   
─ Tu es certaine que ce n’est pas parce que Tom Jedusor est très beau ? »

Molly rougit légèrement. La photographie de l’énigmatique Tom Jedusor était effectivement très belle mais ce n’était pas la (seule) raison pour laquelle elle admirait l’homme.

« Encore en train de folâtrer ? Un peu de décence madame Prewett et monsieur Weasley…   
─ C’est pas possible, vous êtes partout ! s’exclama Arthur en direction du concierge, déjà c’te été !  
─ J’avais une course à faire pour le directeur, il adore les calambours sucrés de Londres. J’en ai profité pour prendre le train.   
─ Vous êtes…, Molly rougit, s’écartant d’Arthur. Ce concierge allait la rendre folle.   
─ Je suis ? »

Elle bafouilla et s’excusa. Elle dit devoir aller retrouver ses amis et quitta la cabine suivit d’Arthur qui avait soudainement une grande faim.

Plus loin, elle grogna « ça va faire quatre ans qu’il a remplacé l’autre vieux grognon et il est toujours sur mon dos. Ce gars est _crazy_ ! Qu’est-ce-que tu voulais dire par cet été ?  
─ Il est venu voir mes parents, souffla Arthur.  
─ C’est vrai ? Crois-moi ou pas, mais il est venu, plusieurs fois, voir mes frères. »

Le concierge s’éloignait en riant et en claquant des doigts faisant apparaître des étincelles. Il toussa soudainement, avec l’impression désagréable qu’on parlait derrière son dos.

Entrant lentement dans la cabine laissée ouverte, Severus se mit à fouiller les poches. Il récupéra un peu d’argent, des ingrédients pour les potions et s’arrêta sur le livre. Il le vola. Il ne voulait pas que Lily lui offre le sien ! Il ne voulait plus qu’elle lui achète tout. Il pouvait s’en sortir, seul ! Il avait bien fait de travailler tout l’été à la fabrication d’un sac sans fond.

Il allait sortir quand le concierge se plaça devant lui. _Il lui avait bien semblé voir une ombre se glisser dans la cabine._ En faute, le garçon fixa l’homme refermer la porte après lui. Sa baguette à la main, il fit voler le livre encore dans les mains de Severus pour le remettre à sa place. Il scruta le gamin. Petit à petit Severus retira ce qu’il avait dans son sac sans fond et les posa dans la cabine, regardant l’homme ranger les effets à leur place.

Appolon Picott ne rajouta rien, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine faisant signe à Severus de partir.

Severus avait récupéré de nombreux affaires chez des imprudents élèves en seconde année. Il s’en voulut d’avoir été attrapé, _pas d’avoir volé_. Il quitta la pièce pour aller se réfugier à l’arrière du train entre tous les bagages. Il n’avait aucune cabine où se rendre, ses vêtements étaient propres contrairement à la première année où ils sentaient forts l’urine de chats. _Cet idiot de Sirius Black avait raison, ses vêtements sentaient mauvais._ Aujourd’hui, il savait user de sorts, mais personne ne voulait s’asseoir avec lui. Le mal était fait. Il était et restait le « contaminé. »

Sirius Black avait fait de sa vie un enfer ! Et cet imbécile l’avait oublié. Severus avait bien vu son regard quand ils s’étaient croisés : il n’avait pas su qui il était ! Tout l’été à penser à sa vengeance pour être aussi facilement oublié qu’une étincelle entre les doigts du concierge ? La demi-heure sur le quai avait été un calvaire. Voir son regard s’éveiller à sa pique l’avait soulagé. Sirius avait visiblement besoin qu’on se rappelle à lui. _Il allait s’assurer de ne pas être oublié cette année._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

La musique avait enveloppé le petit appartement. Tom Jedusor regarda les dessins sur le frigidaire magique, l’ouvrant pour faire venir à lui une bouteille de jus d’orange, fit apparaître un verre, le remplit et le ramena à lui. Il déclencha, d’un mouvement de baguette, la musique. Douce, voluptueuse. Un instant, ses yeux se perdirent dans ses souvenirs. Il entendit Monsieur Strange ruminer derrière les portes de l’appartement, donnant une série d’insultes magiques plus copieuses les unes que les autres.

Soupirant, Tom se concentra sur la musique « Still loving You ». Le rire qu’il ne parvenait pas à oublier d’une jolie blonde vint se glisser à son cou. _Elle rit tendrement, vint l’entrainer tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses chaussures à talons pour lui embrasser chastement les lèvres, rassurée de le trouver là après leur dispute, rougissant brutalement et de plus en plus en sentant ses joues chauffer. « J’ai été longue, je suis désolée. Je devais me calmer.  
─ Tu es sortie comme ça ?   
─ Tu m’as dit de partir, j’étais en sous-vêtements. » fit-elle remarquer. _

_Elle rit, dans sa robe volante, tournoyant, ses jambes à l’air libre. Elle vint l’attirer contre elle davantage pour l’engager dans un slow. Il se perdit dans son odeur de vanille. Tendrement, elle souffla le chaud et il se perdit dans ses yeux colorés. « Pardonne-moi, je t’aime tant que ça me rend fou. » Elle rit amoureusement et il se laissa aller dans ses petits bras. Il sentait la magie qui émanait d’elle. Tellement de magie. Elle semblait en déborder. Plus il sentait son odeur, plus son sexe se gonflait de désir. Il la voulait tout entière, nue, contre lui. Il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’elle puisse avoir été dans tout Londres dans cette tenue affolante, selon lui. Tout Londres l’avait sans doute dévoré. Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir sa prise se raffermir mais elle étouffa un manquement d’air plaintif, alors que la musique languissante se faisait toujours entendre en fond._

_« At…,  
─ Non. » coupa-t-il froidement, sa main remonta totalement la robe au-dessus des hanches de la femme. Il découvrit, étonné les bas et les porte-jarretelles, la culotte en dentelle noire. Il glissa les doigts à l’intérieur. Attends, on doit parler. Attends, paniqua-t-elle, sans arriver à prononcer les mots qu’il entendait distinctement mentalement. _

_« Att… » souffla-t-elle, tentant de retenir sa main. Elle n’avait pas oublié leur dispute, le vase était d’ailleurs toujours au sol. Il avait manqué de la tuer. Ils devaient en parler._

_Brusquement, elle se retrouva sur le lit, allongée de dos. Il usa d’un sort pour lubrifier plus rapidement son sexe, alors qu’elle tentait de le retenir. Elle ferma brutalement les yeux. Il vint brutalement la prendre tel un animal en rut. Le membre durcit de l’homme s’engouffra avec brutalité à l’intérieur de l’intimité chaude de la femme. Les minutes restantes de la musique suffirent à faire claquer le corps humide en des bruits humides. Les claquements suintants s’arrêtèrent quand il se répandit à l’intérieur d’elle._

_Voyant les larmes sur les joues de la femme silencieuse tout du long, il grogna et s’excusa. Il la nettoya "son erreur", alors qu’elle tirait sa robe. « Je vais partir, Tom.  
─ Je ne voulais pas… tu étais si tentante… je t’aime, tu le sais.  
─ …Tom…   
─ J’en mourrais, si tu me quittais.   
─ Albus s’inquiète.   
─ …tu vas me quitter car un homme qui me hait depuis la mort, malheureuse, d’une élève a décidé de m’en accuser plutôt que de reconnaître la faute du semi-géant ? Qu’est-ce-que tu fais **en permanence** avec lui ? Est-ce-que celle d’Albus a meilleure goût ?  
─ …je…  
─ Est-ce-que tu m’aimes ?  
─ Tu le sais, Tom. Je t’aime plus que je n’aie jamais rien aimé, mais… ta jalousie…  
─ Tu es tellement jolie, je n’y peux rien.  
─ …mais tu n’as pas être jaloux…, je t’en prie. Je t’aime. Mais ne me fais plus ça, Tom. Je ne peux plus… Ma famille s’inquiète, mes amis …  
─ Tes amis ? Ceux qui veulent te baiser dès que tu es là ? Arrête de me faire rire. Tu es une trainée perverse. Crois-tu que quelqu’un d’autre t’assumerait ? Crois-tu que quelqu’un d’autre te voudrait comme je te veux ?  
─ Je… Pardon. » _

_Elle baissa honteusement de la tête. Il se rapprocha d’elle. Il regarda ses larmes. Elle était vraiment la plus belle personne au monde. Rien au monde n’était plus beau que ce flux de magie qui tournoyait autour d’elle. Tout ce sang-pur, cette magie, cette puissance. Si faible qu’un oiseau tremblotant, elle était une petite allumette qu’un vent suffisait à éteindre. Comment pouvait-il seulement la laisser sortir ? Ce petit moineau tremblant que tous les chats pouvaient vouloir dévorer était bien trop fragile pour ce monde. Il vint l’embrasser, elle hoqueta : « Tom, tu viens de dire que…  
─ Je te veux.  
─ On doit d’abord parler de… »_

_La gifle fut si violente, que son souffle se coupa. Il lui attrapa la chevelure dorée, appuyant sur le bas de son dos et la retourna. Très bien ! Puisqu’elle voulait de la violence. Elle céda, posant sa tête sur l’oreiller, tirant elle-même sur sa culotte. Les doigts de la femme se refermèrent sur les draps blanc alors que ses cuisses rougissaient par le sang._

Être un psychomancien était un calvaire. Il revoyait encore et encore, toujours les mêmes scènes. Toujours les mêmes erreurs. Les siennes. Elle l’aimait plus que tout au monde et il l’avait blessée par son mauvais caractère. Il savait parfaitement qu’Albus était le responsable de son départ bien des années plus tôt. Il était impatient de la tuer, _cette traîtresse_. Tôt ou tard, de ses propres mains, il voulait voir son oiseau étendre ses ailes et il lui briserait, il soufflerait la flamme de la dernière allumette.

_« Dansons, Tom. » La femme vint se presser contre lui, le félicitant de son succès et cherchant ses lèvres. Elle souffla chaudement dans son cou, avant de s’écarter de lui pour se pencher au-dessus du berceau pour récupérer l’enfant qui pleurait._

_« Chut, mon ange… Tom, il est si sage.  
─ Il ne le restera pas longtemps si tu continues à autant le gâter. » remarqua-t-il en regardant les jouets au sol._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

\O/ Donnez-moi des idées de farces que les Prewett auraient pu commettre pour se remettre de cette fin ❥❤ ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent. Je vous love~ comme l’association où se trouvent les Prewett.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Si vous êtes victime de violence conjugale ou connaissez quelqu’un de violence conjugale, sachez qu’il existe des associations pour vous aider. Cette œuvre est fictive mais la vie ne l’est pas. Prenez soin de vous.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	10. Chapitre 7 - Simplicité

La rentrée s’était bien déroulée. James avait une surprise pour ses amis. Son père venait de lui confier une cape d’invisibilité. « Au moins, tu ne pourras pas te faire prendre ! » Avait-il dit en apprenant l’idée folle de son fils de faire une carte qui permettrait de visiter en toute tranquillité l’école d’Hogwarts. Ce n’était pas le seul cadeau qu’il lui avait fait, car il avait également acheté à son fils un balai _pour devenir un super attrapeur_. Le dernier des balais ! Impatient de pouvoir l’utiliser en vol, il était également pressé d’être entrainé par Arthur, Molly et Daisy au Quidditch. Cette année, il allait beaucoup s’amuser avec ses amis ! Sirius tenta de ne pas montrer sa tristesse, lui-aussi aurait aimé être dans l’équipe de Quidditch. I

Si Sirius n’avait pas daigné envoyer de courriers pendant l’été, « trop la flemme ! », James lui l’avait fait et avait convaincu que Severus avait cherché Sirius, lui avait dit ne pas être faible et que par conséquent toutes les blagues faites sur lui ne comptaient pas comme « avoir attaqué un plus faible que soi ! » Doué pour convaincre et face à un public acquis à sa cause, il avait gagné : son ami aurait le droit de participer aux sélections. « Mais tu devras attraper correctement le vif d’or et nous faire gagner ! » lui avait écrit Daisy. James était totalement fou de joie ! Cette phrase sous-entendait qu’il aurait le poste d’attrapeur ! Il fit relire d’ailleurs plusieurs fois la lettre à Sirius qui baillait et roulait des yeux tout en ayant le cœur totalement reconnaissant de pouvoir participer : à jamais et pour toujours James était son meilleur ami. Même être gardien lui suffirait, tant qu’il pouvait être dans l’équipe, avec James.

« On devrait être tous dans l’équipe, s’excitait James.  
─ T’devrais te calmer, répéta Sirius pour la énième fois, d’ailleurs tu vois bien que Remus n'aime pas ça. L’année dernière, il restait sur le côté. Il est déjà bien trop souvent à l’infirmerie !  
─ Rey, dis, toi aussi tu voudras rentrer dans l’équipe, hein ?   
─ C’est que … je suis nul en…   
─ Allez ! Rey, la force est en toi !  
─ Bien sûr que j’essayerai encore James !  
─ C’est ça, oui ! » baragouina Sirius en se tournant sur le côté du lit.

Les mois s’écoulèrent faites de plaisanteries, d’études, de retards de Sirius et de vol avec de très mauvais atterrissages. Halloween approchait de plus en plus. Les fantômes volaient exacerbés à l’intérieur de l’établissement. Les élèves avaient remarqué que le vocabulaire de Sirius s’était nettement amélioré ainsi que ses notes en potion, bien que ça restait assez calamiteux de ce coté-là. Disons que depuis la rentrée, ses chaudrons n’explosaient presque plus.

Sirius arrivé en retard au petit-déjeuner (en même temps, il se couchait toujours bien après-eux et se levait souvent avant-eux pour aller faire ils-ne-savaient quoi sur les toits de l’école) manqua de recracher son pudding.

« Beurk ! Tu peux répéter ça ?   
─ Il faut se trouver des cavalières pour le bal !   
─ Bwah ! » Sirius tira la langue en pointant d’un doigt l’intérieur de sa bouche sa bouche, « c ’est dégoutant !  
─ On ne va pas être les seuls à ne pas avoir de cavalières, quand même !  
─ Personne n’a de cavalière, qu’est-ce que tu baragouines ? Seuls les grands en ont ! J’ai pas besoin, sale hippobosque !  
─ On est des grands maintenant …   
─ James, Sirius a raison, souffla Remus, Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire avec des cavalières ?   
─ J’en sais rien, moi ! Danser, rigoler, faire comme les autres. Molly y va avec Arthur, Tilden y va avec Georgina et Daisy avec Charlie ! »

Sirius regarda en direction de Charlie. Le poufsouffle aux cheveux jaunes-vifs, à la bonne-mine, au nez retroussé et au regard moqueur était occupé à flirter avec une Serdaigle que les garçons ne connaissaient pas. Ce gars était totalement zinzin de la tête et était sans doute l’un des élèves préférés de madame Chourave. Il était dans un club où ils n’étaient pas plus de cinq élèves dedans. On disait qu’il avait une nouvelle petite-amie toutes les semaines et il était toujours habillé avec des affaires excentriques. Certes, il était toujours avec Arthur, Molly, Daisy et leurs groupes d’amis, mais c’était tout de même « en sacré spécimen », comme dirait madame McGonagall. Sans parler du fait qu’il essayait sans cesse de se faire sanctionner par monsieur Picott, qui une fois sur deux, faisait mine de ne pas le voir. Sirius pensait qu’il avait dû épuiser les sanctions le concernant et que le concierge lui-même en avait assez.

« Charlie de Poufsouffle ? Il est un peu fou de la tête, lui, non ? En plus, il sent toujours très fort les plantes magiques !  
─ En plus, argumenta Remus, Molly va partout avec Arthur et ils sont toujours ensemble avec Tilden, Georgina Charlie et Daisy, ce n’est pas nouveau ça. Ils y vont juste comme d’habitude, en fait !   
─ Ce n’est pas comme d’habitude, l’un y va avec l’autre. Ils sont trois duo !  
─ Parfait ! Dans ce cas, t’y vas avec Remus, j’y vais avec Peter. Cela fait deux duo !  
─ Ce n’est pas pareil !  
─ Je n’en veux pas de ta cavalière !  
─ Allez, Sirius ! Remus ! Peter, aide-moi ! Toi-aussi, tu veux une cavalière ? »

Sans laisser à Peter le temps de répondre, Sirius se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

« Mais je voulais aller voir le bal des fantômes, en plus ! chouina Sirius, On y a été invité par Nick-quasi-sans-tête ! Il va faire faire un duel avec le baron sanglant ! Avec des épées ! Il y aura du sang ! Il y aura aussi Mimi la pleureuse, Katie Queen et la dame grise ! Je veux les voir être énervées à cause des blagues du moine gras et du démembré ! Et voir le super chapeau de Peeves ! Et il y aura des fantômes invités !  
─ Arthur dit que c’est nul ! En plus, j’ai entendu dire que les septièmes années allaient essayer de reproduire la célèbre blague des jumeaux Prewett en versant dans l’eau de citrouille de quoi bien s’amuser ! »

Sirius jeta un regard désespéré aussitôt en direction de Peter et Remus. _Pitié, pitié._ C’était souvent le cas quand James et Sirius discutaient (et se disputaient), leurs deux amis devaient trancher.

« J’aime bien l’idée de James, murmura Peter le regard désolé vers Sirius  
─ T’es nul ! T’as juste la trouille des fantômes ! Remus, dis, t’es avec moi sur ce coup, hein ?  
─ Désolé Sirius, mais je préfère aller au bal. L’année dernière, je n’ai pas pu à cause… »

Sirius redressa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Il vit Remus refermer la bouche et Sirius roula à nouveau des yeux de manière exagérée. Cette idée de cavalières, Sirius était persuadé qu’elle venait à James car Lucius Malfoy lui avait dit « les cancrelats iront au bal en permanence seuls. » Comme-ci lui avait le choix en étant fiancé à sa cousine Andromeda ! Il n’irait avec personne ! C’est mort ! Les couples, c’est nul !

« On est d’accord ! On se trouve des cavalières, alors ?   
─ Hmff, …. Grogna Sirius  
─ Mais … je …, rougit Remus, à l’idée de devoir en chercher.   
─ Eh ! Eli ! »

James se tourna à côté des filles près de lui. A coté d’eux se trouvaient quatre filles. Mary, Elizabeth, Lily et Sarah partageaient la même chambre. Elles avaient quatre caractères totalement différents mais s’entendaient très bien. Elizabeth, la blonde aux yeux clairs porta un regard vers James, surprise d’être appelée. Elle parlait fortement à ses amis.

« Eli, tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?  
─ D’accord ! » dit Elizabeth en riant

Elizabeth donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat à côté d’elle qui rougit de plus belle.

« Quelqu’un veut y aller avec Remus ? questionna James.   
─ Sarah, elle veut ! » dit Elizabeth alors que son amie cachait son visage rouge de honte.

« Parfait, et pour Peter ?   
─ Je ne veux pas de cavalier, dit Lily.  
─ Sirius, il ne veut pas venir avec moi ? questionna Mary.  
─ Beurk ! Plutôt mourir ! » répondit le garçon.

Il regarda Mary partir en pleurant, se mit à rire quand Lily le traita de _gros nul_ et se mit à la poursuite de son amie. Sarah et Elizabeth se mirent à les suivre jetant un regard noir à Sirius.

« Cool ! On se dit à vendredi soir ! » s’écria James sur sa chaise, avant de jeter un regard contrarié à Sirius : « Trouve-toi une cavalière !  
─ On verra ! » Sirius se leva avec agacement. Il commença à partir les mains dans les poches. James n’était pas inquiet : Sirius était souvent bougon pour rien et rieur dix secondes plus tard. Déjà, Sirius faisait demi-tour et vint attraper le poignet de Remus pour le tirer avec lui.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? s’écria James  
─ J’ai un truc à lui dire ! C’est secret, on se retrouve après !  
─ Eh, tu ne peux pas inviter Remus au bal. Il y va avec quelqu’un et à trois, ça existe pas !  
─ T’es aussi fou que Charlie, Jay !   
─ Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! Eh ! Sirius ! Remus ! »

Peter soupira. Il savait parfaitement que c’était Remus qui lui avait présenté Sirius et James. Il n’était leur ami que parce qu’il était l’ami de Remus. Même si ce dernier essayait sans cesse de le rassurer, les maladresses de Sirius et James le lui prouvaient.

Peter regarda James, disant : « Je ne sais pas comment trouver une cavalière,  
─ Je vais t’aider à en trouver une, sinon tu as perdu et tu devras avoir un gage et il sera tout nu ! » gloussa-t-il.

Les filles à coté de James, Félicia et Faiza, se mirent à rire au mot « nu », se retournant brutalement vers eux soudainement intéressées.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu serais prêt à faire, Peter, pour avoir une cavalière ?  
─ Vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
─ Nous ? » dirent les deux filles en riant.

Les jolies boucles blondes de Félicia remuèrent autour d’elle alors qu’elle disait non de la tête. Faiza fit non du doigt.

« On vous offre de trouver quelqu’un, seulement, ce n’est pas gratuit.   
─ Ah, dit Peter, c’est combien ?   
─ On veut pouvoir choisir le gage tout nu, si Black n’a pas de cavalière ! » Elles se regardèrent complices, avant de pouffer amusées.

Sirius tira Remus dans une sorte de cagibi où rien ne se trouvait dedans. Étrange, mais c’était de toute façon exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! Il le poussa contre le mur et souleva son haut. Remus tenta de se débattre, avant de s’arrêter, intrigué, le cœur branlant. Sirius s’arrêta, se rendant compte que ce n’était pas correct.

« Je veux juste regarder, Rey, d’accord ? Tu veux bien ?  
─… Ok… »

Sirius regarda les marques avec curiosité, ses doigts passant sur les boursouflures. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus. Remus rougit en sentant le souffle de Sirius aussi près de sa peau et des nombreuses plaies refermées qui la couvraient. Le souffle de Sirius était chaud, tendre, un peu humide, créant un sentiment de froid entre chaque expiration. Les caresses du garçon étaient douces, à peine perceptibles, mais Sirius l’effleurait bien avec cette curiosité d’un enfant jouant au docteur, comme un gosse idiot, remontant le haut de l’autre adolescent, si près parfois que Remus sentait les cils de Sirius toucher sa peau. Finalement, Sirius remonta un visage obstiné.

« T’es un lycanthrope, pourquoi tu me le l’as pas dit ?   
─ Hh …   
─ Je le sais. »

Sirius avait haussé des épaules d’un air détaché plutôt fier d’avoir trouvé le mystère entourant Remus et rassuré que ce ne soit que ça et pas une maladie des griffures qui aurait pu le condamner à mourir. C’était facile à deviner. Remus disparaissait lors des pleines lunes et il était blessé après. Il en gardait des marques, il avait le teint livide et était fatigué. Ses humeurs changeaient en fonction du cycle lunaire. Il était d’une grande compassion envers les elfes de maison, les centaures et les animaux magiques. Et puis son précepteur lui avait fait étudier les lycanthropes pendant les vacances.

De plus, comme-ci tout ça n’avait pas suffi, Sirius avait rencontré un loup-garou cet été en affaire avec son précepteur qui se vantait d’avoir transformé plusieurs enfants. Il avait ensuite étudié dans les archives Black les articles mentionnant la famille Lupin. L’un des articles parlait du père de Remus. Ce dernier était un expert en apparitions spectrales d’origine non-humaines. Il aurait déclaré selon un journal de l’époque qu’il pensait que les loups-garous étaient des êtres malveillants qui méritaient de mourir.

Ce que le journal ne disait pas, c’était que le père de Remus avait dit : « Les loups-garous, mordant pour le plaisir, sont des êtres malveillants qui doivent être sanctionnés durement. »

Les archives des Black étaient incroyablement complètes et Sirius était incroyablement malin. Il regarda Remus avec calme alors que ce dernier baissa la tête. Il allait tout perdre : son rêve d’école, ses amis et il devrait reprendre une vie de fuite avec ses parents et d’école à la maison. Oh, il ne pleurait pas. Remus n’était pas facile à faire pleurer. Il était juste honteux d’avoir été démasqué et de savoir que son rêve s’envolait.

« Ce n’est rien, tu sais, dit Sirius, Mais on devrait le dire à James.   
─ Pourquoi ?   
─ Parce qu’on pourrait chercher une solution ensemble. »

La naïveté de Sirius fit rire Remus. Ses parents avaient déjà tout tenté et Dumbledore aussi. Qu’est-ce que Sirius pensait pouvoir faire de plus ? Toutefois, il finit par accepter de le dire à James. « Et à Peter ! » rajouta-t-il. Remus savait que ses parents seraient mécontents s’ils l’apprenaient mais il était heureux de partager son secret. Il n’aimait pas devoir en garder.

« Evidemment à Peter ! » dit Sirius sans avouer honteusement qu’il n’y avait pas pensé. Durant toutes les vacances, il avait surtout pensé à James, son meilleur ami et au mystère entourant Remus. Et un peu à Lily, aussi, et à toutes ses insultes rigolotes. Un peu moins à Peter et à toutes ses couleurs.

Sirius embrassa la joue de Remus, pour s’excuser d’avoir été brusque avec lui.

« …Madame Prewett… »

Le grand blond servant de concierge au charme plutôt certain demeurant un instant idiot, bouche bée, face aux deux garçons enlacés devant lui qui semblaient dans une activité interlope. En voilà une surprise ! Lui qui s’attendait à retomber sur Molly et sa pauvre victime Arthur. Il fut tellement perturbé qu’il se contenta de dire :

« Les cours vont commencer, allez rejoindre vos camarades. »

Le concierge en oublia totalement de faire perdre des points aux garçons. Sirius démarra rapidement, le cours de potion était un calvaire ! Il n’y arrivait pas souvent. Aussi il devait se presser s’il voulait rattraper les points dans cette matière et éviter un sermon de son père. L’été avait été assez dur. Il ne voulait absolument pas rattraper à nouveau le programme de potions.

Resté seul, Remus posa la main sur sa joue en rougissant. Il quitta lentement le placard, se demandant idiotement ce que ce dernier pouvait faire là. La porte du placard disparu sans que le garçon ne le remarque, encore perturbé par ce simple baiser. Sirius n’avait pas eu l’air effrayé qu’il soit un loup-garou et il l’avait embrassé. Il avait été contre sa peau et ses lèvres l’avaient touché comme sa mère pouvait le faire mais là, c’était différent et…. C’était confus. Tout était confus.

Il pressa sa main d’enfant sur sa joue, l’air idiot, troublé par un simple baiser. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois que Sirius lui embrassait la joue. Soupirant lourdement, Appolon Picott claqua des doigts. Il récupéra sa baguette laissant la tête rêveuse de Remus réaliser qu’il venait de marcher dans le vide en oubliant d’attendre que les escaliers arrivent, allant directement dans le vide et le rattrapa en plein vol pour le ramener à ses pieds.

« Monsieur Lupin, vos nombreux séjours à l’infirmerie ne vous suffissent-ils pas ? Réveillez-vous, ne parlez à personne de ce que vous ressentez et allez en cours.   
─ Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? » essaya de comprendre Remus.

Son cœur était encore battant d’avoir manqué de se suicider par mégarde … ou d’avoir été embrassé. Bien que le risque de mourir lui semblait être une meilleure raison pour paniquer.

« De vous rendre en cours ! par Albus ! pesta le concierge, Les étudiants sont de plus en plus mandragores chaque année. »

James, Sirius et Peter apprirent la nouvelle avec tranquillité. Peter savait que Remus était gentil et ne pouvait pas en douter : Peter était un amour de tendresse et de douceur incapable de voir le mal en une personne. James était un peu inquiet mais aussi fasciné : TROP BIEN ! Un Loup-Garou ! Il aurait aimé en parler à ses parents car son père était brillant en potion mais Sirius lui fait promettre : « Jamais ! »

Il fut difficile de convaincre James qui n’avait pas de secret pour ses parents, mais il finit par céder. Ni à ses parents, ni à des plus âgés que lui. Sirius craignait les parents des sang-purs et leurs réactions. Il craignait tous les adultes !

James avait beau dire que ses parents étaient différents et ils semblaient l’être, ce n’était pas une raison ! Ils décidèrent que la nuit, deux personnes patrouilleraient dans l’école avec la cape d’invisibilité pour continuer la carte et deux personnes profiteraient de la bibliothèque déserte pour trouver des solutions pour aider Remus de plus en plus couvert de cicatrices. Selon lui, la bête en lui n’appréciait pas de se retrouver enfermée dans des sous-sols toute seule. James, Sirius et Peter voulaient bien le croire. Aucun d’entre eux n’aimaient la solitude. Cet été, tous les quatre, dans un lit totalement différents, et sans le savoir, avait prié pour que l’été s’arrête et se retrouver dans cette chambre de Poudlard qu’ils avaient quitté.

Parfois, les choses se passent simplement. Cette simplicité fut évidente à cet instant. Ce qui aurait pu être un drame, long, fut avalé avec simplicité par les trois amis de Rémus. C’était vrai qu’ils manquaient parfois d’empathie et qu’ils ne comprenaient pas tout mais la gentillesse permanente de leur ami Remus ne les faisait avoir aucun doute sur la sincérité de son cœur. Dans le fond, ils étaient juste inconscients de ce qu’était un lycanthrope et des dangers de ce dernier.

_Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l’escalier est. Il regarda le concierge, habillé d’une cape sombre couvrant presque entièrement ses cheveux sombres. Face à lui, un homme aux joues creuses, portant des lunettes et aux cheveux noisette : le professeur d’études des moldus, monsieur Warren._

_Appolon ne bougeait pas, le regard pénétrant semblant défier le professeur, prêt à se battre pensa Sirius et soudainement l’autre homme avait agrippé l’épais tissu de la cape. Sirius vit les lèvres des deux hommes se toucher et monsieur Picott être tiré dans une chambre, son visage se fendant d’un charmant rictus victorieux._

_« …Sirius… »_

_Remus, un peu perplexe, un peu curieux, un peu effrayé tira sur la manche de Sirius._

_« T’as vu comme moi ? souffla-t-il,  
─ Ils sont peut-être amoureux, dit Sirius.   
─ Ça s’peut pas, ce sont deux garçons.  
─ Il faut voir s’ils vont au bal ensemble. »_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Au moins les garçons sont tranquilles pour explorer l’école ce soir \o/ ! Eh, eh ! Le docteur Warren est lié à quelqu’un de l’école ! Avez-vous deviné qui ?

A dans deux-trois jours ❥❤ !

 **Notes :** Il y a davantage de fantômes dans cette école que dans celle d’origine. Je vais en avoir besoin.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	11. Chapitre 8 - L'ombre du passé

Le premier bal d’Halloween était attendu par tous les élèves. Décorée en circonstance, la grande salle brillait de belles couleurs orangées. Les fantômes tournoyaient de part et d’autre des pièces. James arriva le premier des cancrelats accompagné d’Elizabeth à son bras. Elle avait une jolie robe de satin rouge, un ruban et un nœud lui serrait la taille. Remus était accompagné de la timide Sarah habillée d’une robe sombre et discrète. Il ne lui tenait ni la main ni le bras mais essayait de discuter. Sarah et Elizabeth avaient finalement réussit à convaincre leur amie Lily d’aller avec Peter et Frank d’y aller avec Mary. Lily l’avait fait car selon ses amies Faiza et Félicia, Peter allait avoir droit à un gage et qu’en plus, tout le monde se moquerait de lui d’être seul. Elle avait eu de la peine à cette idée.

Lily avait aussi accepté d’y aller avec Peter car Severus avait dit qu’il resterait dans les cachots et avait refusé son offre de faire une contre-soirée ensemble dans un coin caché. Il devait étudier et voir Lucius. Elle savait du coup qu’elle ne le blesserait pas. (Car Lily n’aurait pas aimé blesser son ami bien qu’elle fut blessée de préférer Lucius.) Severus disait que Lucius l’avait invité à une après-soirée du bal et que c’était mieux que ce genre de soirée. Lucius était en effet de plus en plus intrigué par ce bon élève qui pourrait être un faire-valoir d’une grande aide pour les desseins d’un Lord. Lucius appréciait ceux qui n’oubliaient pas l’importance du travail. Il aimait bien Severus. Il fallait croire que c’était de famille d’avoir un penchant pour les sangs-mêlés. Quoiqu’il puisse dire aimer particulièrement certains sangs-purs.

Sirius arriva les mains dans les poches. James le regarda descendre, seul, les marches des escaliers. Non seulement il n’était pas accompagné, mais en plus il était habillé comme-ci, on était un dimanche matin après un entrainement de Quidditch fatiguant. James commençait à prendre l’habitude d’être le chef et fut contrarié que Sirius ne l’ait pas écouté. Il fit une moue boudeuse. Sirius avec juré qu’il viendrait accompagner ! Il ne fallait jamais croire Sirius, même quand il jurait.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas de cavalière ?  
─ J’avais pas envie, c’est tout, lâcha Sirius. Il fit un clin d’œil à Lily, avant de sourire à Sarah, Mary la boudeuse et Elizabeth.   
─ T’auras un gage, dit James en souriant, incapable d’en vouloir à Sirius.   
─ Tu n’avais pas dit ça ! ronchonna Sirius venant se coller à lui pour regarder son costume, Tes parents t’ont vraiment acheté un très beau costume pour un simple bal, c’est tout doux !  
─ Si je l’ai dit qu’il y aurait un gage. Oui, tu as vu, hein ? C’est de la soie de vers de fées !  
─ C’est vrai qu’il l’a dit, confirma Peter qui avait oublié que Remus et Sirius n’étaient déjà plus là à ce moment-là.   
─ Façon, toi, tu lui donnes toujours raison ! La barbe ! »

Les injures de Sirius reprenaient vies depuis qu’il était à Hogwarts comme son teint bronzé ainsi que sa taille. Il était la seule personne de l’école à bronzer davantage en automne qu’en été. Les filles se levèrent pour aller danser. Les garçons restèrent assis mal à l’aise. De l’autre côté de la pièce, les seize et dix-sept riaient à gorges déployées avec des verres de citrouille entre les mains. Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, les filles les avaient oubliés dansant avec Frank, Jordan et Bilius. Sirius fixa James avec taquinerie.

« Alors, tu t’amuses bien ?  
─ Ça va, c’est bon, on a qu’à faire un tour à ta fête de fantômes ! Et ensuite, on ira à bibliothèque pour trouver une solution pour Remus…   
─ Je ne sais pas si on trouvera, dit Remus  
─ On trouvera ! affirma Sirius.   
─ J’en suis certain ! dit Peter.  
─ Sinon, on pourrait demander à mon père. Il a inventé une …  
─ James ! On ne doit jamais parler aux parents !   
─ Mouais, se renfrogna James, moi j’ai toujours trouvé stupide dans _Empire des Sorciers II_ que les jeunes n’aillent pas prévenir les adultes. Ça éviterait bien des problèmes de l’empire sorciers III !   
─ On est dans la réalité, pas dans tes stupides BD. »

La fin de l’année approchait. L’hiver était glacial. De nombreux élèves étaient retournés chez eux. Sirius était furieux. Il avait totalement raté ses devoirs de potions. La gueulante reçue par son père avait été très décevante tant elle ne laissait entendre qu’une soufflante future. L’enfant était d’autant plus agacé qu’il ne grandissait pas assez selon lui. Avant Peter était le plus petit, mais depuis la rentrée, il l’avait rattrapé et il avait sans doute deux ou trois centimètres de plus. Quant à James et Remus, ils le dépassaient franchement. Potter se foutait royalement de lui. Si seulement il avait été bon en potion, il aurait avalé une potion de croissance immédiatement !

À nouveau, malgré la demande à ses parents, Remus rentra chez lui. Ses parents craignaient qu’on ne devine son état et ils préféraient prendre soin de lui.

Le groupe recommença à créer leur carte qui n’était qu’un vulgaire brouillon. Malheureusement pour Peter et Sirius, leur promenade dans les couloirs s’avéra avoir des conséquences. Ils regardèrent dans la direction où se tenait James sous sa cape d’invisibilité. Mince !

Appolon Picott se massa la tempe. Est-ce que les gosses avaient un pet-au-casque pour agir de la sorte ? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il fallait sévir. Il se doutait bien que James Potter était également responsable mais malgré ses efforts pour le trouver, il n’avait pu mettre la main dessus. Il les avait aussitôt menés à Albus Dumbledore. L’homme ne semblait pas étonné.

Le concierge d’Hogwarts se demanda si c’était cyclique. Une génération de glandeurs en remplaçait une autre : Molly et sa bande partaient bientôt, alors James et les avortons arrivaient ? Le cycle de la vie chez les Gryffondor. Cependant Sirius les cumulait. Il avait tout de même été plongé nu en novembre dans le lac pour un gage devant des filles de son âge en chantant l’hymne de Gryffondor et il n’arrêtait pas d’aller poser des questions au garde-chasse malgré l’interdiction de ce dernier d’approcher des élèves pour rassurer les parents qui n’appréciait guère la présence _d’un meurtrier_ à Poudlard.

« Devrais-je prévenir vos parents ? questionna Dumbledore  
─ C’est une excellente idée ! s’exclama Sirius, mon père va adorer recevoir le message. Il adore lire ! Vous verriez nos archives ! Et il vous a grand respect.   
─ Monsieur Pettigrow ?   
─ … je … je … non, monsieur.   
─ Je ne sais pas si c’est obligatoire, monsieur le Directeur, j’ai de bonnes idées de punitions. Figurez-vous qu’encore hier madame Meowing me disait avoir besoin d’assistants pour nourrir les têtocrabs pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.   
─ Fichtre ! On a déjà assez de corvées, marmonna Sirius.  
─ Taisez-vous, un peu, monsieur Black.  
─ Vous avez déjà essayé, il me semble de les punir et monsieur Black ne semble pas réceptif.   
─ Pas assez, peut-être. Je fourmille d’idées.  
─ Il va manquer de temps sur son agenda et il a ses clubs à assister.  
─ Le week-end comporte beaucoup de temps libre, tenta Appolon.  
─ Sale frustré de tête-de-mort ! »

Sirius ne savait pas ce que ce mot signifiait mais il vit Apollon blanchir, avant de se mettre à rire. Dumbledore le gronda du regard. Il tendit une sucrerie à Peter, le remerciant d’être un enfant si poli. C’était impossible qu’autant de vilains mots sortent de la bouche d’un enfant ! Surtout que la famille Black était connu pour être d’une politesse à tout égard.

« Vous devriez faire attention à votre langage, monsieur Black. Un enfant n’a pas à être vulgaire…   
─ Je ne resterai pas enfant toute ma vie !   
─ Ce n’est guère mieux de tels mots dans la bouche d’un jeune homme insolent, vous ne comptez pas finir à Azkaban ?   
─ Et pourquoi pas ? s’enquit Sirius, je pourrais être le premier à m’évader ! J’ai pas peur de l’enfermement !   
─ À être aussi arrogant, on se demande si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de maison, gronda le concierge dont le regard était posé sur Dumbledore.   
─ Esperons que ça n’arrive pas. Monsieur Black, si vous continuez je n’aurais pas d’autre choix que de prévenir vos parents. Vous le comprenez ? Je ne souhaite pas en arriver là.  
─ Et alors ? Vous croyez qu’ils vont faire quoi ? Me priver de sorties tout l’été ? » ricana Sirius.

Il semblait faire une blague de mauvais goût. Dumbledore n’avait guère envie de prévenir les parents de Sirius. Il savait la réputation des Black. La période était difficile. D’autant qu’il se _doutait_ de qui se chargeait de l’éducation du garçon. Sirius se mettait en danger à fouiller partout et à entrainer ses camarades. Dumbledore pensait simplement le gronder et le laisser partir mais déjà Sirius enchaîna :« M’interdire de rentrer au manoir ? Tant mieux ! Sans doute pas me couper les vivres ! Ho ! ce serait bien plus honteux pour eux que pour moi si j’étais habillé à la mode de la serpillère !   
─ Vous n’apprendrez donc jamais vous taire, Sirius ? soupira monsieur Picott.  
─ Scroupt de coukin ! s’agaça Sirius, il y a pas mort d’élèves dans les toilettes de Poudlard non plus ! »

Arrivée en peignoir, McGonagall soupira en voyant les deux enfants installés devant le bureau du directeur. Ils allaient la rendre totalement folle. Cette génération était pire qu’avant. Impossible que les prochains puissent être plus durs que ceux-là. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un peu d’attendrissement devant Sirius. Casse-cou, tête brûlée, elle appréciait de le voir se confronter à sa famille. Elle n’aurait jamais osé aller contre les conventions. Cela lui semblait mener toujours à des malheurs. Elle éprouvait davantage d’antipathie envers Peter qui la ramenait vers sa propre lâcheté et dont elle n’appréciait pas le coté empoté.

« Je suis navrée que ces enfants soient incontrôlables, Monsieur Picott.   
─ Je me charge de les trouver à chaque fois pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, se rapprochant des deux enfants.

« Allez-vous coucher ! Je présume que leurs punitions peuvent attendre demain   
─ Bien entendu, très chère, elles vont durer toutes les vacances et au-delà.   
─ Monsieur Black, j’ai reçu une demande pour que vous intégriez l’équipe de Quidditch, dit Minerva en penchant le visage vers lui.  
─ Oh, chic alors ! Daisy a tenu parole !  
─ Dans l’état, je ne peux pas l’accepter. Vos notes en potions sont déplorables, vous êtes en retard à tous les cours et vous ne cessez de compliquer le travail de notre concierge ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà dormi une nuit dans votre lit et je ne parle pas, en plus, du fait que vous teniez des propos inacceptables !   
─ Oh la barbe, c’est une journée de merde de troll ! » s’exclama Sirius.

Peter se mit à rire malgré lui. Monsieur Picott l’incendia du regard et l’enfant cessa immédiatement de rire.

« Votre langage, monsieur Black ! » dirent en même temps Dumbledore et McGonagall, bien que le directeur semblât esquisser un sourire.  
« Cette coprolalie dont vous souffrez, va falloir le soigner, soupira Appolon.  
─ Allez dans votre dortoir et ne trainez pas en route ! » disputa Minerva. 

La porte se referma et la femme se rapprocha du bureau de Dumbledore. Apollon vint poser la main sur l’épaule de Minerva, curieux, reconnaissant la lettre du ministère.

« Elphinston vient de m’envoyer des nouvelles préoccupantes. Albus, les attaques se sont multipliées depuis trois mois. L’attaque a augmenté le conflit moldue en Rhodésie du sud et les bombardements au Vietnam. C’est effrayant. Entre ça et les attaques de moldus ou de sorciers vivants chez eux. Et si ça revenait ?   
─ Malcom et Robert vont bien ? questionna Picott.   
─ Robert vient de se marier. Lui et Malcom se sont engagés pour aider les Aurors. Ils sont aussi inquiets mais ça reste des actes isolés.   
─ Et Dougal ? » questionna Albus Dumbledore les yeux rieurs.

Quelques années plus tôt, le professeur Minerva avait pleuré dans le bureau du directeur craquant sous le coup de l’émotion. Son amour de jeunesse, non-magicien, s’était marié à une fille de son village. Il continuait pourtant de lui envoyer des lettres, peu régulières, mais lui brûlant le cœur car Minerva ne l’avait quitté que par peur de devoir renier la magie en elle. Elle n’avait pas pu s’enfermer dans le rôle de la ménagère mais ce choix lui avait fait perdre son grand amour.

Appolon fixa Minerva avec angoisse, se demandant pourquoi Albus évoquait ce sujet douloureux. Toutefois en voyant la femme sourire, il comprit qu’en parler lui procurait du bien. Il n’y avait qu’à eux qu’elle pouvait parler de son inquiétude à son sujet.

« Il va bien, son second enfant vient de naître. Une petite fille, elle s’appelle Maggie. Ma mère me fait parvenir ses lettres.   
─ Elle va bien ?   
─ Le même manque de confiance de la part de mon père, elle est égale à elle-même refusant d’user de magie.   
─ Qu’ils restent prudents, les sorciers mariés à des moldus pourraient être une cible.  
─ Albus, votre frère…   
─ N’est pas marié à une moldue. N’est pas marié, du tout.  
─ Je sais, comment va-t-il ?  
─ Ce diable ne peut qu’être en vie, il me survivra !   
─ Il sera éternel alors ! s’exclama Appolon.   
─ Personne ne l’est ! » gronda Minerva.

Cette dernière et Albus tournèrent leurs regards en direction de Picott qui releva les mains en l’air pour faire signe de se calmer aux deux et regrettait déjà son exclamation rappelant sa présence. Il claqua ensuite des doigts, produisant des étincelles. Il n’avait rien à dire sur sa famille et pour cause.

« Tu ne les as pas contactés ? constata soudainement Minerva.  
─ Tu devais le faire, Appolon ! » gronda sévèrement Albus.

Le blond roula des yeux, affichant un air presque enfantin, une bouderie qui lui fit perdre ses traits durs.

« Ça va faire plus quatre ans que tu dois les contacter. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie, expliqua Dumbledore, tu dois leur parler.   
─ Je n’ai pas le temps ! par Albus ! Je vous rappelle que j’étais en missions tout l’été. Et depuis que je suis ici, vos mômes me rendent dingues ! Rien que Potter et Black me prennent cinquante pourcent de mon temps. Ensuite, les serpentards vouent un culte à ce bellâtre de Tom Jedusor et je me retrouve avec des tentatives de magie noire dans tous les souterrains ! Je ne veux pas en faire un drame, mais l’arrivée d’un lycanthrope, de l’enfant d’une vélane, d’un 100% moldu, des centaures réfugiés et des petits-amours du garde-chasse me prennent le reste du temps. Quand vous ne me chargez pas de mission pour l’ordre du…   
─ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous savez que c’est illégal ! Albus, vous continuez avec cette bêtise ! Avec Appolon, de plus… A-t-on déjà vu une personne manquant à ce point de logique ?   
─ Par Albus, Minerva, je n’apprécie guère que vous doutiez de mes capacités.  
─ Pourriez-vous ne pas jurer sur moi en permanence, Appolon ?  
─ Vous êtes le plus grand mage que je connaisse, je ne vois pas sur qui d’autre jurer. »

D’un coup de baguette de magique, Albus ouvrit une lettre devant lui décidant d’ignorer monsieur Picott. Il appuya dessus. La voix moldue d’un ancien président américain s’éleva : « Je le reconnais mes ancêtres étaient confédérés… mais j'ai été écœuré en apprenant que les soldats noirs, revenus d'outre-mer, étaient déchargés par les camions de l'armée dans le Mississippi et étaient battus.   
─ C’est le président qui s’élevait contre le racisme ? »

Cette élocution remontait à l’époque de Grindelwald. Ils connaissaient ce sorcier né de moldus qui avait choisi d’évoluer parmi-eux pour essayer de changer leurs mentalités.

« Il fait partie du condominium magique, non ?  
─ Il vient d’être découvert mort. Une moldue aurait vu un éclair vert dans sa chambre. Aucune marque n’a été découvert sur le corps et personne ne se trouvait sur les lieux…  
─ Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que…   
─ Je vous dit d’être prudent, Minerva. Grindelwald est en prison mais sa postérité a pu donner des idées à de nombreuses personnes. Par ailleurs, vous avez entendu les Potter. Un groupe de familles de sang-purs en ferait même l’apologie lors des soirées. Il n’y aurait pas des sangs-purs mais LE sang-pur. Les Potter veillent à se rendre à chaque invitation mais leur réputation de _tolérants_ n’engage pas à recevoir les confidences bien que James soit convoité par les familles. Très convoité.   
─ Ce gamin n’a aucune conscience de ce que ses choix sentimentaux entraineront. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Je le reconnais mes ancêtres étaient confédérés … mais j'ai été écœuré en apprenant que les soldats noirs, revenus d'outre-mer, étaient déchargés par les camions de l'armée dans le Mississippi et étaient battus. » est une citation de Harry S. Truman, 33e président des États-Unis en fonction de 1945 à 1953.

L’historie de Minerva m’a toujours rendu triste.

**Je remercie Gamma d’avoir proposé de rajouter Mary, l’amie de Lily à l’histoire. Même si ça me demande de relire toute l’histoire.**

Et vous quel gage auriez-vous trouvé à la place de Faiza et Félicia ❥❤ ?

A dans deux/trois jours. 

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]

 **Rajout de Mary dans l’histoire :** Gamma


	12. Chapitre 9 : choixdron et miroir de Risèd

« Snape, accompagne-moi ! »

Lucius regarda le garçon occupé à étudier à coté du feu du salon Serpentard. Il lui fit signe de l’accompagner en direction des cachots inférieurs à ceux où ils se trouvaient. Ils se rendirent dans un couloir ressemblant à une impasse obscure où seule une statue en marbre se trouvait. L’endroit était connu pour quelques vendettas sordides envers des élèves qu’on aurait voulu punir loin du regard des tableaux et de présence importune. Même le concierge et l’homme chargé de l’animalerie ne semblaient pas venir ici. Il était encore dans la maison Serpentard et il était aussi possible que les membres du personnel ne puissent simplement pas y accéder à l’exception du Directeur, du Directeur de maison et de l’Intendant.

Seul Peeves venait parfois s’y moquer des élèves passés à tabac ici ou les défendre selon l’envie de l’esprit frappeur. L’appréhension brûla l’intérieurement de l’estomac de Severus qui se cacha bien de le montrer. Les doigts gantés de Malfoy tâtèrent la pierre du mur située à droite de la statue inquisitrice. Une porte secrète et dissimulée apparue. Subjugué, Severus réalisait qu’il vivait un moment exceptionnel. Il devait s’en montrer digne.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite bibliothèque qui n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Puis face à une tapisserie représentant Merlin en train de vaincre Morgane, situé entre deux meubles, Lucius dit : « Arum Dracunculus. »

Lucius passa au travers de la tapisserie. Severus l’accompagna immédiatement. Il s’enorgueillit par ce secret et cette confiance que son ainé lui donnait. À l’intérieur du salon des adeptes des cachots, des élèves de Serpentard discutaient autour de fauteuils larges, épais et confortables. Severus connaissait tous les étudiants présents : Bellatrix Black, les fils Baddock, le fils Avery venant d’arriver en première année, les Carrow, les fils Ombrage, les Flint, la fille Goyle, les Crabe et son horrible colocataire Greengrass. Des familles de sang-purs aux parents hauts-placés. Toutes les membres des fratries n’étaient toutefois pas là : il remarqua l’absence de Narcissa et Andromeda Black ou bien encore Petty Crabe.

« Severus, on a demandé à Lucius de te faire venir ici.   
─ Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ?  
─ Les héritiers de Salazar, les adeptes du cachot. Seuls les meilleurs d’entre-nous y avons accès. Il a été créé par Merlin lui-même pour la table ronde. On veut t’accueillir parmi nous… Lucius a parlé grandement de toi en bien et nous a convaincu de ton importance. Il est unique de le voir chanter les louanges d’un mal-né. Notre mentor l’a écouté et il t’a observé. Notre mentor voit en toi beaucoup d’espoirs. Il a vu en toi un grand homme à venir. Il t’a remarqué, tu sais. Il a vu à quel point, tu pouvais être important. »

« Moi ? s’étonna Severus.  
─ Oui… »

Bellatrix se leva et posa sa main dans son dos. Elle l’entraina dans une autre pièce contenant des prétendus ouvrages apocryphes de Salazar Serpentard et de Merlin. L’atmosphère du lieu lui conférait un pouvoir hypnotisant. Les doigts de Bellatrix glissèrent sur la surface d’un chaudron faisant apparaître le reflet de Severus qui se changea petit à petit en un homme chargé de puissance à l’aura effrayante et d’une beauté particulière. La jeune femme se pencha à son oreille, susurrant tendrement :

« Tu pourrais changer le monde, Severus.  
─ Faire en sorte, siffla Lucius glissant de l’autre côté de son oreille, que les enfants ne soient pas jugés sur leurs beautés ou leurs parents.  
─ Que les injustices soient réparées…   
─ Que plus jamais un sorcier ne doive souffrir de l’ignorance d’un moldu…   
─ Tu ne deviendras jamais un bellâtre séduisant comme Lucius…  
─ Ni un sang-pur comme nous…  
─ Mais ton sang-pourri et ton visage disgracieux peuvent avoir un avenir qu’on ne connaîtra jamais ! »

La voix de Bellatrix serpenta à l’oreille de Severus. Ses lèvres et celles de Lucius étaient si proches de sa peau qu’il pouvait sentir leurs souffles. Severus observa le mage sombre obscur qui semblait capable de faire trembler n’importe qui.

« Grâce à toi, plus personne n’aura à souffrir d’être différent.   
─ Sais-tu ce qu’est une prophétie, Severus ?  
─ Oui… » souffla-t-il.

D’un geste de la main, Lucius fit vriller l’eau. Le regard marron de James apparu, disparaissant sous un flash vert. Une femme rousse apparut. Elle se mit à danser avec le mage puissant. L’eau se troubla à nouveau et les yeux _gris_ voilés de Sirius apparurent dans le chaudron. Tremblant, il pleurait devant la puissante forme que représentait Severus, ses doigts s’accrochaient à sa robe. La rousse et le chien ne voyaient plus que lui.

« C’est mon avenir ?   
─ Seulement, si tu le veux. Lorsque Godric Gryffondor créa le choixpeau, Salazar créa le _choixdron_ , le chaudron du destin. » rit Bellatrix, amusée des goûts particuliers du corbeau. Son cousin et une sang-de-bourde ? Difficile de croire qu’il puisse obtenir l’un des deux en faisant le choix qu’ils lui proposaient mais son destin pouvait l’y conduire. Qui sait ? Les chemins du destin sont impénétrables.

Elle tira le voile d’un linge se trouvant au-dessus d’un grand miroir. Severus se regarda au travers. Il vit sa mère venir l’enlacer, son père le regarder fièrement. Soudainement, sous ses yeux étonnés, la main de Sirius se tendit vers lui, l’attirant pour aller jouer. Ils grandirent l’un contre l’autre et il demeura là, la main dans la sienne, à lui sourire. A ne voir que lui comme-ci se détacher de son regard l’aurait tué. Ne craignant pas de perdre Lily, il ne peut la voir dans ce miroir. Severus ne le sait pas, mais le miroir de Riséd sert à montrer notre plus profond désir qu’on pense, souvent, impossible.

« Tout ce que tu veux, tu l’auras.   
─ Vous… croyez ?  
─ Tout ce que tu vois, tu l’auras.   
─ Vous voyez ?   
─ Seul toi peux voir tes désirs dans ce miroir, Severus,   
─ Severus, notre mentor a vu en toi que tu serais la clé de la liberté. Tu es un être exceptionnel ! N’est-ce pas ce que chaque enfant malheureux attend en secret ? Les orphelins, les maltraités, les malheureux, les solitaires ? Tu as toujours su que tu aurais un avenir unique. Grâce à toi, le joug de l’oppression pourrait arriver à ses fins.   
─ …c’est vrai ? …   
─ Tu savais que tu étais différent, que ta souffrance n’était pas vaine. Que toi aussi tu avais droit à ta place à la lumière. »

Les ainés se regardèrent, se souriant, perfides, venant poser leurs mains sur les épaules de Severus, se regardant au travers du miroir. Lucius y vit le reflet fier de son Maître, de son père et de sa mère. Bellatrix se vit victorieuse sur sa sœur Andromeda, son éternelle rivale et puissante à côté de son maître.

« Celui qui nous guidera est comme toi. Il voit en toi un _petit prince_ qu’il attendait.  
─ Qui est-il ?  
─ Tu le rencontreras bientôt.  
─ Quand ?   
─ Quand tu te montreras digne de lui. »

_Immanquablement, peu avant l’aube, le même précepteur venait le réveiller. Épuisé et abattu de fatigue, Sirius Black tardait à ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. (Les cours particuliers et les entrainements étaient sans relâche à chaque jour des vacances. Jour après Jour. Entre les matières d’Hogwarts où il devait prendre de l’avance, ses erreurs en potions, les cours sur l’histoire de sa famille, une part du cursus de Dumstrang et de Koldovstorez et l’apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, il ne parvenait pas à se reposer. Quand il le pouvait, il devait encore veiller sur son jeune frère qui lui en voulait terriblement de ne pas être à serpentard comme il avait **juré** d’y être, subir les humiliations à répétitions de sa mère et cette peur tenace de son père de voir sa famille tomber dans la pauvreté et de décrépitude depuis la fin de Grindelwald. Ses parents avaient cet acharnement à lui répéter que beaucoup d’espoirs résidaient en lui. Ses parents étaient furieux depuis que Dumbledore était venu lui-même pour insister à l’inscription de Sirius à Hogwarts malgré le refus de la famille Black de l’y inscrire. Si insistant, qu’il avait semblé dangereux de refuser et que le couple avait été contraint de faire venir Sirius pour qu’il dise lui-même vouloir rester ici. Il avait su que des problèmes arrivaient quant à la simple question du mage : « Voudriez-vous étudier à Poudlard ? » leur fils avait osé souffler timidement « oui. »_

_Orion l’avait su en le voyant partir la première année : Sirius n’était pas prêt. Ils ne l’avaient jamais élevé à répondre aux conventions ou à se comporter en société. Ils n’avaient jamais pensé qu’il devrait être scolarisé. Sirius n’avait que rarement rencontré d’autres enfants. Il n’était pas prêt et malgré les sceaux scellés en lui, il s’inquiétait des attachements qui briseraient le cœur de son précieux fils. Sirius s’attachait à des êtres insignifiants et était inconsolable quand il comprenait que le monde n’était qu’un mirage. Le voir si heureux en revenant la première année n’avait qu’augmenté leurs troubles. Sirius, selon ses cousins, se comportait comme un imbécile sauvage et populaire. Tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû être. Si le précepteur n’avait pas insisté à nouveau pour obéir à Dumbledore, ils n’auraient jamais accepté de le renvoyer à la rentrée.)_

_Chaque soir, Sirius Black se jurait de se réveiller avant l’aube et chaque matin, inévitablement, le même précepteur le sortait de ses rêves de Quidditch. La main de l’homme prenait alors la sienne pour la poser sur sa virilité, il accompagnait le mouvement de Sirius, s’assurant que cette dernière remue correctement les doigts. De son autre main, le percepteur attouchait l’adolescent. Le contact durait plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce qu’un fluide ne vienne leur tâcher les doigts. Besogne achevée, le précepteur s’endormait, la respiration sifflante. Lui à ses côtés, gisait, trop perturbé et gêné pour se rendormir. Il finissait par se lever, se nettoyer et partir recevoir ses premières leçons. Il se souvenait des premières fois où l’homme avait semblé torturé par l’acte qui allait commettre et où il s’était arrêté. Il faisait alors jour. Depuis, il n’intervenait plus que la nuit, se glissant dans son lit._

_Au bout d’un temps, Sirius parvint finalement à s’extraire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil et à parcourir le manoir des Black à la recherche d’un lieu de repos, éreinté et somnolant. Il ne devait pas s’endormir ! S’il s’endormait, les elfes de maison l’enverraient directement dans son lit. S’endormant en leçon particulière, il fut réveillé par la main d’une autre perceptrice. La bouche sèche, les entrailles douloureuses sous l’appréhension, il avoua ce qui se déroulait avant l’aube chaque matin à la femme d’une grande douceur. Elle le porta sur la table et lui fit raconter. Il murmura, blanc de peur d’être sanctionné ou de causer du tort à l’homme. Elle lui demanda alors avec chaleur de lui montrer. Elle redressa sa jupe, prenant la main du garçon pour l’y conduire. Elle fut surprise du peu d’assurance du garçon : le précepteur y allait bien trop doucement. Sirius aurait déjà dû être d’un niveau bien plus avancé ! A son âge, il devrait être à savoir faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps pas à apprendre le corps d’autrui. Le visage de l’enfant fut souillé de larmes mais elle n’arrêta pas._

_Honteux, Sirius regardait ses pieds. Son père aurait aimé que ce soit différent. Il vint doucement poser la main sur l’épaule de son fils. Le précepteur s’était excusé, justifiant sa lenteur à enseigner à l’ainé des Black par le manque de rapidité à l’apprentissage du garçon. Le père se prépara à punir son fils et à lui lancer un endoloris mais fut arrêté par le précepteur qui d’une voix ferme indiqua que Sirius apprendrait mais que le brusquer ainsi n’aiderait en rien, bien au contraire. Le père n’apprécia pas d’être stoppé mais obéit finalement au précepteur qu’il respectait._

_« Mon fils, vous devez comprendre que cela est intégrant à votre éducation.  
─ Mais…  
─ Avez-vous déjà entendu Regulus se plaindre ? » _

_Les yeux de Sirius s’agrandirent sous la surprise. Il regarda hargneusement son père puis l’homme à coté de lui._

_« Evidemment, ça vient de commencer. Il apprendra vite et tu dois obéir.  
─ Je le hais. Père, je vous en prie.   
─ Vous préfériez que ce soit moi ? Nous pouvons le faire selon les anciennes traditions et vous seriez ce qu’est l’insupportable, mon fils. »_

_Sirius garda le silence. Non. Evidemment que non. Cette tradition de facto de l’époque royale était révoltante et savoir que désormais les monstres s’aventuraient dans la chambre de son frère et que petit à petit, il en viendrait à faire la même chose que lui, le terrorisait. Est-ce qu’il était déjà trop tard ? Est-ce que tous les sangs-purs avaient le même traitement ? Même James ?_

_« Regulus n’a pas besoin d’avoir cet entrainement.  
─ En quoi n’en aurait-il pas besoin ?   
─ Son rôle est simplement de trouver une sang-pur et de l’engrosser.   
─ Votre vocabulaire !  
─ Il n’a pas besoin d’avoir à user de ses atouts. Il ne servira pas comme je servirai le sc… notre seigneur et Maître le jour où il daignera…  
─ Votre langage.   
─ Le jour où le grand Voldemort viendra dans cette maison. C’est une perte de temps de le former. C’est moi qui ai été choisi ! »_

_Ils n’étaient pas dupes mais madame Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, avait aussi une nette préférence à vouloir préserver le sage Regulus et gardait un gout amer de ses leçons. Si accepter ce deal permettait à Sirius de se concentrer sur ses études et travaux et protégeait son adorable et délicat second enfant, ils pouvaient signer ce serment inviolable avec le petit être têtu qui refusa un "simple plate du sang", prenant le précepteur comme témoin._

_« …Reg…  
─ Je te hais. »_

_Sirius eu le cœur brisé. Il détourna la tête. Il aimait tellement Regulus. Il avait été son seul ami dès la naissance de ce dernier jusqu’à son entrée à Poudlard. Il l’aimait au point d’être aveuglé et de bondir pour un rien quand il s’agissait de Regulus. De le blesser, en permanence de peur qu’il ne devienne comme Tibère, Lucius, Bellatrix ou les autres enfants qu’il voyait très rarement au manoir Malfoy. Si Regulus devenait comme eux, il en aurait le cœur brisé._

_« C’était mon entrainement. Je n’y aurai pas le droit à cause de toi ! Pourquoi tu aurais plus que moi ? Pourquoi c’est toujours tout pour toi Sirius alors que tu fais que des bêtises ? Pourquoi tu veux le garder rien que pour toi ?  
─ Je suis peut-être le préféré.   
─ Je te hais !  
─ Reg… »_

_Soupirant le garçon releva la tête vers son précepteur, n’arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa potion. Inconsciemment, comme pour se protéger, il monta ses bras autour de son buste baissant honteusement le visage quand il le vit s’approcher._

_« Ne le faîte plus par surprise. Laissez-moi le temps de me réveiller.  
─ C’est à vous de garder votre esprit éveillé, souffla l’homme près de son cou.  
─ Monsieur, vous l’avez… vous… avec Reg…   
─ Oui, Monsieur Black, j’avais débuté son entrainement, votre père vous l’a dit.   
─ Depuis combien de temps ?  
─ Au même âge que vous… Ne faîtes pas cette tête… … Vous pleurez ?... Monsieur Black…, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?... Pour votre frère ?... Allons ! vous ferriez mieux de pleurer pour vous… Des sanglots ! maintenant ! … Si l’un tombe dans votre potion, vous la raterez encore… Très bien ! très bien ! monsieur Black… Je vous promets de plus jamais toucher un cheveu de votre adorable petit frère.   
─ Vous le jurez ? renifla Sirius qui n’avait pas confiance, même au serment fait avec son père en témoin.   
─ Nous pourrions encore faire un serment inviolable mais n’est-il pas déjà fait ? Je sais que vous ne croyez pas les adultes. Je ne toucherai jamais Regulus Black et personne n’y touchera, je m’en assurerai.  
─ Vous ne porterez jamais la main dessus ?  
─ Jamais, je le promets. Vous savez bien que je suis ici pour vous. Je ne sais pas vous dire non, c’est fâcheux.   
─ Et pour l’argent de mon père. Monsieur ? Sirius se mordilla la lèvre, Pourquoi mon père est en colère contre vous au sujet de cet entrainement ?   
─ Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, répondit l’homme qui avait vu une partie de son salaire lui être retiré pour être trop tendre avec le garçon.  
─ C’est à… quelle étape… qu’on devrait être ?  
─ Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous préoccuper de cela, Monsieur Black, chacun à son rythme.   
─ Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ?  
─ Rien n’est pire que l’amour. Il faut savoir répondre à ses besoins sans jamais en éprouver. Vous apprendrez, je sais pourquoi vous avancez lentement. Vous ne me trompez pas, Sirius. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Je sais que vous n’êtes pas un incompétent. »_

_Le garçon ne trouva rien à dire, continuant sa potion alors que l’homme glissait derrière lui. Sirius se crispa en entendant l’autre défaire sa ceinture, sans doute les boutons de son pantalon, chaque ploc lui était connu._

_« Monsieur ?  
─ Oui, Monsieur Black ?   
─ Est-ce-que vous avez déjà aimé ?  
─ Dans un sens, j’aime. Ce n’est simplement pas l’amour charnel ou passionnel. Il y a toutefois un homme qui à l’instar de votre père pour vous, que j’aimerai rendre fier. J’ai aimé de jeunes sorciers à qui j’ai enseigné. J’aime une personne… dans un sens assez haineux, mais je l’aime. Et je vous aime vous. »_

_A nouveau Sirius demeura silencieux, tâchant d’essayer de se concentrer sur la potion et pas sur la main derrière lui qui remuait désormais. Il le savait, sans la sentir, il l’entendait. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce bruit, il haïssait les cours de potion, plus que tout au monde. Il déglutit avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Monsieur ?  
─ Concentrez-vous sur vos potions.  
─ Mais…   
─ Concentrez-vous, sauf si vous préférez occupé vos mains autrement ?   
─ …no..non… »_

_Le silence s’installa à nouveau, Sirius tentant de lire les mots sans y parvenir. Cette odeur de potion lui remontait dans le nez. Elle était rassurante, car elle lui rappelait l’homme et l’homme était son protecteur loin des pretiums doloris de son père et de ceux plus vicieux encore de sa mère, loin des autres employés souvent cruels aussi. Oui, cette odeur était rassurante, mais elle était aussi douloureuse. A chaque fois, il savait ce qui arriverait dès qu’il voyait un chaudron, il savait parfaitement ce qui arriverait. Il s’en voulait terriblement de ne pas aimer ça, de s’y opposer, de blesser son précepteur car il ne faisait "aucun mal." se leurrait le garçon. Désormais, il sentait la main dans son dos et le contact dur sur sa peau, cela le fit sursauter. Jusqu’alors, il se contentait d’entendre souvent ou de regarder. Ce n’était que la nuit… Est-ce qu’il allait ? L’homme se masturba, contre lui, soulevant son tee-shirt pour se coller à son dos. Il jouit ainsi, se nettoya lui mais pas l’adolescent et l’observa. Sirius avait encore raté, visiblement, sa potion. Le précepteur soupira. C’était fâcheux. Il nettoya le chaudron._

_« Reprenez à zéro … Très bien ! posez votre question, aussi, qu’on en finisse ! soupira l’homme le voyant immobile.  
─ Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? répéta Sirius, tirant nerveusement sur son tee-shirt.  
─ Si ce n’était pas moi, un autre aurait le poste. Je ne peux l’accepter, je vous aime trop pour cela. Par ailleurs, vous ai-je déjà fait mal ?  
─ Non, souffla Sirius.  
─ M’aimez-vous, monsieur Black ?  
─ Plus que tout au monde, monsieur, reconnu le plus honnêtement du monde l’adolescent.   
─ Voudriez-vous que je laisse à un autre ma place ? Dites-moi, je plaiderai en sa faveur. Si vous me le demandez, je la lui donnerai et je partirai pour toujours.   
─ Non ! Pardon.   
─ Pourtant vous sembliez vouloir que je parte quand vous tout raconté. Cela m’a terriblement blessé.   
─ Pardonnez-vous ! souffla Sirius relevant la tête allant se nicher dans les bras de l’homme sanglotant, brisé et désolé d’avoir fait du mal à l’homme.   
─ Je vous aime aussi, alors essayez de réussir cette potion que vous puissiez manger aujourd’hui.  
─ Pourquoi m’aimez-vous, Monsieur Jedusor ?  
─ Car il faut bien un peu de lumière dans l’obscurité, Monsieur Black. »_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_En rien une obligation, de fait (de facto) et d'usage, enseigner l'acte sexuel et s'occuper du passage à l'âge adulte entre 11 et 15 ans est une habitude régulière chez les nobles. (De nombreux rois sont passés par là.) et ce depuis la Rome Antique._

_Cette scène a été difficile à écrire, les monstres se glissant la nuit, je les connais. Il m’a fallut longtemps pour en parler, encore plus pour me soigner. J’imagine qu’elle est dérangeante, tant mieux. Je n’ai aucune envie d’écrire de la pédopornographie. Toutefois, je n’ai pas non-plus envie de perturbé quelqu’un. Si jamais vous vous sentez mal face à cette lecture, je vous invite déjà à en parler et éventuellement à ne pas continuer le récit._

**_Il_ ** _**est évident que Sirius a bien fait de parler. Il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne et parler est une solution. Même si vous tombez sur quelqu’un qui n’écoute pas, continuez de parler. Quelqu’un finira par vous écouter.**_

_Ce récit est imaginaire, mais si une connaissance ou vous-même êtes victime ou l’avez été, il existe de nombreuses personnes et organismes pour vous aider. Vous n’êtes pas seul. Vous n’êtes pas coupable et vous n’avez pas à être honteux._

_Référence :  
Sur la psychologie de Sirius concernant la partie mentale face à ce qu’il a vécu, vit ou vivra, je me suis inspirée des livres suivants afin de construire ses sentiments ambiguës, son déni, sa relation à l’adulte :   
\- Un inceste ordinaire. Et pourtant tout le monde savait  
\- Le silence des autres de Lydia Gouardo   
\- La première fois j’avais six ans, 36 questions sur l’inceste et vivre en couple après l’inceste d’Isabelle Aubry   
-Claustria de Régis Jauffret (qui est très dur)   
-_ _Savage Grace: The True Story of Fatal Relations in a Rich and Famous American Family qui relate l'assassinat de madame Baekeland par son fils car elle le prostituait à des femmes pour qu'il oublie son homosexualité (en 1972 ce qui correspond à la période maraudeur)  
\- L'autobiographie de Pola Kinski, fille d'un acteur célèbre, et pareil, même année que les maraudeurs qui a été abusé toute son enfance jusqu'à sa majorité et même au-delà par son père jusqu'à parvenir à "avoir sa vie"  
\- Les Bienveillantes dans ce qu'on fait subir et le positionnement de certains des agresseurs.  
\- La pièce controversée dommage qu'elle soit une putain  
\- Des maux pour le taire   
\- L’étude de l'érotomanie pédophile  
Le ludopathe, le pédophile et l'enfant merveilleux de Marc-Léopold Lévy  
\- Les faits divers suivants : L'affaire de Gisort où un animateur payait des adolescents pour avoir des services sexuels, l’affaire de pédophilie de l'école de Villefontaine ainsi que pas mal d’autres.   
  
_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 _A votre avis, que verraient les maraudeurs dans le miroir de Riséd et le choixdron_ ❥❤ _?(oui, changement d’ambiance, sans transition !)  
 **Réponse de MinnieMey :  
**_ James : je t’avoue je sais pas, peut-être entouré de ses copains qui l’adulent et champion de Quidditch Remus : être un garçon normal et peut-être tenir la main de Sirius Peter : être reconnu par ses amis, James et Sirius le trouvant génial Sirius : également avec ses amis, heureux à faire les 400 coups, s’enfuir loin de chez lui avec son frère

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	13. Chapitre 10 - Mauvais rêves

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ! »

Sanglotant le rebelle ne vit pas qu’il avait frappé le nez de James dans une vésanie hystérique nocturne. James, alerté par ses hurlements, ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction. Le nez de James coulait abondamment, il tenta de rattraper Sirius mais c’était trop tard. Ce dernier remua, violement, tombant sur le sol dans une crise de somnambulisme. Il criait, il hurlait. Il pleurait. Remus s’était déjà précipité pour soigner à la fois James et aider Sirius. Ils paniquaient. Ils devaient prévenir un adulte ! Il y en avait assez des secrets.

« Je vais chercher McGonagall, s’écria James le nez encore douloureux.  
─ Non ! » s’écria Peter.

James et Remus le regardèrent surpris. Le garçon rondelet se rapprocha de Sirius se tordant au sol. D’un coup de baguette, il sembla le réveiller. Les larmes s’écoulaient le long des yeux verts de Sirius en silence. Il agrippa brutalement Peter qui s’était porté à sa hauteur. Le visage de Sirius se dissimula contre le garçon bloqué dans l’engramme de son esprit. Il respira ses odeurs mélangées de bonbon et de fleurs rassurantes. Les larmes mouillaient le pyjama de Peter. Le corps de Sirius était secoué par des spasmes indémontrables qui s’accentuaient quand James et Peter tentèrent de s’approcher et se calmèrent quand ils reculèrent. Petit à petit, Sirius s’apaisa, le regard vide devant lui inconscient de ce qui l’entourait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a… ?   
─ C’est un rejet de magie ancré dans le pentagramme de son esprit, expliqua Peter sous la surprise des deux autres qu’il sache quoique ce soit et surtout qui ne comprenaient rien.   
─ C’est quoi ? » dit James, se rapprochant pour récupérer Sirius dans ses bras.

C’était son meilleur ami ! Il était agacé que ce soit Peter qui ait su régler la situation. Sirius l’observa sans le voir. Ses grands yeux verts vides fixaient devant lui. C’était effrayant. Les yeux ne cillaient pas, les pupilles ne changeaient pas et James demeura pétrifié de le voir ainsi. Le voyant incapable de s’en occuper, Peter récupéra leur ami dans ses bras et le coucha dans le lit. Il murmura un sort d’apaisement. Sirius s’endormit immédiatement, tenant dans sa main celle de Peter qui lui caressait le front. Remus et James regardèrent l’héritier des Black au caractère sybarite avec inquiétude. Sirius avait toujours eu un sommeil particulier. Il dormait en journée – lui faisant arriver en retard à ses clubs, aux entrainements de quidditch et en cours – et ne s’endormait que quand il semblait certain qu’ils dormaient tous, s’il s’endormait. Il était toujours réveillé avant eux. Sirius pouvait juste ne pas dormir et passer la nuit à travailler sur la carte. Aussi ce réveil perturbé les surprenaient-ils. Sirius disait ne pas avoir besoin de sommeil et ça avait toujours été le cas, alors ils ne se questionnaient pas à ce sujet.

« Sirius ?   
─ Laisse-le dormir, dit Peter, c’est normal. Il n’aura rien demain.  
─ Il faudra lui en parler.   
─ Il ne se souviendra pas, dit Peter avec calme, et vous en voudra de lui en parler.   
─ Comment ça ? demanda doucement Remus.  
─ Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, souffla Peter ennuyé, et je ne lui dis plus. Il a toujours l’air triste quand je lui dis qu’il a pleuré dans son sommeil. On ne devrait pas lui dire.   
─ Comment ça ? répéta colériquement James, C’est arrivé combien de fois ?   
─ Ne vous fâchez, c’est lui qui ne voulait pas que j’en parle ! Ça arrivait parfois quand on était en punition, le soir, pendant les dernières vacances. Ça s’est drôlement espacé. Cela devait disparaître en se reposant, mais l’entrainement de Quidditch d’aujourd’hui l’a sans doute trop fatigué. Il veut tellement que McGonagall l’autorise à jouer et… et…   
─ Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ?  
─ James, calme-toi ! Tu vas le réveiller ! gronda Rémus.   
─ Peter, ne prends pas de décision ! Tu es qu’un crétin ! Tu dois tout nous dire ! »

James claqua la porte de la chambre pour aller s’agacer ailleurs conscient qu’il était injuste. Il haïssait savoir que Sirius ne lui disait jamais rien. Il haïssait que son meilleur ami soit un mystère et qu’il souffre. Il haïssait d’avoir le sentiment que leur amitié n’existait que dans un sens. Et il aimait encore moins avoir laissé Peter et Sirius être punis pendant les vacances de noël alors qu’il était caché sous la cape d’invisibilité ! Voir Sirius et Peter se rapprocher depuis et avoir des secrets le rendait fou. Evidemment, il avait été lâche. Il aurait dû y être ! Sirius devait lui en vouloir ! C’était tellement douloureux de voir son meilleur ami en train de souffrir.

« James ? »

Les beaux yeux verts de Lily Potter occupée à lire dans la salle commune se posèrent sur le garçon qui semblait avoir pleuré. Il grogna, essuyant son nez sur sa manche devant Lily si zélatrice en permanence. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait faire à cette heure ici ? Il ne pouvait deviner qu’elle avait rejoint pendant la nuit Severus. Il ne pouvait deviner qu’à chaque fois qu’il montrait des failles, la jeune fille en était touchée.

« Viens jouer une partie d’échec, je n’arrive pas non-plus à dormir, dit-elle soudainement en le voyant les yeux dans le vague.  
─ T’es _nulle_ aux échecs !  
─ Apprends-moi ? Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas inscrit au club avec Peter et Remus ?   
─ J’y joue déjà beaucoup avec mon père.   
─ Apprends-moi.   
─ Très bien, Mademoiselle Evans.   
─ Merci, Monsieur Potter. »

Dans la chambre, Peter ravala ses larmes. Il regarda Remus terminer de border Sirius et venir s’allonger sur la couverture. Il grimpa sur le lit, ses doigts passant tendrement dans ses cheveux de l’adolescent, préoccupé de découvrir que d’autres que lui pouvaient souffrir. Remus n’avait jamais pensé que Sirius puisse être triste avant aujourd’hui. Sirius semblait reposer et apaiser. Difficile de croire ce qu’il venait de voir.

« James est juste fâché, ne lui en veux, supplia Remus.   
─ Je s… je sais, bredouilla Peter, c’est Sirius qui m’a fait promettre…   
─ Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Explique-moi.   
─ J’ai p… as le droit d…e te le dire…   
─ Peter, je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne le dirais à personne. Tu dois pouvoir te confier à moi.  
─ …je suis ton meilleur ami ?   
─ Evidemment, tu es la première personne à m’avoir tendu la main dans le train, n’est-ce pas ? Explique-moi.  
─ Son père est venu le voir après les vacances de noël. Sa colère était grande et il lui a lancé un endoloris pour le punir d’avoir été contacté par Dumbledore.   
─ C’est impossible, c’est interdit, Peter ! »

Peter renifla et pourtant, c’était le cas. Sirius avait supplié Peter de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore et à madame Pomfrey, lui demandant de l’aide pour se soigner. Seulement, le sort impardonnable d’une grande cruauté avait des effets secondaires même s’il essayait de les retenir. Fort heureusement, Peter était plutôt bon en sort de soin. Il aurait même été brillant s’il avait eu confiance en lui.

« Pourquoi il continue de provoquer son père s’il est aussi sévère ? soupira Remus.   
─ _Je n’en sais rien,_ répondit Peter.  
─ On doit en parler à James, son père ne peut pas lever la baguette sur lui.   
─ Sirius ne veut pas ! dit Peter.   
─ On doit le faire ! »

Peter gronda Remus. « James ne doit pas tout savoir ! Il n’a pas toujours raison ! » Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il veuille faire ce qui était le mieux et pas ce que la personne voulait ? Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Toujours James ! Encore James ! Ce n’était pas toujours à James de décider ! Le quidditch, les filles pour le bal, les plaisanteries, la carte ! James, encore James ! Remus aussi ronchonnait mentalement, même s’il était trop poli pour le montrer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Peter ne veuille pas admettre que préserver Sirius en cédant à tous ses caprices n’était pas la meilleure solution ? Ce n’est pas parce que Sirius ne voulait pas qu’on apprenne la vérité, qu’on ne devait pas la dire. Il soupira : « Mais James, c’est notre chef, Peter. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Sirius passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs et noirs. Il ne savait pas que les crises pouvaient arriver en dormant. La barbe ! Maudits chaudrons et poil de troll ! Il s’était assoupi sur son lit, en se disant « Dix secondes et je repars », s’était endormi et s’était fait rattraper par les crises. Et, cet idiot de James qui voulait encore et toujours en parler aux parents ! Savait-il seulement ce qui arrivait quand on se plaignait d’adultes à d’autres adultes ? _C’était pire après ! Bien pire !_ Les parents de James le diraient aux siens et il finirait par quitter Poudlard. Peter se rapprocha des volières, tremblant.

« Sirius…  
─ Tu ne sais pas garder un secret, j’ai été idiot de te confier quoique ce soit.   
─ Sirius…   
─ C’était idiot. Ce n’est pas ta faute, dit dans un rire Sirius, je ne t’en veux pas.   
─ C’est pas… c’est pas… Tu as pleuré ?   
─ J’pleure pas, marmonna-t-il, les plumes des hiboux ça piquent, c’est tout !   
─ Siri …   
─ J’ai toujours su que je ne pouvais compter que sur Remus et James. Ce n’est rien. On a tous nos défauts Peter. J’ai été idiot de te parler. T’es qu’un rapporteur. »

Peter baissa ses doux yeux bleus sur Sirius. S’il dénonçait Rémus, Sirius aurait le cœur brisé. C’était plus simple que ce soit lui, parce que Sirius avait « toujours » su que lui n’était pas une personne de confiance. Après tout, c’était sa faute si Remus avait eu connaissance de son secret. Peter s’en voulait d’avoir été en colère auprès de James. Ils s’étaient expliqués. Le brun à lunettes avait ri, s’excusant à son tour de s’être fâché.

James avait des coups de sang aussi vite dit, aussi vite effacé. Il avait déjà oublié préoccupé par un grand autre problème : les pirates, ça lui plaisait plus comme nom ! Il voulait un nom qui signifiait tout ce qu’ils étaient ! (Certainement pas les quatre là ou les cancrelats.)

Peter, Sirius et Peter riaient de la bêtise de James et de la simplicité de sa vie. Tout semblait si facile dans sa vie. Personne ne devinait que derrière les yeux marron, d’autres questions se bousculaient qui pouvaient se résumer en une : est-ce qu’il avait tous la même vie ? Pourquoi Remus semblait-il si malingre quand il revenait chez ses parents et qu’il était toujours éblouit par les cadeaux que pouvait avoir James ? C’était quoi sa vie en tant qu’enfant lycanthrope en dehors de Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que Peter était-il si craintif et se pliait-il à admettre des fautes qui n’étaient pas les siennes ? Pourquoi craignait-il de venir à l’animalerie avec eux et était-il aussi maladroit ? Pourquoi Severus était-il si seul ? Pourquoi Lily semblait parfois ne pas s’arrêter de manger ? Pourquoi avait-elle l’air de ne pas savoir s’arrêter à quoique ce soit : ni manger, ni étudier, ni les échecs, ni tout ce qu’elle touchait ? Pourquoi elle s’obligeait à sourire quand elle semblait triste ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l’air triste ? Pourquoi les gens semblaient amusés quand il décrivait la tristesse comme l’acte d’un ami le boudant ? Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres tristesses ? C’était quoi la mort ? C’est quoi la mort ? Ca semblait important, très important, mais James n’avait jamais connu personne qui était mort. Pas même un animal de compagnie.

James haïssait quand toutes ces questions venaient troubler son esprit. Il essayait de les chasser en permanence mais elles revenaient tenaces. Une était horriblement tenace : arrivait-il à rendre heureux ses amis ? James venait de réaliser qu’il était heureux. Et de comprendre, dans le même coup, que d’autres ne l’étaient pas. Que les éclats de rire n’étaient pas innés chez tout le monde. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas ce que ça lui faisait ressentir. Il se sentait coupable d’être bien-né. Il se sentait coupable de faire du mal.

Est-ce qu’il faisait du mal à Quirrell et à Snape en se moquant d’eux ? Est-ce qu’eux-aussi étaient tristes ? Est-ce que quelqu’un l’était autant que Lily Evans qui avait pleuré longtemps devant le jeu d’échecs pour une histoire farfelue d’ami qui ne voulait pas sortir du placard et n’assumait en rien leur histoire ? James ne comprenait pas : si c’était un vrai ami, il ne devait pas avoir honte d’elle – même si elle était une fille. Lily avait sangloté qu’elle n’arriverait à rien, qu’elle était nulle en vol et qu’elle était juste une ratée. James avait banalement secoué de la tête. Bah, oui, elle était nulle mais il lui conseilla gentiment d’en parler à Daisy. Elle pourrait sans doute lui donner des cours de vol. « Après tout, elle a bien réussi à faire tenir Remus sur l’un d’eux, et ce n’était pas gagné ! »

Oui, James n’aimait pas toutes les questions alors il les envoyait loin mais elles revenaient et il savait qu’un jour, il devra chercher des réponses.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

James dans sa tête, il y a tellement de pourquoi. J’ai toujours imaginé Peter comme un enfant doux à la base. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi car il y a peu de descriptions de lui, si ce n’est pour dire qu’il n’était pas doué.

Seriez-vous plutôt dire à un adulte que Sirius a reçu un sort impardonnable #TeamPotter ou plutôt de respecter la volonté de Sirius #TeamPettigrow. Je sais que Remus peut paraitre faible, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu’il a peur lui-même de perdre tout ce qu’il a et est dans une souffrance perpétuelle. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui.

Une autre question, qui n’a rien à voir, quel est l’animagi de Tom Jedusor s’il devait en avoir un (je vais en avoir besoin, je pensais serpent… mais est-ce pas trop basique ❥❤ ?)   
Réponse de MinnieMey : Me suis jamais posée la question mais un serpent, un basilic ? C’est ce qui serait le plus logique...

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	14. Chapitre 11 : Empire Sorcier III

Les gazettes sorcières du 13 mars 1973 titraient toutes sur la même information : « Les bureaux du ministère étaient sous écoute ! » Impossible de savoir pendant combien de temps le ministère l’avait été et par qui il l’avait été. Un pays étranger ? Un groupuscule obscur ? Les adeptes de Grindelwald ? Le ministère répondait : peu de temps. Les anglais n’étaient pas dupes et réclamaient davantage de transparence. Les émules de cette affaire se mirent à provoquer une crise économique au niveau de la bourse sorcière. Les familles nobles n’étaient pour la plupart pas inquiètes mais les nouveaux bourgeois commençaient à perdre beaucoup d’argent. Cette instabilité économique augmentait davantage le sentiment d’amertume. La colère se faisait entendre et dans les rouages la haine commençait à se tourner vers les moldus qui ramenaient leurs problématiques dans le monde magique. Ils devaient bien être stupides pour provoquer toutes ces difficultés ! Jamais avant que des né-moldus ne soient au ministère les bureaux n’avaient été placés sous écoute !

Une semaine plus tard, un autre évènement vint bouleverser les sorciers. Un sorcier né de parents moldus attaqua une foule de petits sorciers qui jouaient dans la garderie de la petite-licorne-magique. Il parvint à en tuer trois avant d’être tué à son tour par l’un des employés. Ces derniers et les familles étaient profondément choqués. La foule avait distinctement entendu le né-moldu crier « Mort à Merlin ! Mort à la Magie ! » pendant l’attaque. Nombreux enfants de moldus perturbés face aux nouvelles croyances des magiciens les voyaient comme le diable incarné et devait être surveillé, même après avoir été scolarisés à Poudlard – quand ils acceptaient de l’être. Car nombreuses familles refusaient de laisser leurs enfants être scolarisés dans une prétendue école de magie.

Les sorciers furent profondément choqués de cette attaque. La seconde guerre mondiale n’avait-elle pas été assez pour les moldus ? Il fallait qu’ils rajoutent de nouvelles guerres partout dans le monde ! Et leurs enfants aux quelques gènes récessifs de magie venaient s’infiltrer chez eux et prendre travail, situation et argent si durement gagner et tuer les leurs ! Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire quand on nous retire le pain de la bouche ? Sans parler des maladies qu’ils ramenaient avec eux ! Avant les sangs de bourbe, il y avait moins de virus, de cancers, de problèmes et surtout de cracmol. Si les moldus avaient tant changé que ça, pourquoi devait-on encore se cacher d’eux ? Le monde magique s’était enfui. Il n’était que des rats cachés dans ce bateau qu’était la terre et ceux qui gouvernaient le navire étaient ignares, faibles et inutiles !

Au lieu de régler le problème des non-magiciens, ils se battaient entre eux. Les géants étaient sommés de rester sur leurs terres, les centaures n’avaient aucun droit, les loups-garous étaient traités comme des animaux à abattre, les vélanes, les nymphes, les incubes et les succubes étaient persécutés pour l’attrait qu’ils exerçaient chez les hommes. Eux le peuple magique persécuté depuis des siècles payait le prix de la guerre de Grindelwald. Pourquoi devraient-ils payer les fautes d’un homme et de quelques personnes qui avaient été séduites par lui ? Pour le bien des moldus n’était-il pas préférable d’avoir le contrôle de leurs connaissances ? Les moldus étaient un danger. Et si Grindelwald avait raison ? Dumbledore avait la main mise sur l’école… c’était inacceptable ! A quoi servait le conseil ?

Sirius Black frissonna. Les sixièmes et septièmes années ne parlaient plus que de ça. Les premières années jouaient aux contaminés, « son jeu » avait dépassé les limites de ce qu’il aimait. Il en était désormais lassé. Les secondes années soufflaient entre elles des histoires de magie noire. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années parlaient de Tom Jedusor et la peur que des enfants de moldus ne pètent un câble. Avec l’actualité politique qui préoccupait les adultes, il y avait celles diffusées par un homme séduisant à la voix suave et au charisme électrisant. Selon les dires, Tom Jedusor aurait dit que parce qu’on dissimulait la magie aux moldus, ces derniers avaient peur de nous et qu’il existait d’autres façons de faire. L’Histoire est écrite par les gagnants ! Est-ce que Grindelwald avait vraiment tort ou n’avait-il pas eu de chance ? Toutes les guerres ont des morts !

Et le doute, l’incertitude, l’envie de réécrire l’histoire parcouraient les étudiants aux esprits encore fébriles et à l’envie de connaître mieux. Tom Jedusor pouvait-il offrir cela ? Il était bluffant de vérités et tous les mots qu’il disait était séduisant.

La rumeur disait que Tom Jedusor avait été l’un des élèves préférés de Dumbledore, qu’il était descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard et qu’il avait su résoudre à lui seul de nombreux mystères du château. On lui prêtait des pouvoirs magiques dignes des fables. Il pouvait devenir invisible et passer sous les portes, il pouvait voler sans balai et savait user de la magie noire, il pouvait se changer en bête, il contrôlait les sinistros. Les rumeurs enflaient et les jeunes aimaient rajouter du folklore et un imaginaire de plus en plus important. Certains étaient persuadés de l’avoir vu avec Sirius Black sur le quai de la gare l’année dernière en train de lui acheter des sucreries. D’autres l’auraient vu au Chaudron Baveur avec Dumbledore. On disait l’avoir vu en train d’attaquer une foule. En train d’en sauver une. Il aurait protégé une vélane. Il aurait protégé une sorcière victime d’un sort. Il serait le protecteur des malheureux. Il serait un vampire et contrôlerait les loups-garous.

C’est dans cette ambiance que Remus fêta son anniversaire. Ses amis lui avaient préparé de nombreux cadeaux. Sirius était enchanté de dépenser son argent de poche pour son ami. Il imaginait parfaitement que son père perdrait la tête s’il apprenait qu’il était ami avec un lycanthrope. James avait supplié ses parents d’avoir un balai pour Remus. Ils avaient avec sagesse refusé et avaient envoyé un jeu d’échec ainsi qu’un abonnement à « Mystères et créatures incroyables. » James pestait que les cadeaux étaient nuls ! (Il aimait beaucoup ce mot.) Remus les préférait à tous les balais du monde. Ils se mirent à rire quand Peter montra son cadeau fait avec tant d’amour. Peter faisait peine à voir avec son gâteau, mais il avait cherché à faire au mieux, dessinant lui et ses amis dessus. Il n’avait pas d’argent à dépenser en cadeau contrairement à Sirius et James.

« Tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin, j’aime les tâches de couleurs que t’as toujours sur les doigts, dit Sirius.   
─ Mais j’ai raté …   
─ Moi, j’aime ce qui est un peu raté, j’aime bien ce que t’es. »

Il oublia aussitôt avoir félicité Peter. Retournant rire avec ses amis. Il complimentait régulièrement tout le monde. Il n’accordait pas d’importance aux mots qu’il disait, ni aux gestes qu’il avait. Sirius était inconscient. Peter rougissait. Remus le remarqua et l’oublia. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il remarquait pourtant que Sirius avait tendance à provoquer un effet chez d’autres jeunes. Le garçon à la peau tannée et aux yeux verts semblait ne pas vouloir s’inquiéter d’hier et de demain. Un changement majeur entre lui et James qui avait parfois des questionnements sur les origines et les conséquences. James pensait à demain, Sirius ne voulait ni penser à hier ni à demain.

La fin du mois annonça l’arrivée de l’anniversaire de James. Sirius avait vu les choses en grand. Il avait trouvé dans la tour d’astronomie une pièce vide. Il y avait installé un repas pour quatre. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison et usé des sortilèges, matière où il était particulièrement brillant, pour transformer la pièce en une parfaite réplique de l’empire des sorciers III, la bd sorcière la plus dévorée par James – et la plupart des jeunes sorciers.

Face à cet afflux de cadeaux de Sirius, Remus avec la réplique d’un vif d’or achetée dans une quincaillerie et Peter avec son gâteau en forme de balai faisaient pâle figure. De toute façon, les parents de James l’avaient déjà couvert de cadeaux de manière totalement indécente. L’explosion de joie de Sirius de préparer la fête de James n’aurait pas pu être raisonnée. Remus et Peter en étaient attendris : James n’avait pas un jour d’anniversaire mais une semaine qui devait finir en apothéose. Remus se disait que c’était dans ce genre de cas qu’il se rappelait que Sirius était plus jeune qu’eux tant il accordait des détails à des futilités. Sirius était stressé à l’idée que son cadeau ne soit pas aimé par James. Il était vrai que James avait déjà presque tout vécu en anniversaire spectaculaire. Ses parents en avaient toujours fait un moment incroyable.

Ils menèrent James dans la pièce vide. James était ravi de voir la pièce transformée. Il regarda le gâteau pour souffler les bougies. Les garçons se mirent à chanter à tue-tête joyeux anniversaire. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir voulu faire de choix, alors c’était un gros bazar de cadeaux.

Soudainement, un bruit les alerta. Ils sursautèrent quand l’armoire de la pièce se mit à trembler. James se rapprocha de cette dernière qui se mit à grincer en s’ouvrant. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche. De l’armoire, une main décrépie attrapa la porte et dans un grincement sonore elle se mit à frapper et gratter le bois. La créature décharnée repoussant entièrement la porte apparue. Un zombie de l’empire sorcier III apparut.

« Sirius, c’est toi qui as fait ça ? » s’enquit Remus.

Il était inquiet et ne comprenait pas la blague de Sirius. Ce dernier branla du chef de gauche à droite. Ce n’était pas son idée. La créature en entendant Remus se tourna vers lui et se mit à grandir. Un loup-garou apparut. Il était grand, poilu, effrayant et bavant avec rage. Un loup-garou des contes de fées qui n’avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Remus.

Sirius reconnut la créature comme étant un épouvantard. Il y en avait souvent dans les greniers des vieux manoirs. Il connaissait le sien : c’était un sinistros. Depuis tout petit, il était effrayé par ce monstre, créature totem de sa famille, souvent décrit et jamais vu. Il s’était déjà entrainé avec ses différents précepteurs. Il savait le rendre mignon comme un husky.

Il se plaça devant Remus. Il lui suffisait de penser à une muselière. Il essaya de se souvenir de la formule à employer, il la connaissait par cœur, c’était facile ! La forme devant lui commença à se changer. Sirius connaissait la formule ! Il la savait ! Face à l’apparition spectrale qui prenait vie, il ne parvint qu’à bafouiller un mot incompréhensible. Ce n’était pas un chien des enfers qui apparaissait mais une ombre sombre et abominable qui avança d’un pas spectral vers Sirius. Un froid glacial commença à remplir la pièce. Le garçon, remonta ses bras devant son visage, terrifié, marmonnant le mot. Il n’eut aucun effet, il était trop effrayé. Remus l’entendit, ce mot… Son père lui en avait parlé ! 

« RIDIKULUS ! »

La main tendue, Remus fixa l’épouvantard redevenu un loup se retrouver avec des cheveux gras, une robe de sorcier sale et trop grande, une écharpe verte déjà abimée et un sac mité en train d’essayer de tenir sur un balai défraichi. Remus avait honte d’user ainsi de la dernière mésaventure en vol de Severus qui essayait en vain d’intégrer l’équipe de Quidditch des serpentards, mais la créature geignit alors que James et Peter riaient : « Serpillère est plus poilu que d’ordinaire ! »

La spécialité du père de Remus était justement de savoir combattre les épouvantards.

La créature se tourna vers James qui pointa sa baguette magique : « RIDIKULUS ! »

Le zombie se retrouva dans une flaque de gelée en train d’essayer de bouger, s’y enfonçant ridiculement. Peter posa les mains devant sa bouche, explosant de rire.

« À toi, Peter ! appela Remus.  
─ …Ah… »

Sous la surprise générale, un chat apparut devant Peter crachant et miaulant. Il usa du sort, rata la première fois. Encouragé par Remus, James et Sirius qui avait retrouvé des couleurs, l’épouvantard devint une souris rose bonbon. L’épouvantard se retourna vers Sirius qui avait un rire joyeux et le perdit immédiatement. Un froid glacial commença à atteindre l’intégralité de la pièce. L’épouvantard le sentait, Remus et Sirius étaient les points faibles. Si Remus parvenait à chasser sa peur de devenir un monstre, Sirius lui n’arrivait pas à affronter ce qu’il voyait. Ce n’était pas une peur d’enfant qui le terrorisait. Il n’y a rien de pire qu’un enfant avec des peurs d’adulte.

Remus, James et Peter se placèrent autour de la forme spectrale, criant plusieurs fois le sort, le courage de venir en aide à leur ami leur permettant d’affronter l’étrange créature. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne soudainement la forme d’un zombie avec une queue de chat rose et des dents de loup. Ils riaient, mais la bête sentait la terreur dans la pièce, elle devait la trouver. Elle cherchait et finalement, elle alla se réfugier dans le placard comprenant que les trois enfants ne la lâcheraient pas. L’épouvantard était encore trop jeune pour un vrai danger. Il ne s’était pas encore nourri d’assez de peurs.

« C’était trop bien ! s’écria James.  
─ Mon père m’a déjà parlé de ça, dit Remus, c’est un épouvantard   
─ J’adore, dit bravement Peter.  
─ Où est Sirius ? » répondit James.

Ils se regardèrent. Sirius avait disparu. Ils se mirent à le chercher. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent les cadeaux, le gâteau, la fête et l’envie de s’amuser, allant chercher dans leur dortoir persuadés à une nouvelle blague de Sirius : une chasse à l’homme ou un autre jeu tout aussi idiot ! James hésita toutefois à prévenir le concierge, au cas où, Remus et Peter ne voulaient pas « Arrête de tout dire ! »

Ils préféraient retrouver Sirius au dortoir ou ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! De plus, Sirius n’aurait pas voulu qu’un adulte soit au courant de ce qu’il avait organisé. Ils se ferraient encore grondés.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Je me demande bien ce que pourrait être mon épouvantard.

A dans deux-trois jours ❥❤.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	15. Chapitre 12 : Hais-moi

_Quels imbéciles !_

Severus les avait regardé partir et les avait mentalement insultés. Il avait réussi à gâcher l’anniversaire de James ! Comme les créateurs s’étaient montrés cruel au mois de janvier en l’humiliant d’une stupide blague, sans savoir que c’était le sien. Jour déjà bien triste car seule Lily en connaissait la date et que même ses parents semblaient l’avoir oublié. (Severus se doutait que son père avait dû refuser à sa mère de lui envoyer un message ou qu’elle n’était juste pas en état de le faire.)

Voir les quatre idiots avoir peur, lui tira du plaisir. Bien fait ! Les pauvres peurs des trois idiots le faisaient bien rire et en même temps l’affliger : c’était tellement injuste ! Rien de triste n’était dans la vie de ces pathétiques Gryffondor ! Un zombie de BD pour James ? Ridikulus, sa plus grande peur était donc de sa maudite BD. Il avait quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Un loup-garou pour Remus digne des contes de fées, pas surprenant pour un lecteur, mais pareil. Il fallait être un vrai bébé pour avoir peur de ça ! Un chat pour Peter ? Encore plus ridicule ! Pauvres petits qui n’avaient pas conscience de ce qu’était la vraie peur qui tient réveillée et empêche de dormir.

C’était de la satisfaction dans ses veines. Alors pourquoi n’attendait-il pas pour donner le coup de grâce à la forme invisible. Celle qui méritait plus encore sa haine tant il était ridicule à pas savoir gérer son petit spectre, provenant surement d’une autre BD. L’armoire trembla. Severus regarda vers la porte. Sérieusement ? James, Peter et Remus n’avaient-ils donc pas vu que Sirius s’était caché ?

La forme glaciale et obscure s’extirpa émanant une aura terrifiante. Elle s’avança glapi-clopant lentement vers l’être qui s’était recroquevillé et se croyait caché sous la cape d’invisibilité – quand on est riche, on peut décidément tout acheter.

Sirius ne bougeait pas. Sans le voir, Severus sentait qu’il paniquait à la respiration saccadée qui lui parvenait. L’épouvantard découvrit la cape, posant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Sirius et l’atmosphère devint insupportable au point où de la vapeur sortait désormais des lèvres blêmissantes de Severus. C’était criant de réalisme pour un simple monstre de BD et bien plus terrifiant que les autres apparitions. La créature avait pleinement désormais la main sur Sirius qui avait cessé de trembler, immobilisé sous la terreur, les yeux plongés dans cette terreur qui avait définitivement gagné. L’épouvantard s’en délectait et se prépara à dévorer sa proie pétrifiée.

« Ridikulus ! »

La créature se retourna vers lui et dans un bruit, ressemblant à un claquement de fouet, elle se changea en un homme. D’un geste ferme, Severus n’eut que le temps que de voir le regard de son père tenant une bouteille à la main et renvoya la bestiole dans l’armoire. Il verrouilla aussitôt l’armoire le scellant avec force. Severus ne craignait pas d’affronter l’image de son père, il s’y était entrainé mais il ne voulait pas montrer une faiblesse à Sirius.

« Qui est faible, Black ? ironisa-t-il, t’es un… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius n’avait visiblement pas vu l’homme. Sirius n’avait sans doute même pas conscience de sa présence. Son teint était livide, ses lèvres bleutées, ses yeux écarquillés, les iris dilatés. Le rythme cardiaque de l’adolescent s’accéléra, de la transpiration s’écoula de ses tempes, de ses bras et de son dos alors que le garçon reprenait petit à petit sa respiration. Son cœur se mit à palpiter, les poils de ses avant-bras dressés, son corps se mettant à tremper. Sirius déglutit tentant d’apaiser sa gorge sèche. Et d’un coup, il haleta. De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Sirius. Eh ! Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, songea Severus. Il regarda le plus jeune de quelques mois se mettre à sangloter, le corps parcourut de tremblements et d’hoquets. Eh, pleurer ça ne sert à rien ! Il fallait enfermer sa peine et continuer à avancer. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ?

« Laisse-moi… » sanglota Sirius prenant conscience de la présence d’une autre personne.

Ses cheveux étaient défaits. Ses mains vinrent dissimuler ses yeux. Severus remarqua qu’ils étaient devenus plus clairs, comme-ci la peur leur avait fait perdre la couleur verte qui avait pu s’y trouver. Merde. Il faisait chier. Où était son mordant ? Severus avait attrapé sa main pour l’insulter et Sirius s’y agrippa. Ses ongles se refermèrent sur la robe sale de Severus, posant sa tête contre lui, cherchant une respiration dans une panique tenace. Les yeux de Severus s’agrandir, Sirius sentait… mauvais. Une odeur qui n’était pas la sienne. Un odeur plus forte que d’ordinaire. Il sentait… l’effroi ?

« Arrête de pleurer ! Tu es ridicule !   
─ Je p’… pas.   
─ Tu peux, Black ! Es-tu faible ? »

Severus le sentit trembler. Sirius lui faisait mal à le serrer autant, il s’agrippait à lui, comme-ci il risquait de mourir s’il le lâchait. Il attrapa le menton de Sirius pour mieux le voir. Sirius finit par se redresser, acceptant ce regard dans le sien. Severus fut sidéré. Tout vert avait entièrement disparu. Des yeux nuages le regardaient. Sirius se laissa faire, cherchant cette main chaude qui caressait sa joue. Il l’attira davantage, la faisant glisser dans ses cheveux pour chercher une caresser réconfortante. Il soupira doucement, revenant dans les bras de Severus. Il était terrifié. Qu’est-ce-qui pouvait effrayer à ce point Sirius Black ?

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Severus ne sachant pas quoi faire, caressant simplement la chevelure noire en attendant que les larmes s’apaisent. Le cœur battant plus vite que celui d’un lapin commença à s’apaiser. Severus continua de caresser les cheveux et il sentit Sirius l’enlacer davantage, redressant un peu la tête.

« Je suis fort, souffla Sirius, le coin de sa lèvre se soulevant légèrement.   
─ Vraiment ? ricana Severus qui le gardait dans ses bras, tu as peur d’un petit épouvantard !  
─ C’est faux ! protesta Sirius dont les joues reprenaient de la couleur.  
─ Ben voyons ! » ricana Severus, sortant sa baguette. Il voulait vraiment faire le malin ?

Le placard s’ouvrit. Severus glissa derrière Sirius, refermant un bras en le sentant tenter de s’échapper. Ce dernier se crispa, essaya de se retourner pour faire dos à la créature, s’agrippant à Severus : « Fais-la partir. » Severus le contraignit à y faire faire face. Une main autour de sa taille, celle tenant sa baguette sur sa mâchoire. Il souffla à son oreille : « Tu es ridikulus, pense à tout ce que tu me fais subir, sale chien et affronte ta peur. Mon ennemi ne peut pas être aussi nul.   
─ Je… peux pas…   
─ Il approche, fais-le !  
─ …je…  
─ Il va t’attraper !   
─ N…n…non, non, non…   
─ Il est à un pas ! »

L’effrayant monstre extirpa une baguette d’un vêtement noir et la dirigea vers les deux enfants. Elle grandit, devenant un homme plus solide, mélangeant les deux peurs présente. Severus grogna, posant ses doigts sur ceux de Sirius qui tenaient sa baguette, prenant la sienne dans l’autre.

« Tu as déjà préparé la blague pour le bal du printemps, hein ?   
─ …, Sirius tenta de se retourner à nouveau.   
─ Pense à cette plaisanterie, Sirius. Pense à la tête de Potter. Il va bien rire de cette plaisanterie ? Et Lupin ? Et Pettigrow ? Est-ce-que Prewett va faire une meilleure pl…   
─ Ridikulus !   
─ Plus fort !  
─ Ridikulus ! »

La forme glapit, des fleurs apparaissant et éclosant dessus mais elles fanèrent aussitôt. Une bouteille d’alcool roula sur le sol, un éclair vert brilla sur la baguette.

« Encore !  
─ Ridikulus ! s’écria Sirius tremblant.   
─ Encore !  
─ Ridikulus ! tenta à nouveau plein de dynamisme Sirius rassuré par la présence le tenant dans ses bras.   
─ Encore…  
─ Ridi…  
─ Ridikulus ! » cria Severus en même temps que Sirius comprenant que malgré ses efforts, le garçon ne parviendrait pas à faire totalement disparaître sa peur.

La bête se recroquevilla, Severus en profita pour renvoyer un puissant sort et la repoussa dans son placard qu’il scella. Sirius se retourna, vers Severus, le regard perturbé… Severus savait parfaitement qu’il avait aidé Sirius, usant de sa baguette derrière. Ce dernier s’exclama joyeusement :

« J’ai gagné ! »

Severus savait qu’il pourrait l’humilier à cet instant précis. Lui dire à quel il était faible. C’était son moment ! Le moment de piétiner Sirius ! Lui rappeler qu’il n’était qu’un pleurnichard. « Tu as vu ? J’ai gagné ! Snape… Eh ! Severus, j’ai gagné ! »

Allez, tu peux l’écraser, dis-lui ! Severus sourit tendrement, il posa ses mains sur le visage de Sirius qui le regarda de ses yeux gris bienheureux. Sirius réalisa que Severus était plus grand que lui. Les pouces de Severus nettoyèrent les joues du garçon des larmes s’y trouvant encore.

« Je t’avais dit que tu pouvais, j’ai toujours raison.   
─ Oui ! Tu as vu ça ? questionna Sirius dont la modestie était le dernier de ses problèmes.   
─ J’ai surtout vu que tu as perdu le contrôle.   
─ Tu m’as encore aidé, constata Sirius étonné.   
─ Encore ? Sirius, tu te souviens de…   
─ Je n’me sens pas bien…, les yeux de l’adolescent s’agrandirent sous l’étonnement alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.  
─ Respire, c’est la peur. Idiot… »

Une peur si profonde qu’elle eût fait disparaître toute couleur des yeux de l’enfant. C’était toutefois en réalité l’adrénaline qui provoqua le malaise, contraignant Severus à avoir à nouveau son ennemi dans les bras. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être aussi effrayant pour que ça provoque une telle réaction ? **Qui** pouvait l’être ? La forme n’était pas bien grande et pas bien grosse non plus. Ce n’était pas un monstre… C’était une personne. Qui pouvait terroriser Sirius ? Cette forme ne ressemblait guère à Orion Black, non plus, pour ce que Severus en savait.

« C’est de moi que tu devrais avoir peur Sirius. Je vais me venger et tôt ou tard, tu payeras de t’être moqué de moi.   
─ Je… Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?   
─ Tu oses demander ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer juste car tu me hais !  
─ Tête-de-mort, je rigolais juste ! Je n’te hais pas. Je m’en fous.   
─ Tu dois me haïr pour me faire ça, s’agaça Severus.  
─ Hh…   
─ Tu es plus cruel quand tu te fous des gens, tu le sais au moins ?   
─ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? questionna Sirius, tu veux que je t’haïsse ?   
─ Oui, j’adore ça ! répondit l’autre garçon amèrement, On sait à Serpentard : "si t’as pas d’ennemis, tu es faible d’esprit !" »

Les yeux d’onyx de Severus se noyèrent dans les saphirs de l’autre enfant interrogateur. Sirius voulait juste s’amuser et faire rire les gens. Il s’en fichait de Severus. Sirius se moquait de tout le monde en réalité, il ne comprenait qu’à peine qu’il s’attachait à Remus et Peter, à James. C’était simplement que Severus était solitaire et déjà torturé par les autres. Une cible trop facile et comme il répondait, c’était amusant ! Il voulait juste s’amuser ! Sirius ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c’était davantage cruel encore de ne pas lui accorder d’importance que de le haïr, ni à quel point il était cruel de s’en prendre sans cesse à lui.

La main de Sirius était toujours sur la robe de Severus. Il ne la retira pas. Sirius avait déposé son front contre lui soufflant :

« Je n’aime pas haïr… ça me fait peur et on me l’a interdit. _C’est trop proche de l’amour et l’amour est mauvais._  
─ Hais-moi… »

Les doigts de Severus pincèrent le menton de Sirius. Ce dernier perdit ses yeux dans ceux de Severus à nouveau, il tenta de faire non de la tête, il ne voulait pas le détester. « Je t’aime bien… » souffla-t-il enfin.

Severus déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui laissant le temps de terminer sa phrase, volant sans le savoir le premier baiser de Sirius qui en sourit doucement, c’était doux et agréable.

« Cette école me surprend de jour en jour. Monsieur Black et Monsieur Snape, combien de fois vais-je vous trouver avec vos petits amoureux dans un placard ? » 

Severus rougit malgré lui en entendant le mot amoureux. Sirius regarda le concierge Appolon sans comprendre peu perméable à l’aspect de l’amour. Son précepteur ne cesser de lui en répétait les dangers.

Il se mit toutefois à protester quand Appolon Picott se mit à dire :

« Monsieur Black, 5 points en moins pour vous promener dans les couloirs, 10 pour m’avoir fait perdre mon temps, 10 pour avoir volé un épouvantard dans la salle des créatures interdites et 10 encore pour avoir encore embêté votre camarade de Serpentard. Maintenant, regagnez votre dortoir. Vous connaissez le chemin. Vos amis et votre directrice vous y attendent. Vous devriez être mortifié de les inquiéter de la sorte.   
─ …j’ai embêté personne… c’est pas moi… Picott-lo de la bouteille !  
─ Vous dites ?   
─ fmemr ! » grogna Sirius. 

Sirius quitta la pièce, en râlant, que ce n’était pas lui l’épouvantard. Severus allait partir, quand la main du concierge se posa sur son épaule.

« Arrêtez de le suivre ! de le provoquer ! de le chercher !   
─ J’ai rien fait ! dit Severus.   
─ L’autre soir Lily, puis Lucius, maintenant Sirius.   
─ On parlait juste.   
─ Bien entendu, c’est le jeune Black qui s’est jeté sur vos lèvres et cela l’a ému au point d’avoir les joues noircies de larmes ?  
─ Il avait mérité une leçon.   
─ Vous enseignez l’art d’embrasser maintenant, _professeur_ Snape ?   
─ Non, d’être humilié.   
─ Vous pourriez devenir amis, monsieur Snape, si vous le vouliez au lieu de lui tendre un piège. Sirius Black a besoin d’un ami de confiance. »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Oui, il avait piégé les quatre amis. Il ne voulait pas être leur ami ou peut-être que si ? Il voulait leur montrer qu’il était fort. Tout seul. Il n’avait pas peur d’un chat, d’un zombie, d’une ombre ou d’un loup-garou. Est-ce que c’était seulement un humain qui semblait terrifier Sirius ? Ce froid qu’il avait ressenti, d’où provenait-il ?

« Vous en voulez plus, acceptez-le et rapprochez-vous d’eux. Vous ne l’aurez pas en n’étant pas plus proche de ses amis. Il les choisira toujours à vous, dans cette configuration.   
─ Je veux qu’ils meurent ! Je déteste Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et ce maudit Potter ! »

Bien sûr qu’il voulait les voir souffrir davantage. Qu’il voulait revoir les yeux gris terrifiés. Oh que oui ! Bien fait pour Sirius ! Il voulait le voir à nouveau trembler, à nouveau se figer, à nouveau se jeter dans ses bras. Il voulait ressentir cette main contre lui, ce souffle chaud et cette joie qu’il avait procuré. Il avait été _tout_ pour Sirius le temps d’une seconde. Il l’avait marqué à jamais.

Les pensées de Severus furent soudainement si fortes qu’elles emplirent l’esprit d’Appolon Picott, se retrouvant face à une jeune fille rousse admirative embrassant Severus et un garçon aux cheveux noirs l’admirant et ouvrant ses lèvres pour chercher les siennes. _Maudit gosse !_ Appolon grogna, vivement préoccupé. Positif ou négatif comme émotion ? Est-ce malsain ou bien ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dumbledore, Minerva et Horace aimaient cette école. Il claqua des doigts.

Y avoir assisté était suffisant pour ses cauchemars futurs, il n’avait pas envie de le revivre. Très peu pour lui tout ce qui est en-dessous de sa propre année de naissance.

« A treize ans, à mon époque, on jouait aux billes. Vous devriez apprendre l’occlumancie.   
─ Pardon ?   
─ Black l’apprendra rapidement. Si vous voulez garder le contrôle sur lui, apprenez l’occlumantie ou vous risquez d’avoir des surprises. Je ne sais pas s’il appréciera d’avoir une vision de lui dans…   
─ Qui me l’apprendra ? coupa sec Severus.  
─ Demandez à votre directeur.   
─ Vous ne m’enlevez pas de points ? J’étais là moi-aussi ! » remarqua Severus. 

Appolon esquissa un sourire que Severus aurait juré être amusé.

« Non, vous m’avez distrait, retournez dans vos cachots. J’ai encore miss Prewett, Weasley n°1, l’ainé Patil et Weasley n°2 à trouver et à punir. Monsieur Snape ?   
─ Oui, monsieur ?  
─ Vous devriez vous méfier. Il semblerait qu’on ait un chapardeur dans cette école. Et qu’il oublie de retirer les étiquettes des propriétaires des vêtements qu’il emprunte. »

Rosant de honte, Severus déguerpit rapidement.

Dans le salon de Gryffondor, Sirius riait et se moquait de James :

« Tu as encore prévenu un adulte, et Picolo, en plus ! T’es pas croyable !   
─ Je me suis inquiété pour toi, crabe de feu !  
─ C’est quand même une mauvaise habitude. Arrête de prévenir les adultes.   
─ Sirius…, je pense qu’on devrait au contraire…   
─ Tt’, arrête de le faire, Jay. Tu veux pas être faible toute ta vie ? »

Sirius vint doucement se nicher dans le lit de James, laissant sa tête retomber contre lui, ses doigts jouant dans son cou. Il observa les lèvres de James souriant. Est-ce que toutes les lèvres étaient agréables à toucher ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait juste tester avec James pour voir ?

« Tu as aimé ton anniversaire ?   
─ C’était le meilleur de tous ! C’était trop bien ! Le zombie, trop bonne idée ! »

Sirius se mit à rire, James caressa ses cheveux, le papouillant tendrement et Sirius en oublia ses pensées, se concentrant désormais sur bien plus important : la fête du bal. James rit, il ne lui parlerait pas aujourd’hui du monstre qui hantait son ami. Plus tard, peut-être jamais. Peter avait raison, peut-être qu’il devait accepter de respecter les joies de Sirius. Il était si heureux de le voir bien qu’il se dit, que ça pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Remus sortant de la salle de bain vint se laisser tomber à coté d’eux, vite rejoint par Peter.

« C’est à se demander à quoi servent les autres lits, remarqua Arthur lors de sa ronde les trouvant lovés dans le lit de James.   
─ Oh, dit Tilden, je doute que dans le futur, ils continuent de dormir ensemble. Ils risqueraient d’avoir des surprises. »

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient savoir que c’était la seule solution qu’ils avaient trouvée pour permettre à Sirius de dormir. Ainsi aucun cauchemar ne venait et avait des effets positifs sur la concentration et la croissance de Sirius.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

La prison de haute sécurité le maintenait captif dans une quasi-obscurité. Dire qu’il était celui qui l’avait fait construire ! Gellert Grindelwald était un mage noir qui avait tenté de renverser _la tyrannie oppressive_ du gouvernement magique et d’établir un ordre _oligarchise plus juste_. Une pierre à la main, l’homme grattait le mur où il était collé pour la marquer d’un triangle et d’un bâton en son centre, son esprit divaguant à la recherche d’un autre qui lui refusait l’accès. La pièce en était remplie de ce symbole antique « Les reliques de la mort. »

 _Un adolescent roux, un anglais d’une beauté maladroite et timide._ Un jeune homme longiligne sentant le sucre et la magie. _Un menteur. Un doux menteur qui lui dissimulait des informations. Reviens-moi…_

Ils étaient connectés l’un et l’autre, à la vie à la mort. Rien ne pourrait rompre le lien de ceux qui ont fait le choix de lier leurs magies et si pour les plus incrédules, aimer son pire ennemi et celui qui commet les pires atrocités les laissent dans l’incrédulité, pour Grindelwald, c’était impossible de le nier. Evidemment que Dumbledore était un monstre et qu’il ne pourrait jamais partager sa manière de faire, mais son cœur refusait d’entendre raison. C’était plus fort que le n’importe quelle malédiction et n’importe quelle autre force. Seulement, la force vitale de Dumbledore à vouloir le repousser était puissante et à nouveau l’accès lui fut refusé. _Allons, donc._ Le vieil homme semblait fatigué ces derniers temps. _Le temps était à l’obscurité, pire que celle déjà connue, la couleur du désespoir était – encore une fois le noir. Dumbledore le savait-il seulement ?_

_Ce n’était plus sa guerre. Albus, ce n’était pas la tienne non-plus. Tu finiras par t’en tuer, à agir de la sorte. Et si on arrêtait ? On pourrait… Il serait temps d’accepter d’arrêter de vouloir de rendre le monde meilleur ?_

Impossible. Impossible de céder à l’appel de la puissance pour lui et de la résistance pour l’autre. Impossible pour l’un comme pour l’autre de vouloir changer un avenir sombre pour un monde plus beau. C’était ce qu’ils voulaient, l’un comme l’autre. La politique est difficile quand on aime la personne en face. Grindelwald rit seul dans son cachot, _tu auras besoin de moi, mon amour. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu auras besoin de moi. Et c’était une raison suffisante pour ne pas passer de l’autre côté._

_Dans son lit, un mage d’un âge avancé demeura les yeux ouverts à fixer le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. La main sur le cœur, il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait à garder son esprit fermé et à gérer différentes affaires en même temps. Ses doigts passèrent sur une chaîne dorée contenant un sablier au centre d’un rond. De multiples tâches l’attendaient aujourd’hui. Un peu partout à différent endroit._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**_Réf :_ ** _Lily, Pierre Perret._

_Je continue mes questions_ ❥❤ _!_

Selon-vous pourquoi dans les bouquins, Dumbledore laisse Russard s’occuper du nettoyage alors que bon, les elfes de maison, un claquement de doigts c’est fait ! Et je ne dis pas qu’Appolon est un elfe de maison, je ne veux pas finir brûlée.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) **  
Alpha-Lecteur :** Affesaia [wattpad]


	16. Chapitre 13 : Ce qui nous obséde

« C’est pour moi ? » questionna Severus n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

Lucius Malfoy devait se l’avouer, il s’attachait au crasseux. Il avait profité de son anniversaire pour demander à ses parents un cadeau exceptionnel : une garde-robe pour l’enfant dont il avait parlé aux dernières vacances. Ses parents avaient aussitôt accepté l’achat de quelques robes et affaires scolaires dont une panoplie de potionniste. Ils venaient de les envoyer. Donner aux pauvres était très bien pour leur image : d’autant plus que les Black, amis mais rivaux aussi, venaient de perdre de l’argent en bourse avec la crise actuelle. Montrer leur richesse plaisait aux Malfoy dans ces circonstances.

Evidemment, Lucius avait également obtenu de somptueux présents mais rien ne le toucha autant que le regard de Severus. Malgré cela ce dernier finit par renifler et dire.

« Je n’en ai pas besoin.   
─ Tu es trop fier, Severus. »

Lucius se pencha vers Severus, sifflant à son oreille : « Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Cette maison ne peut avoir un demi-sang dont les robes valent moins que mon très cher cousin. Ce n’est de toute façon pas à ma taille ! Si tu n’en veux pas, je les brûlerais… mais tu pourrais simplement me rembourser en m’aidant en potions. Je ravale ma fierté pour ton aide, tu la ravales pour la mienne ? »

Lucius aurait pu lui dire qu’il savait que Severus volait mais il sentait que ce serait humiliant. S’il pouvait l’aider de cette manière, alors il pouvait bien faire semblant d’avoir besoin d’aide en potions. D’ailleurs qui sait ? Severus pourrait peut-être effectivement l’aider.

Severus hésita, fixa les vêtements, le chaudron, les livres d’écriture et les plumes. Il finit par accepter les cadeaux. Il les rangea avec soin près de son lit menaça clairement Tibère Greengrass qui n’était de toute façon pas assez courageux pour s’en prendre au protégé de Malfoy.

Il se changea. Narcissa regarda l’étudiant remonter du dortoir des garçons, correctement habillé et quitter fièrement leur salon. Elle tourna un regard nouveau vers Lucius qui remontait à son tour. Elle devinait ce qu’il avait fait pour avoir vu la livraison de colis. C’était gentil. Vraiment gentil ! Elle voyait bien qu’il essayait d’aider Severus. Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-il trouvé de fascinant dans ce petit corbeau aux yeux d’onyx et au nez crochu. Lucius était d’une beauté sans égal. La gueule de métèque blafard de Severus faisait injure à la beauté fascinante de Lucius. Ce n’était pas un compliment. La beauté de Lucius était comme la sienne, un don mais ne provenait d’aucun mérite. Elle estimait Severus : il était obstiné et travailleur. Lucius la regarda, étonné, d’être observé par la jeune fille blonde d’un naturel réservé. Elle détourna le visage, effrontée, en voyant qu’elle avait été vu. Il rit gracieusement et se rapprocha d’elle.

« Tu admirais ma beauté, Narcissa ?   
─ Mes sœurs ne te suffissent pas.   
─ Tu es si peu aimable, pourquoi n’es-tu pas aussi amusante que Bellatrix et aussi sociale que Andromeda ?   
─ Parler est inutile. »

Lucius n’était pas d’accord. Il adorait monologuer des heures et débattre de tout. Narcissa se rapprocha de lui. Ses doigts fins passèrent sur le col du garçon pour le remettre en place. Elle redressa sa tête vers lui, ses beaux yeux s’accordant à ceux de Lucius. La benjamine des Black appuya de son talon plat sur la pointe de la chaussure de Lucius, l’attirant vers elle, par l’encolure, froissant le tissu en le tenant fermement avec ses pouces.

« Il vaut mieux agir. Arrête de faire souffrir Andromeda. Elle est ta fiancée et tu es toujours avec Bellatrix. »

La fillette sourit à son ainé et retira son pied. Sa chevelure angélique et ses yeux clairs lui donnant un air davantage en bonne santé que ses sœurs. Elle semblait aussi plus fragile. Il ne fallait définitivement jamais se fier aux Black ! A l’instar des serpents, ils étaient fourbes et Narcissa semblait redoutablement dangereuse.

Bien qu’il fût ennuyé de devoir ces vêtements luxueux, Severus marchait la tête haute et fier. Il croisa James qui quittait la bibliothèque en courant et le bouscula. James avait laissé une trace de sueur sur le vêtement propre de Severus qui le nettoya immédiatement. Il observa l’autre garçon qui était trempé. Pourquoi sortait-il d’une bibliothèque comme d’une salle de sport ?

James observa Severus avant de rire amusé :

« T’as l’air encore plus ridicule que d’habitude !   
─ Je trouve que ça te va bien, dit Lily. »

Elle sortait de la bibliothèque accompagnée de Peter et Remus. Elle allait à l’entrainement de Molly et Daisy. Les deux filles étaient batteuses dans l’équipe de Quidditch. Daisy en était la capitaine. Ils ne restaient qu’un match avant la finale mais ce n’était pas ce qui inquiétait Lily. C’était son envie de voler qui lui faisait vouloir se rendre voir l’entrainement. Lily avait des difficultés en vol du fait de ses parents moldus. Elle ne s’était jamais entrainée contrairement à la plupart des autres sorciers. Molly et Daisy avaient accepté de lui montrer comment être davantage à l’aise après leur entrainement. Elle en avait envie. Comme Severus, elle admirait l’aisance des sorciers à voler.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, plongée dans ses livres, elle avait entendu Peter, le gardien de l’équipe, s’écrier après James qu’ils allaient être en retard à l’entrainement de Quidditch. Elle avait alors réalisé qu’elle aussi allait être en retard pour y assister. On apprend autant en observant qu’en y étant. Il fallait se presser.

La scène qui avait suivi l’avait laissée hésitante. Remus, James et Peter avaient demandé à Sirius de se presser et il avait refusé de quitter le nez de son bouquin. James s’était agacé. Les minutes s’étaient écoulées sous les demandes incessantes de la bibliothécaire pour qu’ils fassent moins de bruit. Finalement, Peter avait indiqué qu’il restait que dix minutes. James avait abandonné le combat et avait couru pour ne pas être en retard. Peter et Remus tentèrent de convaincre davantage Sirius. Ce dernier les repoussa d’une main agacée.

« Cela ne sert à rien, McGo’Go ne voudra jamais me laisser jouer. Elle est énervée car j’ai fait perdre trop de points à la maison.   
─ Elle a raison ! »

Sirius releva les yeux vers Lily. Elle baissa la tête vers ses recherches. Ses yeux passèrent sur les titres. Les créatures enchantées, loups-garous monstres ou victimes, la lycanthropie la maladie se répand dans les communautés ouvertes, comment soulager un loup-garou. Sirius la vit observer ce qu’il faisait. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et remua sa baguette posant malicieusement son doigt sur ses lèvres. Les titres des livres changèrent :

Les blagues enchantées, sorts de fou mortels et sublimes, ces plaisanteries vont se répandre dans toute votre famille. Qu’elle soit prête ! comment piéger avec un coup tordu.

« Tu prépares encore des bêtises ! » souffla Lily presque soulagée.

Elle aurait été désorientée de savoir que Sirius travaillait véritablement. Sirius lui fit un clin d’œil malicieux, murmurant un chut semblable à celui de la bibliothécaire madame Pince. Lily s’entendait bien avec Sirius. _Il savait qu’elle était amie avec Severus et avait juré de ne jamais s’en servir contre Severus ou contre elle. Il disait que ce n’était pas son problème._

« Molly va être furieuse que tu sois en retard Peter.   
─ Je viens avec vous ! dit Lily. »

Elle aimait bien parler avec Peter et Remus, aussi, quand Sirius et James n’étaient pas là. Sirius la mettait mal à l’aise quand il y avait du monde, il sentait étrangement, et James ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur sa vie de moldue sujet la mettant peu en confiance du fait de l’aversion de Severus et de nombreux sorciers à ce sujet. Ils s’éloignèrent en discutant.

Ils virent James revenir en courant. Haletant, il posa ses doigts sur la table, transpirant et épuisé.

« Sirius ! Je promets que tu joueras dans l’équipe ! Je te jure, sur tout ce que j’ai, tu s’ras dans l’équipe ou je la quitterai ! »

Les yeux gris de Sirius se posèrent sur James. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué le changement de couleur des iris de son ami. Toutefois, il mettait cela sur les changements liés à l’adolescence. (C’est magique !) Sirius se mit à rire. Quel _idiot_ ! James avait dû faire demi-tour au terrain pour être ainsi trempé…

« Eh, ça va ! J’ai juste pas envie de m’entrainer aujourd’hui… J’abandonne pas.   
─ Mais pourquoi ? questionna, interloqué, James entre deux reprises de souffle.   
─ Je dois trouver une blague à la hauteur de celle de Molly. Tu te rends compte de ce qu’elle a fait au début du mois d’avril ? On est tellement des amateurs à coté ! Cela m’énerve.   
─ C’était il y a plus d’un mois. Tu abuses, Sirius ! Si… »

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur Lily. James fit signe qu’il avait compris. Evidemment. Remus ! Sirius était obsédé par l’envie d’aider leur ami. La carte des maraudeurs et Remus étaient les obsessions de Sirius et l’année arrivait à son terme sans être parvenu à faire l’une ou régler le problème de l’autre _ou au moins le soulager_. Depuis l’incident, Sirius avait un sommeil encore plus agité. Il avoua à James qu’il rêvait de loup en permanence. James s’éloigna aussitôt à nouveau se remettant à courir, criant à Remus et Peter de se dépêcher. Remus, Peter et Lily qui marchaient le suivaient en bavardant. Ils le virent bousculer Severus, se mettre à rire, se moquer de sa tenue et repartir.

« Je trouve que ça te va très bien, dit Lily en admirant la robe verte de son camarade.   
─ Mieux que ta chevelure de mouton ! » répondit Severus.

Il vit le visage de son amie se décomposer. C’était une habitude chez les Serpentard d’être ironique. Il avait oublié de se retenir. Il la vit blanchir et partir avec Remus et Peter, l’ignorant. Elle savait qu’il pouvait être idiot. Tant pis, elle pouvait l’accepter. Elle pouvait encaisser. Après tout, Severus avait une vie difficile. Elle devait l’excuser. Sa mère lui avait dit : « Comprends-le Lily et sois une bonne amie. S’il t’évite, c’est parce qu’il a de bonnes raisons. Tu dois lui laisser la porte ouverte. N’oublie pas que ce n’est jamais facile d’être différent. » Son père était davantage rude à l’égard du garçon dont le paternel alcoolique n’était pas apprécié dans le quartier. Et Pétunia ne l’aimait pas du tout, elle disait que c’était un voleur et un menteur. C’était _un peu vrai, mais c’était aussi un garçon sensible, rêveur, doux et gentil._ Seulement depuis que Severus l’avait embrassée dans le placard, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d’être la meilleure amie cachée car _le cœur de la jeune fille frappait fort contre sa poitrine en sa présence._ Ce petit baiser, Lily ne l’oubliait pas. Elle savait qu’elle devait se montrer patiente avec Severus. Ce n’était pas facile pour lui.

Les heures passèrent, la nuit remplaça le jour. Severus était passé plusieurs fois à côté de la table de Sirius. Il voulait bien croire que pour un idiot comme lui : « comment piéger avec un coup-tordu » soit un livre passionnant, mais c’était la troisième fois qu’il le parcourait. Sirius avait un vrai problème ! Severus ne voulait pas l’avouer, mais il aimait l’observer et il aurait aimé que Sirius remarque ses nouveaux vêtements. Il le cherchait souvent du regard. Depuis l’histoire de l’épouvantard, Sirius semblait l’observer davantage. Parfois ses yeux indifférents se posaient sur lui et s’écarquillaient, comme se rappelant de leurs échanges. Même si la plupart du temps, Sirius ne le remarquait que pour ses plaisanteries ou ne le voyait pas. C’était pire de ne pas être vu que d’être le sujet des blagues. _Mais parfois, c’était de la reconnaissance, un sourire de sympathie, presque timide, comme-ci Sirius perdait un peu de méfiance interne et se laissait aller à une émotion discrète._

Seulement, aujourd’hui n’était pas un tel jour. Sirius ne le vit pas une seconde. Severus était passé mille fois devant lui et Sirius ne l’avait pas une seule fois remarqué. Il tirait sur ses cheveux, il griffait son cou, il était absorbé sur sa stupide blague au point de s’en blesser ! Quel crétin !

« Tu veux te venger, c’est ça ? »

Severus sursauta. Christopher Avery avait un an de moins que lui et des cheveux bruns très courts. Ses yeux étaient bleus et son apparence assez banale. Maintenant que Severus était des leurs, il était devenu davantage fréquentable. Christopher remuait joyeusement sur sa chaise, agaçant Severus. Il voulait impressionner les adeptes du cachot par un fait d’armes impressionnants et ne comprenait pas que Severus soit déjà dans le cercle de Bellatrix et Lucius, et pas lui ou Tibère Greengrass. Severus le foudroya du regard. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec Avery !

Avery se vexa mais continua à parler à Severus de vengeance. Il voulait essayer de devenir son ami. Severus ne l’écoutait pas. Non, la guerre contre les quatre cancrelats était la sienne, _elle était intime,_ personne n’avait le droit de s’en mêler. Elle était trop profondément un moteur, une énergie et son essence. Il ne voulait pas la partager.

Les heures s’écoulèrent. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide. Même Avery s’était lassé et était allé profiter du repas avec son ami Greengrass.

Les cheveux bouclés et en bataille, Sirius se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il avait le sentiment d’être seul dans la bibliothèque. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier ce qu’il avait vu à la dernière lune. Une écorchure barrait sa joue, il se gratta nerveusement davantage, sous le stress nerveux de devoir gérer ses appréhensions.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Auriez-vous un prénom pour les Avery Père et futur Fils ? Sérieusement, je ne trouve pas leurs prénoms, et j’ai cherché je le jure ! Du coup je les appelle Avery Avery ❥❤ !   
Réponse trouvée par **MinnieMey** (MinnieMey75 sur WTP) Benjamin Avery et Christopher Avery   
Du coup si le cœur vous en dit, le prénom de la de Benjamin Avery ?

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	17. Chapitre 14 - Le loup

Sirius avait beau essayer de ne pas embêter Remus avec sa condition de lycanthrope, il était curieux et inquiet. Remus semblait en parler comme d’un simple rhume qui provoquerait des cicatrices profondes et saignantes. AUCUN rhume ne provoquait ce genre de plaies ! Sirius n’avait finalement pas tenu malgré la promesse qu’il avait faîte à Remus. Il emprunta la cape d’invisibilité de James pendant que ce dernier était occupé en retenu avec Amos Diggory dans le bureau du concierge.

Sirius avait attendu longtemps à l’infirmerie mais rien ne s’était passé. Remus lui avait expliqué que la pleine lune durait un court instant où le loup était en pleine puissance, mais que la transformation avait lieu pendant trois à quatre jours selon le temps que la lune semblait pleine. Le lendemain, Sirius, toujours sous la cape de James, surveilla directement à l’intérieur de l’infirmerie. Il vit madame Pomfrey se recouvrir d’une cape d’invisibilité de moins bonne qualité que celle de James. Le tissu de mauvaise qualité laissait des erreurs visibles pour un bon observateur. En y regardant mieux, Sirius pouvait voir quelques éclats. Il les suivit en cachette, mais les éclats en plein jour étaient difficiles à voir et il finit par la perdre de vue.

Le lendemain, Remus se montra méfiant à son égard. Il avait bien senti Sirius derrière lui par deux fois. Il n’était pas stupide et son odorat de loup était développé. Sirius fut assez malin pour attendre l’éclat-là où il l’avait perdu la première fois. Remus sentit sa présence mais le dire serait dénoncer son ami. Il espérait que Sirius n’allait rien faire d’imprudent. L’infirmière se rapprocha du saule cogneur, usant d’un sort inconnu à Sirius pour faire apparaître un lapin qui alla sous une racine un peu surélevée pour appuyer sur un mécanisme. L’arbre laissa passer la femme et Remus. Sirius suivit immédiatement.

Madame Pomfrey suivit un tunnel. Il finit par la perdre mais elle repassa peu de temps après devant lui. Il continua à avancer dans l’obscurité. Il se retrouva dans un souterrain menant à un sous-sol. En réalité le lieu menait à la cabane hurlante de pré-au-lard mais Sirius ne l’avait pas deviné. L’accès au sous-sol était bloqué par une porte fermée par un verrou magique de l’extérieur.

Remus sentit son ami au travers de la porte. Il se rapprocha, ses doigts grattant le bois, alors qu’il geignait :

« Tu dois partir…. Sirius, réponds-moi… je sais que tu es là… Tu dois partir. »

Il était trop tard. Le loup huma l’humain derrière la porte, il le voulait. Surtout, cet humain. Cet humain puait la magie ! La porte fut grattée avec davantage de rage. Des bruits violents commencèrent. Le loup arrachait le bois de la porte magique se réparant seule, frappait et hurlait contre elle. Sirius observa le verrou trembler. Remus était en train d’hurler. Il avait mal ! Il fallait l’aider. Il fallait l’aider ! Il leva la main pour défaire le verrou. Il se stoppa de lui-même. Le loup-garou hurla derrière la porte. La main de Sirius pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et humide de sa gueule salivaire. Il pouvait presque sentir le loup contre sa main.

Sirius essaya de partir mais les hurlements du loup l’en empêchaient. Il se pressait les oreilles, inquiet de ce qu’il avait fait. Inquiet des cris de Remus. Chaque hurlement de loup semblait être un cri de douleur de Rémus.

Au matin, il déverrouilla la porte. Dans le sous-sol où chaque meuble était détruit, des traces de griffes se trouvaient sur les murs et le sol et des trainées de sang laissaient une odeur ferreuse désagréable. Tremblant, Sirius se rapprocha d’une forme ensanglantée. Remus avait d’horribles griffures sur le corps. Entièrement nu, il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Il semblait s’être arraché la peau sur le torse, les bras, le dos, le visage…

« Remus ? »

Remus redressa les yeux vers Sirius, une énorme balafre marquait son nez et ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. Ce dernier retira sa robe pour la lui tendre. N’y tenant pas, Sirius pressa Remus contre lui, l’encerclant avec force, il voulait le protéger. Le protéger contre la bête en lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Ça le bouffait ! Comment pouvait-il sauver Remus de lui-même ?

« Sirius, tu dois…   
─ Trop tard, monsieur Lupin. »

Picott se frotta le front puis l’arrête du nez. Il avait fallu du temps à Albus Dumbledore pour convaincre des parents d’accepter de scolariser leur enfant atteint de ce mal. Toutes les autres victimes étaient en dehors du système scolaire et avaient refusé l’ordre. On apprenait régulièrement leur décès. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à mesdames Chourave, Meowing, monsieur Flitwick _et Minerva_ pour construire cet endroit. Beaucoup de temps à madame Pomfrey pour trouver la bonne façon de soigner l’enfant qui allait venir, à Horace de trouver une potion pouvant soigner ce genre de plaies. Sans parler de devoir inventer une maladie acceptable, d’en répandre la rumeur des années durant pour qu’aucun parent n’en soit étonné. Ainsi que du travail pour inventer le système du saule cogneur et de la maison hurlante. Une première année parfaite et une seconde qui venait d’être ruinée par le même éternel Gryffondor que Picott retrouvait partout où il risquait de se faire tuer. Devait-il en être étonné ? Pas tellement.

« Je veux l’aider.   
─ Taisez-vous ! Je devrais vous envoyer un sort d’oubliette !  
─ Eh ! »

Claquant des doigts créant des flammes importants et crépitantes, Appolon gronda. Sirius sentit sa joue le brûler. Appolon claqua des doigts à nouveau, il devait se contrôler.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si la porte s’était ouverte ?   
─ Je n’ai pas …   
─ Me mentez pas. Vous y êtes venu cette nuit. Regardez l’état de ce pauvre enfant. La bête vous a senti et elle a voulu vous attraper. Il n’y a pas d’autres explications ! Vous êtes responsable des cicatrices de Remus, Sirius. Quand comprendrez-vous l’ampleur de vos actes ? »

Un bruit d’animal en train de couiner se fit entendre. Sirius regarda en direction d’un pauvre chat en train de perdre la vie, visiblement déchiré par le loup-garou pendant la nuit. La pauvre bête avait dû penser être en sécurité dans ce sous-sol.

« Pourquoi je l’ai attaqué ? sanglota Remus, je n’ai… il est toujours là…   
─ Le loup a du vouloir se venger de l’homme qu’il sentait !  
─ Il va se changer en loup ? questionna bêtement Sirius bien qu’il en savait la réponse avec tout ce qu’il avait lu.  
─ Vous êtes ignare monsieur Black, seuls les humains se transforment. »

Sirius se rapprocha de Remus qui tremblait de tout son être. Il essaya de se relever et retomba. Sirius l’enlaça plus solidement, s’excusant une fois, deux fois, trois, encore et encore. Picott marmonna que les excuses ne servaient à rien. Remus regarda le concierge se rapprocher du chat, espérant le voir soigner l’animal mais un éclair vert vint l’achever. Parfois il est trop tard pour être sauvé. Appolon glissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, enveloppant à l’aide de sa baguette le pauvre animal pour pouvoir l’enterrer.

Brutalement, Sirius s’agenouilla devant le concierge, posant son front sur ses mains, perdant toute fierté.

« Je dois en parler à Dumbledore. Il est trop tard, monsieur Black.  
─ S’il vous plaît, monsieur, je ne veux pas qu’il soit renvoyé. Je promets de ne rien dire. De ne rien faire. De ne plus jamais revenir.   
─ Il est préférable pour vous. Les loups-garous ne sont à l’aise qu’avec les animaux et ils sont friands d’être comme vous.   
─ J’ai tué un chat, sanglota Remus, ce n’est…   
─ C’est le loup, pas vous. Le loup n’aime pas être enfermé. Le loup n’a pas dû aimer que cette essence de magie vienne le narguer.   
─ (…), répondirent les enfants.   
─ Relevez-vous, Black. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?   
─ …Je suis…   
─ Je ne peux prendre le risque que vous dévoiliez ce secret, Black.   
─ …» Sirius observa brutalement Appolon Picott.

C’était mal. _Il savait que ce qu’il allait faire était mal. Il le sentait, sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas le faire._ Sirius observa le concierge, toujours agenouillé au sol. Il continua de l’observer, son doigt se posant sur la saleté au sol, il se mit à tracer une forme ne quittant pas des yeux le concierge qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la marque. Sirius savait que c’était mal, mais il sourit malicieusement en voyant le visage d’ordinaire si confiant du concierge devenir livide. Le garçon remua les lèvres, prononçant un mot.

D’un geste de la main non maîtrisé, Appolon fit disparaître la trace au sol en la brûlant totalement. Il fixa avec stupeur, désorienté, Sirius avant de dire incertain quant aux choix à faire :

« …savez-vous seulement ce que vous venez de faire ?   
─ _Pardon.  
_ ─ J’ai horreur des excuses, par Albus ! Très bien ! Je vous couvrirai, monsieur Black, mais si je vous surprends à nouveau à l'intérieur ou que je surprends la moindre paire de lunettes ou de cheveux blonds à proximité, vous réglerez ça avec Dumbledore.   
─ Je veux être là au matin ! gronda Sirius, enlaçant fortement Remus de ses bras, bravant l’homme du regard.   
─ Dois-je mentir à Dumbledore ?   
─ Mentir vous fait peur, Monsieur Picott ? Je peux vous aider à dire les vérités !   
─ Que dois-je comprendre, Monsieur Black ?   
─ Que vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer les Black.   
─ …attendez-le au matin au berge herbeuse, je préviendrai madame Pomfrey que Remus peut désormais se débrouiller _seul_ pour les potions de soin. Vous aurez une heure pour vous rendre à elle, monsieur Lupin. Assurez-vous d’être convainquant. Monsieur Black, ne venez plus ici. Madame Pomfrey aurait moins de tolérance envers vous.   
─ M… Merci.   
─ Ne me remerciez pas après m’avoir menacé, se crispa le concierge, Maintenant, apprenez à user des potions de soin. Que vous soyez au moins utile !   
─ Monsieur ?   
─ Quoi encore, monsieur Black ?  
─ Est-ce qu’il n’y a pas un sort qui referme les plaies épaisses ?   
─ Pas à ma connaissance. »

Sirius songea à Severus, pour la première fois sans que ce dernier ne soit dans les parages. Sirius le savait : Severus saurait réparer ses plaies avec uniquement de la magie. Il en était convaincu. Il l’avait déjà vu faire. Berçant tendrement Remus, il l’enlaça tendrement.

« Je te soignerai toujours. Toute ma vie !  
─ Je suis un monstre et un meurtrier.   
─ Remus, tout est ma faute. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste t’aider.  
─ L’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. » souffla Appolon, finalement attendri.

Se frottant les yeux, Appolon devait admettre que Sirius avait raison : c’était entièrement sa faute. Il le regarda enlacer Remus et poser son menton dans ses cheveux. Finalement, peut-être que Remus ne souffrirait pas autant qu’il le craignait. Peut-être que Sirius n’était pas comme son mentor. Peut-on être élevé par un monstre et ne pas terminer en tant que tel ?

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_Le second vase avait été brisé, les photographies avaient été brûlées, la musique diffusait une douce musique, l’homme était installé sur le seul fauteuil de l’appartement minable. Monsieur Strange pestait à l’extérieur, frappant à la porte pour dire qu’il avait prévenu les Aurors, qu’ils viendraient si le bruit recommençait. Le bruit ne recommencerait pas. Jamais. Il n’y aurait pas de troisième vase, ni de nouvelles photos à remplacer._

_Allongée dans son linceul sur un lit au couverture d’automne, la femme blonde dormait d’un précieux sommeil. Ses longs cheveux blonds entouraient son magnifique visage. Son pantalon était ramené en bas de ses jambes, son sous-vêtement s’était coincé sur ses genoux. Son tee-shirt était passé au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il avait conscience qu’elle haïrait ça. Elle n’aimait pas être découverte et encore moins être sale, aussi longtemps. La mort devait l’empêcher de s’en plaindre._

_Tom l’appela, faiblement, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et finalement, il vint doucement nettoyer de sa baguette le corps, avant d’user de cette dernière pour faire apparaître un monticule de tissu, formant et brodant autour du corps de la femme nue des sous-vêtements blancs. Il la recouvrit d’une robe de mariée._

_« Qu’avez-vous fait ? »_

_Elphias Doge regarda son enfant sur son lit de mort. Sa main se glaça, la baguette entre ses doigts fut heureusement stoppée par Albus Dumbledore avant que l’acte irréparable n’arrive._

_« Jedusor… »_

_Malgré la tenue blanche, la propreté et le maquillage, le corps gardait les stigmates des dix doigts autour de son cou. Il ne l’avait pas tué d’un sort. Il l’avait tué "comme un vulgaire moldu", de ses dix doigts._

_« Prévenez les Aurors…  
─ Albus…, tuons-le.   
─ Qui sait, peut-être que d’un acte d’indulgence, une grande bonté pourrait naître de cette terre stérile. »_

_Ils récupérèrent le corps de la femme, disparaissant._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Albus Dumbledore et Elphias Doge étaient dans le bureau du premier. Scandalisés, ils écoutèrent Malfoy Abraxas leur expliquer que Tom Jedusor était le premier attaqué et qu’il s’agissait d’une légitime défense et le laissèrent partir avec un gout amer en bouche._

_« Nous devons prévenir les autres, Albus.  
─ J’ai prévenu son frère et Malcom. Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver.   
─ Minerva va bien ?  
─ Elle est très choquée, elle reproche à Elphinstone d’avoir mal mené l’enquête, mais Malfoy avait la main dessus et les souvenirs de Jedusor semblent avoir été entièrement remaniés.  
─ Je t’avais dit, Albus, que Jedusor finirait pas le faire.   
─ Qu’aurais-je du faire ? L’enfermer ?   
─ Si c’était nécessaire, oui ! Rien n’est plus important que la vie.   
─ Nous resterons toujours sur ce désaccord. Le choix est important. »_

_La cheminée du Directeur alerta sur une arrivée. Les flammes de l’homme sortant de l’antre cheminée vinrent effleurer le visage d’Albus Dumbledore. Il semblait être le foyer de la cheminée tant son feu était en train de le consommer, manquant de brûler le tableau au-dessus de lui. Le grand homme blond bondit en direction des deux hommes avec colère :_

_« Je vais tuer ce chien !  
─ Monsieur Picott, calmez-vous, gronda Albus.  
─ Je vais le tuer, Dumbledore et ni vous, ni mon père ne m’en empêcherait.  
─ Mon fils, calme-toi ! ordonna Doge.   
─ Arrête-toi, s’écria un homme dont on devinait aisément être le frère de Minerva McGonagall et sortant à son tour de l’antre de la cheminée.  
─ Allez-vous faire foutre ! Vous aviez juré de nous protéger ! JE VAIS LE TUER.   
─ Stupeflix. » _

_La main de Malcom McGonagall trembla alors qu’il lançait un sort pour ligoter Picott à coté de lui, posant un regard terne sur les deux hommes qui avaient aussi levé leurs baguettes._

_« Maintenant expliquez-moi comment Tom Jedusor peut être encore dehors après ce qu’il a fait ? Avant que mon coéquipier ne me crache au visage qu’il ne veut plus jamais me revoir. »_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Je voulais vraiment le parallèle entre le loup qui tue par désespoir de ne pas pouvoir sortir et l’homme qui tue par peur de la voir partir. Le côté « qui est plus humain que qui ? »

\o/ peut-être qu’un jour quelqu’un lira mon histoire et sera accro à mes questions. Alors question : Que contiennent les cadres photographiques sur la petite commode de l’appartement ❥❤ ?

 **–** ❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	18. Chapitre 15 - Uagadou

Sirius culpabilisait d’avoir épié Remus et avoir créé de nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps et son visage qui n’avaient pas disparu malgré les potions. Le concierge avait raison, il était inconscient ! Le loup ne tarderait pas à revenir. Il blesserait encore Remus. Et si à cause de lui, il était désormais toujours aussi violent ? La cicatrice sur le visage de Remus était la preuve de sa cruauté. Elle était épaisse et profonde : tout le monde l’avait vu. Remus avait dit à leurs camarades qu’il était tombé dans des escaliers. Sirius avait avoué la vérité à James et Peter.

Peter et James ne lui en avaient pas voulu de sa mésaventure. Au contraire, ils s’étaient montrés inquiets pour eux deux. Le caractère de James demeurait impulsif mais il se bonifiait avec l’âge et il comprenait de plus en plus Sirius et sa manière de fonctionner. Remus lui avait immédiatement pardonné. Tout le monde lui pardonnait toujours ses erreurs. Sirius le remarquait : il avait beaucoup de chances. Il avait disputé Peter qui voulait seulement l’aider, avait blessé Rémus en le suivant, gâché la fête d’anniversaire de James et ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu. Ses amis étaient des licornes et lui un enfant égoïste.

Le simple fait de faire craquer une marche d’escaliers était une raison suffisante de le haïr chez lui. Cet amour inconditionnel de l’amitié était une force qui le rendait fébrile. Sil la perdait, il perdait tout. Seulement, il la perdrait, dès qu’ils apprendraient la vérité sur le début de leur amitié. Dès que James apprendrait qu’il était une mission et que Peter et Remus comprendraient qu’ils en étaient les dommages collatéraux.

Le concierge avait raison : il devait être responsable de ses actes. _Comment avait-il osé le menacer ?_ Remus était son ami, il devait être responsable de lui. Se remettant à étudier les livres, Sirius négligea tout le reste. La seule chose qui comptait c’était de trouver la solution ! Il était obsédé. Il n’arrivait ni à manger, ni à travailler, ni à aller au sport. Ses notes dégringolaient. Il devait trouver ! Plus il se mettait dans cet état et moins il y arrivait.

Severus vit Sirius s’endormir sur sa table d’étude. S’épuiser pour préparer des farces, c’était vraiment bête ! Si Sirius avait mis la moitié de son temps dans ses études plutôt que dans ses farces, il serait brillant. Les livres devant Sirius changèrent de couleur et l’attentif Severus le vit immédiatement. Ce n’était pas son problème !

Trois minutes plus tard, Severus avait cédé à sa curiosité. Il se rapprocha avec prudence. Il regarda les couvertures affichées des titres concernant la lycanthropie, les créatures magiques, les risques de contagion. Il tira lentement le cahier taché d’encre que tenait Sirius. Il étudia les informations notées. Visiblement, Sirius avait le devoir de la contamination magique avec l’habituelle question : pourquoi seuls les humains sont contaminés par la lycanthropie ? C’était un devoir compliqué pour un deuxième année. Les notes de Sirius étaient désordonnées. Il semblait croire que les loups-garous se blessaient, devenaient fous et finissaient par se tuer en étant en permanence isolée alors que ceux vivant librement n’avaient que peu de marques.

Severus le savait. On ne peut enfermer un loup-garou longtemps ou ce dernier meurt en s’arrachant lui-même la peau et en se dévorant. Un tel sujet était morbide.

Sirius semblait fan de loup-garou. Severus soupira. Les zombies, les vampires, les loups-garous, Sirius était un idiot adorant les BD et le club de lecture avec Lily ! Ce n’était surement que ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il puisse étudier : ce devait être pour un stupide jeu de rôle. Cela dit, si ce n’était que pour les BD, pourquoi le cachait-il et se mettait-il dans cet état ? Avait-il honte d’être fasciné par des créatures de magie noire ?

Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius qui remua et se colla à lui, aimant les papouilles agréables. Laissant le garçon dormir, Severus fit disparaitre les vilaines marques et se mit à corriger les notes du garçon, le gardant contre lui avec tendresse, usant d’un sort pour le garder endormi. Sirius devait se reposer, c’était visible qu’il manquait de sommeil. Une illumination éclaira son esprit, il savait quoi offrir à Sirius pour le voir perdre son visage fatigué des derniers jours.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul. Ses affaires étaient ordonnées et correctement rangées devant lui. Lui qui aimait tout laisser en bazar ou avait plutôt la flemme de ranger. Il attrapa ses notes. Quelqu’un avait écrit des corrections.

« Les loups garous vivent en meute. Chaque groupe est constitué d’un alpha menant le groupe et de plusieurs autres membres. (Ils peuvent s’accommoder d’une meute de loups, de panthères, de chiens, de singes et parfois même un membre avait été vu intégrer dans des groupes de licornes, d’ours ou chevaux sauvages.) Intégré dans sa meute, le loup-garou se plie aux ordres de l’alpha qui peut choisir de chasser, de piller, de jouer, de vagabonder. Des sorciers parviennent à contrôler une partie du loup en eux et s’amusent en tant que tels sans nier le danger que ça représente. Les loups sont particulièrement attirés par la magie. Ils peuvent se reproduire. La portée ressemble en tout point en des louveteaux mais à l’esprits vifs. (Selon la rumeur, Hagrid en élevait sous son lit et c’est eux qui auraient causé la mort d’une fille à Poudlard.) »

Sirius grogna, il n’avait pas écrit ça ou est-ce qu’il devenait insomniaque ? Ce n’était même pas son écriture – qui était plutôt laide et illisible. Là l’écriture était belle et bien formée. Il lut un mot qui lui brisa le cœur : « Le changement est incurable. Tuer la bête tuera l’homme. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec. De nombreux potionnistes célèbres tentent en vain de trouver une formule. »

Une potion ? Est-ce qu’une potion pourrait aider Remus ? Sirius enfonça sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il était nul en potion ! Lui qui voulait sauver Remus ne pourrait jamais, jamais, jamais trouver cette potion !

Il regarda le livre posé devant lui. « Amina et Babajide. » Le livre n’était pas un manuel. Il s’agissait d’un livre pour enfant d’un conte africain comme les petits sorciers de Londres en avaient sur Merlin. Sirius récupéra le livre pour aller le ranger avec l’ensemble des autres livres. Il chercha l’étagère où se trouvait la collection des montagnes de la lune sans la trouver.

Le livre s’échappa de ses mains, sans qu’il n’en comprenne la raison. S’ouvrant, il s’éclaira en une forêt magnifique. Deux enfants à la peaux noires regardaient autour d’eux se tenant les mains. Ils se mirent à marcher, sur place, dans l’illustration où une grande lune blanche apparut.

Sirius se pencha, le visage émerveillé, facilement impressionnable par tout ce que l’enfance ne lui avait jamais offert. Une voix douce dit alors contant l’histoire :

 _Il y a très longtemps de cela, dans une forêt lointaine où les grands arbres tortueux étaient partout, un peuple de chasseurs vint s’attaquer aux villages s’y trouvant et aux créatures y vivant. Leur chef voulait agrandir ses terres et détruire la forêt tortueuse. Ce grand chef avait un enfant : Babajide. Babajide avait le cœur tendre et l’esprit léger._ (Sirius n’avait jamais vu un sol aussi rouge et des arbres aussi verts.)

_Une nuit de pleine lune où l’orage était fort, le grand chef rendit à la terre et au ciel les hommes et femmes du village recouvrant la terre d’un rouge sombre. La femme du grand chef l’arrêta en le voyant s’approcher des enfants : « Tu vas mettre les dieux en colère, dit-elle ! » mais le grand chef refusait de l’entendre._

_Le grand chef craignait la vengeance d’enfants qui grandiraient. Sa femme répéta : « Essayer ou tuer un enfant, c’est se lancer une malédiction. »_ (Sirius grogna, si seulement c’était vrai et qu’on disparaissait en essayant de tuer un enfant !) _Le Grand Chef rendit à la terre et au ciel chaque enfant. Amina a vu son père tomber, sa mère tomber, sa petite sœur tomber, comme les branches tortueuses des arbres. Elle se met à courir, elle se sauve en direction de la forêt lointaine._

 _Le Grand Chef veut retrouver la petite fille. « Tu es fou ! » lui dit sa femme. Ses guerriers armés et lui prennent leurs hachettes et partent en forêt. En plein cœur de la nuit, un monstre sort et se jette sur le Grand Chef. Babajide se place entre le protecteur de la forêt et son père. Il est mordu par le monstre._ (Qui ressemble drôlement à un loup avec des iris humaines.) _Les guerriers s’enfuient. Le père voit son fils se transformer en monstre._

 _« Tu n’es pas un monstre, tu es un loup. »_ (Oh, c’est une histoire sur les lycanthropes, réalisa tardivement Sirius.)

 _Le jour est venu. Amina regarde l’enfant face à elle. Babajide pleure. Ne pleure pas, lui dit-elle. « Je suis un monstre » réponds Babajide._ (Décidément, pensa Sirius, Babajide, c’est Remus à la peau chocolat !) _« Les hommes sont les monstres. » répond Amina. « Mon père ne veut plus de moi. » Dit Babajide. « Moi, je veux de toi. » Répond Amina._

 _Amina veut le bonheur de Babajide. Amina prie fort les dieux. Elle leur demande pardon pour le père de Babajide. Elle supplie d’aider son ami. De reprendre le protecteur en lui. « Tu es une bonne fille, » lui dit la déesse de la lune. « Tu es une bonne enfant, » lui dit le dieu de l’orage. « Nous allons te soumettre à des épreuves… »_ (Si seulement, songea Sirius, il suffisait de prier des dieux pour aider Remus.)

_« Tu devras nous prier tous les soirs. Sois patiente et n’oublie jamais de le faire. Je t’offre mon cristal de lame, tu dois le dissimuler dans l’herbe et ne jamais venir le voir. Ne sois pas curieuse, sache attendre, Amina. »_

_« Si tu es patiente longtemps, ton ami ne sera plus jamais seul. » Amina est patiente. Elle regarde son ami souffrir quand la lune est pleine mais elle ne retourne pas voir les dieux. Elle est si patiente qu’elle n’est plus une enfant. Amina est devenue une femme. Elle prie fort les dieux, elle appelle à l’aide, car le grand chef chasse le protecteur dans la forêt._

_Elle prie l’orage, elle prie la lune. Elle entend son cœur. Les dieux la mettent en garde, elle échange son cœur avec celui de la bête, elle ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. La lune et l’orage lui disent d’aller chercher la coupe et de la boire._

_« Tant que tu seras sous la forme de notre enfant, les crocs du protecteur ne pourront rien te faire. »_

_Amina sent son cœur battre plus vite. Il bat de plus en plus vite et elle devient une louve blanche. Amina a sauté sur le grand Chef. Elle veille sur le protecteur. Le protecteur veille sur la forêt lointaine. Les mauvais hommes fuient. La lune et l’orage veillent sur leurs enfants. Le loup obéit à la louve. Tant que la louve veille, Babajide, tu ne seras pas un monstre. Tant que le protecteur vit, Amina, tu ne seras jamais seule._

_« Et dans la profonde forêt, Amina et Babajide vivent heureux. »_

Sirius regarde l’illustration du loup blanc courant à côté d’un loup-garou noir ressemblant à un loup, peut-être un peu plus grand avec des yeux davantage humains. Est-ce que l’épouvantard de Remus était le fruit de son imagination ? Il reposa le livre à côté de lui. Ce conte d’Afrique ne pouvait l’aider. Amina …

L’école d’Afrique avait une spécialisée. Sirius savait parfaitement que Falco Aesalon était un de leur mécène, parce-que … Parce-que...

Il attrapa le livre « du parfait collectionneur de choco-grenouille. » Son doigt descendit jusqu’à la description n°56.

 **Falco Aesalon** : premier exemple connu d'Animagus, pouvait se transformer en faucon.

Les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent. « Tant que tu seras un loup, les crocs du monstre ne pourront rien te faire. »

Amina… Anima…Animagus.

Sirius regarde les mots gravés à la main sur le livre : « Pour Lily E, ton amie dévouée, Molly P. Sorcières et fières. » Il le savait : Lily était géniale. Souriant de toutes dents, Sirius quitta la bibliothèque, trop heureux pour remarquer Severus et le sourire adorable qu’il affichait lui-même : il aimait la douleur de Sirius, mais uniquement quand elle était provoquée par lui. Pouvoir l’apaiser était incroyable.

Lily n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regarda davantage à la table des garçons. James était bien en train de lire « l’histoire d’Amina et Babajide. » l’un des contes de la collection « des montages de la lune. » Elle avait un peu honte d’aimer ses livres qui étaient plutôt à destination des six à douze ans. Elle était contente de voir qu’elle n’était pas la seule à les aimer. Quand elle les avait offerts à Severus, il avait reniflé en disant « c’est pour les enfants. »

Les histoires des montagnes de la lune étaient tellement romantiques. Toutes les histoires l’étaient. Échanger son cœur de femme avec un cœur de louve pour vivre avec son bien-aimé dans la forêt ! Tellement romantique. Qu’elle aimerait pouvoir retirer sa robe rouge pour en porter une verte.

Elle fut toutefois surprise quand Sirius vint lui rendre le livre et lui demanda, l’air indifférent, si elle pouvait lui en prêter d’autres. Il la remercia chaleureusement pour son aide, complimenta son écriture et la remercia encore, disant qu’elle était devenue un membre honoraire des cancrelats. Elle en rosit de plaisir, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Severus est d’une complexité tortueuse mais je l’aime beaucoup malgré son coté sadique. J’espère qu’il ne tournera pas mal. (Ça va, je sais que c’est moi qui écris !)

Avez-vous des idées de titre pour les contes de la montagne ? J’aimerai bien en utiliser encore. J’aime l’école de magie en Afrique, elle est inspirante. C’est laquelle votre préférée ?

A dans 2/3 jours ❥❤.

 **–** ❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	19. Chapitre 16 - n°1 et n°2

Les beaux-jours avaient peu à peu pointé les bouts de leurs nez. Les étudiants les attendaient avec impatience et étaient plus souvent dans le parc. Les quatre maisons avaient des points similaires, mais Gryffondor menait davantage chaque jour. Arthur Weasley, le Préfet-en-Chef, était satisfait de cette année. Pour la première fois, sa maison n’était pas à la ramasse et les élèves avaient essayé de prouver qu’ils n’étaient pas bon qu’à faire des sottises. Arthur souriait en pensant à Alice, une première année, qui avait été si fière de ramener une trentaine de points en défense contre les forces du mal en impressionnant tout le monde sur sa connaissance des créatures humanoïdes marines. Une sorte d’effervescence avait parcouru leurs uniformes. Ils étaient fiers d’être Gryffondor et en ces temps devenant obscurs, ils ressentaient le besoin de le montrer.

Ils ressentaient le besoin d’appartenir à quelque chose de plus grands qu’eux.

La petite Sarah, malgré sa timidité maladive, avait participé à tous les cours s’obligeant à lever la main au moins une fois ramenant des petits points par-ci par-là. Son amie Elizabeth avait brillamment démontré sa capacité à ne pas s’endormir en classe en parvenant à participer en histoire de la magie. Un exploit, car le professeur y était assommant ! Faiza avait excellé en bien des matières théoriques et son frère jumeau Bilius avait brillé en vol.

Même le groupe des cancrelats avait rapporté énormément de points, le double de ce qu’ils avaient perdu. Personne ne savait comment Sirius Black s’y prenait, mais même en dormant en classe, y excellait dans toutes les matières sauf en potions, en botanique et lors de la pratique en défense contre les forces du mal où il perdait ses moyens. Il était particulièrement bon en vol et en sortilège. James Potter était tout aussi bon en vol et était un champion en défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, il excellait pour s’attirer les faveurs des professeurs et obtenir des points supplémentaires.

Peter Pettigrow s’avéra être le meilleur de la classe en botanique, se débrouillait très bien en métamorphose malgré les critiques acerbes du professeur McGonagall et il sut se débrouiller en potion sans y exceller. Remus était bon dans toutes les matières sauf en vol. Certains étaient même étonnés que le professeur Slughorn ne l’ai pas invité à rejoindre son club élitiste alors qu’il ne cessait d’insister pour avoir Sirius, plutôt cancre, qui refusait sans arrêt.

Dans le club des papoteurs John Jordan rapportait de nombreux points et Frank Londubat battait des records ! Il fallait dire que Faiza Patil et Lily Evans rabâchaient aux élèves d’être sérieux. Arthur pouvait parier que Faiza l’année prochaine et Lily quand elle aurait l’âge deviendraient préfètes.

Le petit Frank Londubat était particulièrement brillant. Au point que le professeur Slughorn lui avait proposé à lui et à Lily Evans de rejoindre son club. Frank semblait pouvoir dessiner et créer tout ce qu’il voulait avec sa baguette et sa grande concentration était un atout en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne cessait de parler de ses petites sœurs, elles seraient bientôt à Poudlard et il ne voulait pas qu’elles arrivent dans une maison à la ramasse.

Arthur était également fier de l’équipe de quidditch qui allait être en finale face à Serpentard. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Molly qui détourna la tête et s’enfuit de l’autre côté. Voilà, le seul et unique problème depuis quelques temps ! Arthur avait toujours rêvé que Molly lâche l’affaire ! Elle était chiante à s’amuser à le provoquer. C’était une psychopathe qui était amoureuse de lui depuis leur rencontre. Elle tenait à peine debout à l’époque et il jouait encore aux billes sauteuses. Il avait pensé qu’elle se lasserait et elle avait tenu bon. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Elle passait tout son temps avec sa bande de sorcières et fières. Georgina, Félicia, Daisy, Lily, Faiza, Elizabeth, Sarah, ses autres amies et elle-même arboraient des badges aux slogans catégoriques : « Sorcier, sorcière, mêmes examens, mêmes droits, mêmes choix ! », « T’as une baguette ? Moi aussi. », « ASPIC mère au foyer, tu connais ? », « Sorcière. OUI. Et même salaire ! » _Aussi malades que les Prewett et leur club LU’VE._

Tilden chez les Gryffondor et Charlie chez les Poufsouffle étaient les deux garçons qui aidaient particulièrement leurs mouvements. Ils étaient des sympathisants de la cause féminine s’attirant des moqueries de leurs homologues masculins en arborant des badges « sorcières et fières ! » sur leur buste. Leur ami Paras Patil n’arborait aucun badge mais restait avec eux ses yeux brillants de sagesse, glissant souvent sa main dans les cheveux jaunes de Charlie pour lui dire d’être moins excité. Il faut dire que Charlie, déjà vrai Don Juan mais d’ordinaire d’apparence timide, semblait s’être totalement désinhibé depuis le début de l’année scolaire.

Le concierge observait la petite lutte des sexes avec indifférence. Il avait remarqué que Molly fuyait Arthur. Il se doutait de la raison et il trouvait ça idiot. Tout le monde, un temps soi-peu amoureux, avait un jour fait la même bêtise qu’elle. Lui en tout cas l’avait fait. Personne n’est parfait et lui moins que les autres. Aussi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça la gênait autant.

Un chat noir banal à ses cotés se changea rapidement en une sorcière en robe violine. Il n’y avait pas fait attention et sursauta. Le talent d’Appolon Picott ne tenait pas en son sens de l’observation.

« Appolon, combien de temps va durer ta mission ?  
─ Minerva, prévenez-moi, avant d’apparaître de la sorte ! C’est effrayant.   
─ Être un animagus doit avoir des avantages et vous n’êtes jamais assez sur vos gardes. Appolon combien de temps partez-vous ?  
─ Peu de temps, rassure-toi Minerva. Je suis impatient de découvrir les prochaines bêtises des jeunes de ta maison.   
─ Alors pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il demandé à Russard de te remplacer ? Il n’a guère l’air heureux de se retrouver concierge. D’ordinaire, il ne vient à l’intérieur de l’établissement que l’été quand les étudiants rentrent chez eux. De plus, du fait de ses particularités surveiller la volière était déjà difficile pour lui alors les étudiants…  
─ Ne sous-estime pas Argus. Il a passé sa vie ici, il en connait chaque recoin. Tes petits protégés vont être bien plus souvent attrapés lors de leurs escapades nocturnes.  
─ Il est cruel. Dumbledore refuse de le voir. Combien de temps, Appolon, pars-tu ?   
─ Je ne peux pas te le dire, Minerva. Tu ne veux pas entendre parler de l’ordre du….

─ Effectivement. Tu as appelé ta famille ?  
─ Non.   
─ Tu es la personne la plus butée que je connaisse !   
─ C’est pour cela que tu m’apprécies, dit-il penchant le visage vers l’oreille de la femme.  
─ C’est pour ça que le directeur Armando Dippet était contraint de te punir systématiquement et que le concierge avait initié de nouvelles punitions en ta faveur.  
─ Ce bon vieux directeur ! Il était davantage préoccupé par ses rosiers situés à côté de la maison du garde-chasse que par nos états d’âme.   
─ Et toi, tu ne pensais qu’à te faufiler dans toute l’école malgré l’insécurité qui pouvait s’y trouver. Qu’allais-tu y chercher déjà ?  
─ Plains-toi à Argus, c’est lui qui m’a montré tous les passages secrets. »

Elle se pinça le nez. Minerva n’appréciait guère Argus Russard. Elle se souvenait de cet adolescent quand elle était entrée enfant à Poudlard. Il avait vieilli en ce lieu comme-ci il en était un fantôme et elle avait été la première perturbée par le rapport qu’elle avait toujours trouvé malsain entre Appolon Picott et Argus Russard. La différence d’âge dans cette _amitié_ , si elle pouvait nommer ça ainsi, Argus n’ayant toujours exprimé que de la haine envers le concierge.

Elle en comprenait aujourd’hui la raison d’une telle agressivité, elle n’avait pas changé d’avis sur lui. En tant que cracmol, il semblait avoir été recueilli par le directeur Dippet. Enfant né de parents sorciers mais ne l’étant pas lui-même, Rusard avait toutes les raisons d’haïr Apollon. Dès le plus jeune âge, Appolon avait su user de magie sans baguette. Il était né élémentariste et n’avait fait que progresser dans ce domaine. Le petit phénix devait apprendre à contenir son énergie. Ce trop qu’il avait était terriblement en moins chez Argus.

Toutefois, Minerva ne savait pas laquelle des deux situations étaient préférables : avoir été abandonné par sa famille honteuse et haï à Poudlard en étant un cracmol ou avoir été confié à Dumbledore et enfermé à Poudlard par une famille fière et aimante craignant de voir les phénix brûler et disparaître. Sur le papier, la seconde situation était préférable. A l’exception d’un point, un orphelin peut au moins s’inventer sa vie. Appolon n’avait pas ce luxe. Dénué d’imagination, Rusard n’avait toutefois jamais pensé qu’il pouvait être un jour quelqu’un de glorieux.

Le garde-chasse nommé Hagrid avec son caractère bourru et maladroit était davantage agréable à Minerva. Même en tenant compte du fait que ce dernier soit responsable de la mort d’une étudiante à son époque en ayant introduit un animal dangereux dans l’école et en ayant élevé, selon la rumeur, une portée de loups-garous.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu éprouves de l’amitié envers Argus. Il te hait, Appolon. Et depuis la mort d’Artémis _,_ c’est pire.  
─ Si on ne doit aimer que les gens qui nous aiment, nous serions dans un monde d’égoïstes. Albus me l’a répété assez souvent.   
─ Contacte ta famille dans ce cas.   
─ Minerva.   
─ Très bien. Contacte Malcom alors. Cesse d’être égoïste. Il est inquiet. »

Cette fois-ci le concierge qui semblait avoir réponse à tout ne trouva rien à dire. Il regarda droit devant lui. Il n’enverrait un hibou ni à sa famille, ni à Malcom, ni même à son cordonnier malgré qu’il eût une paire de bottes à refaire. Il avait du travail, essaya-t-il de se convaincre, à son retour il prendrait une décision : sur sa famille, sur _Malcom_ et sur sa paire de chaussures usées qu’il ferait sans doute mieux de jeter.

« Je suis ici depuis un bout de temps et je me pose une question, à laquelle tu pourras sans doute répondre.   
─ Je t’écoute.  
─ A quel degré de cousins sont Charles Weasley et Arthur Weasley ?   
─ Ils sont frères.   
─ Frères ? balbutia abasourdi Appolon tant ça lui semblait impossible, sont-ils en conflit ? »

Minerva n’en savait rien. Elle avait déjà posé la question à son amie et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave quand elle l’avait remarqué à l’arrivée des garçons. Pomona avait tenté d’en parler avec Charles qui avait répondu que lui et son frère n’avaient pas envie que ça se sache mais qu’ils s’entendaient très bien : ils étaient d’ailleurs souvent ensemble mais ils aimaient mieux se faire passer pour des amis. Minerva avait posé la question à Arthur qui avait simplement dit que Charlie n’aimait pas qu’on sache qu’ils étaient frères et qui étaient ses parents. Vu l’histoire de sa mère et de son père, ça pouvait se comprendre.

Minerva avait craint pour Charles Weasley après sa fugue en 1969. Elle savait qu’il ne rentrait plus chez ses parents depuis cette époque et ne savait pas où vivait le garçon mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré de ne pas s’inquiéter.

Les deux frères qui ne se doutaient guère qu’on parlait d’eux se retrouvèrent sur la même allée. Charlie se rapprocha d’Arthur lui faisant un signe de la main. Arthur avait toujours des difficultés à devoir jouer la comédie. Il adorait son petit frère mais depuis qu’ils étaient à l’école, Charles avait renié sa famille et nié être son frère, agissant avec distance. Au point que nombreux de leurs camarades de septième et sixième année pensaient qu’ils étaient cousins éloignés et même très éloignés tant Charlie semblait être dans un autre univers. Arthur aurait aimé que Charlie ne le fuit pas en permanence.

Les étudiants les plus jeunes ne savaient pas qu’ils avaient un lien du sang. En effet, Charlie avait teint ses cheveux en un jaune poussin. En cette journée de pause, il portait un tee-shirt d’un jaune encore plus voyant que ses cheveux. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien : ni en carrure, ni en taille, ni par un aspect physique ou de caractère. Pourtant quand Arthur regardait Charlie, il se voyait. Il voyait son précieux petit frère.

« Désolé pour le match.  
─ Pour une fois que tu nous bats, sourit Charlie, j’avais la tête ailleurs.   
─ Mauvaise excuse. Tu pars toujours en Amazonie cet été ?  
─ J’y vais pour étudier, Arthur, c’est la chance de ma vie.   
─ Essaye de passer voir nos parents, avant de partir.   
─ Je n’aurais pas le temps.   
─ Ils ne t’ont pas vu depuis longtemps Charlie.   
─ Arrête, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça.   
─ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?   
─ T’es au courant que le concierge a puni Molly jusqu’à la fin de l’année ? »

Minerva avait un peu honte d’écouter la conversation des deux garçons. Elle donna un coup sur la baguette d’Appolon pour qu’il cesse ses enfantillages. C’était déjà son problème à l’école, d’aimer écouter les uns et les autres.

« Vous avez des points communs avec Charlie.   
─ Fuir sa famille est souvent la meilleure solution.   
─ Tu es horrible. Tu devrais essayer de le convaincre de parler à sa famille. Les Weasley sont des gens bien.   
─ Même chez les Weasley, on n’est pas si parfait et on a des cadavres dans les placards. »

Il s’éloigna, rejoignant les deux adolescents qui discutaient sans se douter avoir été espionnés par un adulte. Ce dernier posa une main sur chaque épaule des deux garçons. Il pencha la tête vers eux, étant plus grand.

« J’ai les oreilles qui sifflent, Weasley n°1 et n°2.   
─ Monsieur, on …   
─ Charlie et Arthur Weasley de la branche rejetée des Black, tt ! N°2, vous m’avez caché des informations.   
─ Oh, remarqua Charlie, il vous aura fallu plus de trois ans pour faire le lien entre Arthur et moi. Vous êtes un **mauvais** enquêteur, monsieur.,   
─ Attendez… vous êtes venu cet été chez nous, vous n’avez pas vu les photos de Charles au mur ? remarqua Arthur avec surprise.  
─…, fut la seule réponse que trouva à dire Appolon.  
─ …très…. Mauvais…. Enquêteur…, s’esclaffa Charles, qu’êtes-vous allé faire chez mes parents ?  
─ Hm, répondit Appolon qu’un bon observateur aurait vu profondément vexé.  
─ Monsieur, vous venez nous voir pour une raison ? questionna Arthur.  
─ Je venais chercher Monsieur Weasley n°2 pour m’aider. On m’a dit qu’il avait la main verte. »

Arthur regarda Charles s’éloigner en soupirant, Charles avait l’air très heureux de ne plus avoir à lui parler et de suivre le concierge. Quand avait-il arrêté d’être le petit frère adorable pleurant pour rien et venant sans cesse chercher de l’aide auprès de lui ? Hier, un simple genou écorché le faisait pleurer. Aujourd’hui, il vivait en solitaire et ne se plaignait jamais.

Molly les observait en coin. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle avait essayé de faire un philtre d’amour qui l’avait conduit à être sanctionné pour avoir été découverte dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce maudit concierge était visiblement partout ! Evidemment qu’elle ne l’aurait pas utilisé. C’était juste si difficile de ne pas être aimé d’Arthur. L’amitié, c’est nul, quand ce n’est pas ce qu’on veut !

Ce n’était pas Charles Weasley qui dirait le contraire.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Et vous, vous seriez tenté par une potion d’amour ❥❤ ? :’)

 **–** ❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	20. Chapitre 17 - Picott

« Monsieur…   
— Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous étiez le frère d’Arthur ! »

Picott se sentait profondément vexé malgré le peu de changement physique que ce sentiment provoquait chez lui. Charlie le vit pourtant facilement à cet air pincé qu’il affichait. C’était à ses yeux aussi visible que le joli nez du concierge au milieu de son adorable visage. Cette constatation fit sourire l’étudiant à la chevelure décolorée. Pourquoi le concierge était-il aussi vexé d’avoir été dupé ?

Moqueur, Charles Weasley haussa des épaules. Il redressa son visage mutin. Avec les tâches de rousseur sur son visage et son nez en trompette, Appolon se demanda comment il n’avait pas pu faire le lien avec la famille Weasley.

Charles observa le bureau du concierge. Il l’aimait toujours autant : il était plein de retours de voyages, d’objets farfelus et de livres fabuleux. (Sans évoquer tout ce qu’il avait confisqué !) Appolon avait accumulé bien trop de breloques et de souvenirs qui prenaient la poussière dans ce petit espace où Charles le soupçonnait de dormir. (Quand il ne le soupçonnait pas d’être dans la chambre d’autres professeurs dont celle du professeur d’Étude des moldus, monsieur Warren.)

Visiblement très à l’aise et peu inquiété d’être sujet à une sanction, il se mit à observer les objets de la pièce s’attirant un regard meurtrier du concierge.

« Qu’êtes-vous allé faire au terrier ?  
— Chez vos parents ? Je devais leur apporter une information pour l’Ordre. Je ne suis resté que le temps d’un thé.  
— Ce n’est pas une excuse ! Mes parents ont des photographies de leurs trois enfants sur tous les murs.  
— Vous devriez parler à votre famille Weasley n°2, changea de conversation Appolon de plus en plus vexé.   
— Ah ! Non merci ! ça ira ! répondit en souriant Charlie.  
— Est-ce qu’ils ont mal accepté que vous soyez un Poufsouffle ?   
— Vous vous intéressez à moi maintenant que vous savez que je ne suis pas qu’un neveu éloigné de ma mère ?  
— Ne soyez pas ainsi, monsieur Weasley.  
— Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin les Black vous préoccupe ! N’est-ce pas ?  
— Les Weasley sont toujours allés à Gryffondor. » recentra le concierge ne voulant pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation anxiogène pour lui avec le jeune Weasley.

Charles ricana attrapant une boule de neige sur une étagère. D’un geste de la baguette, Appolon avait replacé l’objet à sa place, claquant des doigts régulièrement sous l’agacement, des flammes apparaissant et disparaissant. La scène se reproduisit tout au long de la conversation. Charles prenait un objet, Appolon le remettait à sa place. Le concierge pestait intérieurement. Il voulait bien écouter Minerva et essayer de raisonner Charles Weasley vis-à-vis de sa famille, ainsi qu’obéir à Dumbledore et en prendre soin, mais l’étudiant semblait toujours sur le point de l’attaquer et Picott avait bien du mal à le cerner. Il avait l’impression que pour une raison incompréhensible, Charles Weasley voulait le torturer.

Il soupira, tentant tout de même de continuer la conversation et de satisfaire aux exigences du Directeur de l’école et de son amie.

« Si vos parents se sont montrés blessant envers vous, vous devriez en parler à Dumbledore. D’autant plus si c’est ce rejet qui vous a conduit à agir stupidement.   
— C’est la première fois depuis la création d’Hogwarts qu’un Weasley n’est pas à Gryffondor, mais non ! Mes parents étaient fiers de moi "On a un enfant différent !" » fit Charles faisant des guillemets avec ses index et majeurs de chaque main. « Vous savez quel scandale ils ont fait d’être dans le registre des sang-purs ! Mon père a aussitôt fait un communiqué disant qu’on _aurait_ des moldus dans nos origines ! Mes parents aiment être des réformateurs et des progressifs ! »

Peut-être que finalement toutes les familles n’avaient pas de squelettes cachées, songea Appolon Picott. Il avait, effectivement, des difficultés à imaginer Septimus Weasley et Cedrella Black rejeter leur enfant pour une question de maison.

Picott n’avait pas tous les détails de l’histoire d’amour de la septième belette des Lions et la troisième fille du croisement d’une Corneille et d’un Sinistros. Il en avait entendu parler vaguement par son père (Doge demeurait respectueux de la vie privée et préférait ne pas aborder le sujet d’autres personnes) et des récits d’époque.

Le concierge savait qu’ils s’étaient mariés en secret à l’âge de dix-sept ans provoquant un grand scandale. Cedrella Black avait été reniée et rejetée du clan Black et Septimus Weasley avait porté le déshonneur sur le clan Weasley. Des malédictions furent jetées sur le couple. Septimus se mit à travailler au ministère où malgré son bon travail personne n’osa le faire évoluer.

Picott savait par son père que Septimus ne s’en plaignait pas. Il était plutôt soulagé de rester discret. A la même époque le clan Weasley perdit beaucoup d’argent sans qu’on sache si c’était lié à des mauvais investissements ou des malédictions des clans Black, Malfoy et Yaxley (principales familles touchées par la trahison.)

Cependant le couple Cedrella/Septimus gagna en influence et notoriété en particulier chez les nouvelles familles sorcières. Du sable s’écoula dans le sablier, les années passèrent et le clan Weasley pardonna au septième fils. Personne ne savait où le couple vivait et il essayait de faire le moins possible parler de lui.

Appolon n’avait jamais entendu parler véritablement d’eux avant qu’Artémis et lui ne deviennent l’amis de Caspar Weasley, neveu de Septimus. Caspar enviait le courage de se marier quand tout l’interdit car son père Trius était strict.

À l’âge de quatorze ans, Appolon entendit parler du scandale de la naissance du premier fils de la famille "traitre à son sang." Les parents étaient furieux car l’information avait été divulgué par la presse à scandale qui les avait épié à la sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Le petit Arthur Weasley fit la une le temps de quelques articles mais la discrétion du couple et les histoires avec l’URSS détournèrent vite l’attention de la population et des journalistes.

Caspar Weasley expliqua aux Picott que selon son père une malédiction de stérilité avait été jetée sur Cedrella et Septimus et que la naissance d’Arthur avait étonné tout le monde ! Quand les Picott questionnèrent leur père, ce dernier répondit que la puissance d’un 7 et d’un 3 avaient sans doute contré le maléfice car certains chiffres ou nombres étaient très puissants en magie. De plus, selon Doge, la famille Weasley était une famille ancienne dotée d’une magie féconde.

Toutefois, Casper Weasley expliqua que selon lui, le couple avait été confronté à de nombreuses fausses-couches et d’enfants morts mort-nés. Picott n’entendit plus parler du couple Weasley traitre à son sang jusqu’à l’âge de quinze ans. En se rendant au ministère pour voir Artémis et son père, il rencontra Septimus Weasley. Ce fut son père qui lui présenta. Artémis allait faire un stage avec lui. A dix-sept quand Caspar fugua, il lui avoua s’être réfugié au terrier un endroit dissimulé et difficilement trouvable. Appolon s’y était rendu pour le voir, mais rien ne semblait dire qu’un second enfant était né dans le foyer et ils étaient restés discuter devant la maison.

Par la suite, il échangea rarement et poliment avec Septimus quand il se rendait au ministère pour voir son père ou Artémis. Dans les années 60, le couple commença à refaire parler de lui en affichant clairement son opinion politique et s’opposant aux lois discriminantes. Appolon n’échangea pas avec eux. Il savait qu’Artémis, Malcom et Robert les avaient plusieurs fois rencontré.

Ce ne fut toutefois qu’en 1972, par à un ordre de Dumbledore qu’Appolon découvrit qu’ils étaient affiliés à l’Ordre et échangea avec eux avant se rendre au terrier.

Définitivement, imaginer ce couple proche de l’Ordre, du groupe LU’VE, ouvertement réformiste et impliqué dans la vie sorcière rejeter leur enfant pour une question de maison était impossible ! Appolon soupira doucement, tout de même ! Est-ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit que Charlie passait l’été avec lui et était dans l’Ordre ? Sans doute pas, car le couple n’avait pas évoqué leur fils lors de leur discussion et avait simplement plaisanté sur les punitions et les plaintes d’Arthur à son sujet tout en soulignant le fait qu’il était important pour eux qu’Arthur ne soit pas mêlé aux histoires de l’Ordre. Ils craignaient d’ailleurs que Molly, en étant la sœur des Jumeaux Prewett, ne l’entraine sur cette voie.

Picott remonta sa main gauche à ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées. Septimus et Cedrella étaient gentils, doux, brillants et complémentaires. Un tel couple pouvait-il vraiment exister ? Comment lui-même pouvait connaître cet enfant depuis aussi longtemps et ne pas savoir qu’il était le deuxième fils des Weasley ? Charles, jouant avec les objets du concierge, sourit taquin à le voir aussi pensif. C’était visible que monsieur Picott essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu passer à coté d’une information aussi importante alors que depuis 1969, ils se côtoyaient fréquemment. Le concierge finit par soupirer et reprendre la discussion.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi les fuyez-vous ?   
— Pourquoi haïssez-vous Tom Jedusor, monsieur Picott ? »

Charlie rougit devant le regard meurtrier du concierge, presque haineux. Le concierge se crispa, croisant les bras. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je n’avais que faire de cet homme. Je regrette simplement qu’il ne paye jamais pour ses crimes.   
— Quels crimes ?   
— Monsieur Weasley, pourquoi vos parents ne parlent-ils jamais de vous ?  
— Vous vous trompez. Quand j’étais enfant, ils ne parlaient d’aucun de leurs enfants, n’évoquant pas nos naissances pour nous protéger. Après le tapage avec Arthur, ils ont même préféré accoucher de moi chez eux. Désormais que la guerre semble loin, mon père doit bien parler de moi de temps en temps ! Je présume, mais je leur ai dit que si on apprenait que j’étais leur enfant je disparais pour toujours ! » répondit le garçon regrettant la cruauté de ses mots sans oser faire demi-tour aujourd’hui et affronter ses parents.

Ah ! pensa monsieur Picott. Effectivement, il avait plusieurs fois entendu Septimus dire : "Mon fils ceci ou mon fils cela", puis plus tard "mes fils" mais idiotement, il pensait à Arthur ou Perceval.

Le concierge ne perdit pas son regard sombre. Cela ressemblait tout à fait à Charlie de le duper ! Mauvais joueur, le concierge ne digérait toujours pas de comprendre la filiation que maintenant. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il confié cette catastrophe ambulante ?

« Charlie ! gronda Appolon, L’engagement dans l’ordre vous en tiendra peut-être éloigné pendant des années. Peut-être même pour toujours ! Songez qu’on ne peut pas toujours récupérer ce qu’on perd.   
— Et ce qu’on détruit ? Je sais, Monsieur. Vous pensez toujours que je m’engage à la légère n’est-ce pas ? Je suis un enfant irresponsable qui ne sait pas ce qu’il fait, hein ?  
— Je n’ai pas dit ça, protesta Appolon bien qu’il l’avait clairement pensé.  
— Et pourtant, vous n’êtes même pas capable de voir deux frères quand ils sont juste devant vos yeux. Par deux fois par ailleurs, une fratrie vous aura dupé. Ça devient une habitude. Je pense que je serais un meilleur agent que vous ! Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore m’a confié à un aussi mauvais mentor ? Peut-être qu’il veut que je vous apprenne à être bon.  
— Par Albus, cessez. »

 _Quatre fois…_ comptabilisa Appolon songeur en réalisant qu’effectivement, il était assez mauvais avec les fratries, même avec sa propre famille. Il regarda Charlie qui avait ouvert une petite boite sur son bureau contenant une photographie d’étudiants. Appolon tressaillit, croisant les visages souriants d’adolescents rieurs. Appolon s’accrocha sur une adolescente blonde en short qui sautait dans les bras d’autres étudiants. Brutalement Appolon avait refermé la boite et fait disparaître la photographie. _Futurs aurors, futurs membres de l’ordre, futurs mangemorts, futurs morts_.

« Cessez de fouiner !  
— Vous avez confisqué tellement d’objets. N’est-ce-pas vous le fouineur ?  
— Ne devenez pas impertinent !  
— Êtes-vous énervé car vous découvrez mon affiliation ou parce que vous constatez être toujours mauvais observateur ?   
— Être observateur n’est pas la seule qualité d’un agent !  
— Vous boudez ? Qui est l’enfant, monsieur ? Cela vous énerve vraiment de savoir que je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes parents ? Vous aimeriez des confidences de ma part ? »

Le garçon posa le bout de ses fesses sur le bureau du concierge, une main s’y agrippant, visiblement très à l’aise. Il rit tendrement devant le oui affirmatif qu’il lisait chez son ainé. Appolon lui jeta un coup d’œil agacé. L’année dernière, le garçon était d’une adorable timidité. Ces monstres grandissaient trop vite ! Ledit monstre ricana, attrapant un livre se trouvant à la place d’Appolon. _S’épanouir en tant que cracmol._ Vraiment, le concierge était totalement incompréhensible parfois, il puait tellement la magie qu’il ne devrait pas perdre son temps dans ce genre de lecture !

Appolon Picott semblait jeune. Il sentait souvent une odeur sucrée d’alcool et de cigarette aussi. Il sentait, aussi, fréquemment le parfum d’autres personnes. _Toujours. Encore aujourd’hui._ Il avait un air condescendent avec ce sourire aussi badin que grave. Il était d’une certaine nonchalance et ne faisait aucun bruit lorsqu’il marchait. Il sentait la magie, aussi, ça transpirait de ses pores. C’était aphrodisiaque comme tous les élémentaristes. Les premières années ne le réalisaient pas le croyant juste "intéressant", les dernières en parlaient ardemment avec les hormones qui se développaient. Certaines personnes avaient même créé des histoires érotiques avec lui. Autant dire que personne ne voulait voir monsieur Picott tomber un jour dessus. Les seules personnes dont semblaient proches le concierge étaient ceux de l’Ordre et Minerva McGonagall. Il était mystérieux et menait une guerre froide contre l’autre camp, _personnelle,_ sans que Charles n’en sache la raison. C’était énervant ! L’homme refusait de parler de lui !

Ce n’était qu’au travers d’une discussion avec d’autres personnes que Charlie avait appris qu’il était le fils d’Elphias Doge. Pourquoi lui dirait-il quoique ce soit alors que l’homme se taisait lui-même ? Charles aurait aimé savoir pourquoi le concierge était autant concerné par le combat contre la magie noire, contre ce Lord Voldemort de plus en plus présent et pourquoi il haïssait Tom Jedusor (bien qu’il dise ne pas s’en soucier.) Monsieur Picott était assoiffé de vengeance mais il le niait et Charles n’avait jamais pu en savoir la raison.

Monsieur Picott portait toujours d’épaisses capes le dissimulant et retenant sa magie, des chemises et des cravates. Il ressemblait à un oiseau, un oiseau blond.

« Vous n’avez pas trop chaud avec votre cape, monsieur ?  
— Avez-vous dit à votre frère ou vos parents que vous vous engagiez dans un groupe ?  
— C’est interdit monsieur ! Jamais, je ne trahirais Dumbledore. Je lui suis aussi fidèle que vous, bien que je n’en sois pas son chien.  
— Par Albus, ma patience connait des limites, monsieur Weasley.   
— Mais vous ne punissez toujours pas ? Qu’a fait Molly pour quoi vous la punissiez aussi longtemps ? J’aimerai avoir cette chance !  
— Je dois vous rendre des comptes, maintenant ?  
— Oh non, je suis simplement étonné qu’elle soit davantage sanctionnée que pour sa farce du bal d’Halloween 69.  
— Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce bal. »

En 1969, à la suite d’une plaisanterie des Gryffondor au bal d’Halloween, les élèves présents (les autres devaient regrettés) avaient pu constater que le concierge était fait pour ne rien porter ! La veille, le concierge avait sanctionné Molly qui avait organisé un repas secret et romantique pour Arthur dans la tour d’astronomie.

Molly bien décidée de se venger de la sanction avait attendu le jour du bal. Elle avait ensorcelé sa cape pour savoir pourquoi il se dissimulait dessus. (C’était louche ce type qui se dissimulait sous autant de tissus !)

Molly avait _malencontreusement_ renversé une potion sur la cape qui s’était joyeusement changée en une nuée de papillons noirs. Les cheveux blonds du concierge avaient virevolté autour de lui. Seulement la potion devait être trop puissante puisque le pantalon de l’homme s’était également envolé en de jolis papillons. L’homme s’était retrouvé en chemise, cravate, sous-vêtements et chaussures au milieu de la grande salle.

Quelqu’un avait sifflé, puis une autre personne. L’homme s’était enflammé (sans doute sous la colère), son visage, ses mains, son corps, avaient semblé brûler. Ne sachant pas qu’il était pyromancien, Molly avait craint pour lui que ce soit un effet secondaire de sa potion et avait jeté un sort d’eau. Et tous les élèves présents ce jour-là avait constaté que la chemise était de trop pour monsieur Picott. (Et que les chemises blanches deviennent transparentes avec de l’eau.) C’était sa première année en tant que concierge et l’homme n’avait clairement pas apprécié de se retrouver en sous-vêtement et chemise mouillée. D’un coup de baguette, McGonagall (que certains avaient dit voir sourire en coin) avait métamorphosé une cape et recouvert le concierge qui avait jeté un regard si sombre à Molly qu’elle avait viré de cramoisie à blanchâtre. Ce fut la première fois, que le concierge retira des points et il ne s’était jamais arrêté depuis.

Depuis, l’homme n’oubliait jamais de mettre une robe de sorcier sous sa cape et ses vêtements. Quelques dernières années s’étaient jurés de réitérer l’exploit. Le concierge n’ayant été découvert que quelques minutes à peine, un gout de trop-peu. C’était le défi Picott, mais beaucoup avaient tenté, et tous s’y étaient brûlés. Charlie ne participait pas à ce défi. Il avait déjà vu Appolon Picott en tenue d’Adam, plusieurs fois et n’avait pas envie que d’autres le voient. Molly avait juré de le faire au dernier bal avant son départ ! Malheureusement, elle le jura alors qu’Appolon Picott arrivait derrière elle. Charlie en avait encore mal au ventre, tant il avait ri devant la mine décomposée de Molly, le fou-rire d’Arthur et l’air meurtrier de l’homme.

Continuant de décrire le concierge, installé sur son bureau, Charles remarqua que l’homme venait de se perdre dans ses pensées. C’était facile à voir, quand ça arrivait, le concierge jouait avec les flammes de ses doigts et perdait son sourire reprenant des traits fins. À quoi pensait-il ? Sans doute pas au bal !

« Monsieur Picott, vous êtes bien trop grave et sérieux quand nous parlons ensemble. Vous vous inquiétez trop pour moi, vous devriez vous détendre. On est bientôt collègues !  
— J’ai de quoi être inquiet, puis-je vous rappeler notre rencontre ? C’est absurde de vous engager…  
— C’est Dumbledore qui m’a proposé d’intégrer l’ordre et je suis heureux d’avoir ma première mission.   
— Ce vieux fou a vécu trop longtemps. Il ne fait plus la différence entre un adulte et un enfant.   
— Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » grogna Charles Weasley.

Il se redressa pour attraper la cravate du concierge, tirant le tissu vers lui. Il venait de comprendre l’utilité que le concierge en porte une (et pourquoi ce serait inutile que Rusard en porte.) Appolon Picott était le cabot de Dumbledore. Il n’était que ça. Le chien de Dumbledore répondant à tous ses ordres. C’était agaçant. La seule loyauté de Picott revenait au directeur de l’école. Tous les membres de l’ordre le savaient, Dumbledore était la seule personne qui avait un impact sur l’homme. Charles se demandait même si le concierge ne se branlait pas en pensant au directeur tellement il lui était dévoué.

« Si vous le vouliez, je pourrais vous prouver que je suis un adulte. Ardemment, même. »

Les doigts d’Appolon claquèrent et brulèrent les mains de Charles, l’une s’étant en effet placée sous sa cape, les lui faisant retirer de ses effets personnels. Charles sourit tendrement, perdant ses yeux sur cette gorge ronde et ses hanches fermes, se mordant la lèvre de manière effrontée. Picott jugea préférable de reculer d’un pas. Il ne comprenait définitivement cet adolescent ! De moins en moins, même.

« Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas interessé par vos propositions. De plus, il m’a semblé, après vous avoir attrapé avec miss Unhder, miss Crabe et miss Chang, ainsi que monsieur Patil, rien que ce mois-ci vous voir très proche de Daisy Hookum ainsi que de Georg…   
— Êtes-vous jaloux pour recenser mes conquêtes ? Vous êtes le seul qui compte, monsieur, je puis vous l’assurer.   
— Je ne le suis pas. Je constatais simplement votre effort pour fraterniser avec chaque maison. Weasley n°2, je ne comprends pas votre jeu et j’essaye pourtant d’en saisir le sens. Vous avez un score à atteindre et le concierge compte triple ?  
— Je ne compte pas, un seul compte !  
— Qui… Oubliez. Je ne peux pas savoir.  
— J’aime les femmes, toutes les femmes, je vous assure ! Elles me plaisent plus que tout. J’aime bien les hommes aussi, ne faîtes pas cette tête. Vous le savez bien ! Mais vous… Mais vous me plaisez davantage que tous. Vous êtes le seul, je m’entraine en attendant. Vous devriez tester avec moi avant de juger. Je vous assure, Monsieur, que je sais exactement ce que vous aimez et que je suis particulièrement doué.  
— épuisant. »

Appolon passa sa main dans la chevelure jaune du garçon toujours aussi peu enclin à apprécier ce qui était pour lui une plaisanterie. Il s’inquiétait pour Charles. Certes, il l’évitait la plupart du temps à Hogwarts au vu du tempérament impulsif, provocateur et exubérant de l’étudiant. (Ainsi que cette étrange blague séductrice et un brin flippante !) L’été dernier à le surveiller avait été suffisamment un calvaire pour ne pas l’avoir davantage dans les pattes maintenant. Seulement, Charles était un bon garçon. Un peu fou, fumant trop d’herbes, buvant trop de potions délirantes et fréquentant trop de jeunes filles mais un bon garçon. Artémis l’aurait adoré, songea Appolon.

« Si vous tenez tant que ça à risquer votre vie pour l’Ordre, vous devriez profiter des deux prochains mois pour aller avec toutes les femmes que vous aimez tant et vous rapprocher de votre frère au lieu de courir après un vieil homme pour vous amuser.   
— Je ne cours pas après ! »

Charlie surgit si brusquement derrière le concierge qu’il manqua de perdre l’équilibre et loupa un battement de coeur. Il senti les dents de l’étudiant venir effleurer la hauteur de son cou et pensa un instant qu’il allait le mordre, s’immobilisant à son contact. Il l’entendit souffler à son oreille : « Je cours plus vite que lui, il ne le sait juste pas _encore_. Il ne sait pas qu’il a déjà perdu et qu’il est entre mes griffes. » Charles l’enlaça, comptant les deux secondes de tranquillité que lui offrit le concierge.

D’un geste brusque Appolon le plaqua soudainement contre la porte. Il tapota sur le badge « sorcières et fières ! » que portait Charles.

« "Quand une femme dit non, un homme doit comprendre non", jolie citation et si vous la mettiez en application ?  
— Vous n’êtes pas une femme, Monsieur, mais si c’est une invitation pour les positions, je ne l’imaginai pas autrement même si je crains pour mon mini-moi que ce ne soit un four à l’intérieur.   
— Non, Monsieur Weasley.   
— Ce n’est pas brûlant à l’intérieur ? répondit, l’air faussement soulagé Charlie.  
— Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez ce jeu dangereux. Profitez de votre jeunesse et votre dernière année. »

Charles rit cabotin devant l’air si grave du concierge dont les yeux brillaient d’inquiétude pour lui. Il le voyait véritablement comme un enfant ? Comment c’était possible, vu le nombre de fois où il l’avait attrapé dans des positions sexuées ?

« Je ne joue pas, je suis sérieux. Juste une fois, Monsieur, dans votre bureau, la salle d’étude, votre placard à balais préféré, où vous voulez, ailleurs, la forêt interdite ? Les serres ? Le toit ?   
— Très bien, on va effectivement se retrouver en salle d’étude.   
— C’est vrai ?   
— Oui, vous êtes en retenu avec Molly Prewett jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Entre psychomages, vous devriez vous comprendre. À deux, vous parviendrez peut-être à trouver la formule…   
— La formule ?   
— Pour arrêter vos harcèlements. »

Charles Weasley, même si Molly allait être présente, était ravi de ce _rancard_. Il était toujours heureux quand Picott le punissait. Qu’importait s’il fallait trier des haricots ou classer des livres, tant qu’il était avec lui. Plus il passait du temps avec, plus il pouvait essayer de l’apprivoiser. Il était passé à un dixième de seconde à deux secondes ! Il déchanta rapidement quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme de quarante ans, austère, sévère, à l’air plus âgé que son âge qui semblait porter toute la jalousie du monde.

« Monsieur Rusard, excusez-moi, je suis trompé de…   
— Je remplace Picott.   
— …Mais…   
— Un problème ? »

Pas besoin de répondre : c’était visible sur tout le visage de Charles. Le sol venait de s’ouvrir sous les pieds du pauvre adolescent. La fin du monde avait été déclaré en ces trois mots. Il n’avait que des questions, tournants dans sa tête : combien de temps ? Est-ce qu’il le verrait avant de partir ? Si non, est-ce que la seule chose dont se souviendrait monsieur Picott de lui, ce serait qu’il l’avait harcelé en vain depuis trois ans et qu’il n’avait pas écouté le non ? Est-ce qu’il s’était enfuit ? L’avait-il piégé ? Charlie, nombriliste dans l’âme, pensa amèrement qu’Appolon Picott le torturait. Sans parvenir à s’en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer.

Charles n’était en aucun cas la raison du départ précipité du concierge mais il aurait été incapable de le comprendre à l’instant. Charles s’installa le cœur brisé, sanglotant, à côté d’une Molly au cœur tout aussi brisé. Pas besoin de savoir par qui. Quand deux cœurs tristes se rencontrent, ils se comprennent. Une puissante amitié venait de naître. Elle ne l’avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur : il blessait Arthur et leur petit-frère Perceval par sa froideur. Ils l’aimaient beaucoup et avaient souvent cherché à avoir ses bonnes grâces : Charlie était un égoïste qui reniait sa propre famille. Il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi il était à Poufsouffle, un tel caractère irait à serpentard aux yeux de Molly !

Cependant face à un concierge sentant le jus de chaussettes et les faisant laver les sols, ils ne purent que devenir sincèrement amis. Molly était touché de le voir pleurer et tâcha de lui rendre les heures de retenus moins longues. Elle comprit au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges que Charlie n’avait pas honte de sa famille. Il avait honte de lui-même. Ce n’étaient pas les Weasley qu’il craignait : il craignait de ne pas les mériter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Arthur ?   
— Rien, il a toujours été parfait.   
— Sérieux, Charlie, est-ce que Arthur t’a fait du mal ?  
— Ma famille t’a déjà raconté, non ? C'est loin de la vérité. J'ai toujours pleuré pour un rien et attendu que Arthur me console. Il a toujours été le parfait grand frère.   
— Alors pourquoi tu as fugué ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis simplement fou. Les gens n’ont pas tort.  
— Charlie ?   
— Arthur s’est toujours battu pour moi, tu sais et je n’ai pas hésité à le laisser tomber. Juste comme ça. »

Charlie claqua des doigts. Il soupira.

« C’est moins impressionnant quand on ne sait pas contrôler le feu. »

Molly rit de bon cœur se remettant à laver les sols. Weasley toutefois lui enseigna une doctrine importante dans sa famille : tant qu’il y a un espoir, un Weasley n’abandonne jamais. Et deux secondes représentent beaucoup d’espoirs.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Charlie me fait rire. Il est picoté comme Molly est Arthuré !

Je me demande quelle est la sexualité de Rusard. Je me pose des questions étranges parfois quand même ❥❤ ! **–** ❦

ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

 **Alpha Lecteur :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	21. Chapitre 18 - Bizarre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, je rappelle que cette histoire contient des éléments choquants. N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour.

_Aout 1972._

Enfermé seul dans sa chambre, Sirius remonta ses doigts jusqu’à ses lèvres, les descendant à nouveau sur son corps pour se toucher légèrement puis plus rudement le sexe. Fermant les yeux, il soupira de bien-être avant de se pétrifier sous l’horreur. Il se crispa, s’arrêtant, le cœur blessé. Ses pensées venaient de quitter le plaisir pour une salle des potions et un contact contre la peau de son dos. Pétrifié, il ouvrit les yeux. Il chercha du regard une personne qui ne venait plus depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Sirius tourna le visage sur le côté. Ses doigts se remirent à jouer, alors que des larmes souillaient désormais ses joues. Il était si honteux. Son esprit vagabondait entre l’homme et les cancrelats, entre la peur et le réconfort. Entre la peur de voir Jedusor arriver et celle qu’il ne vienne plus jamais.

Un instant des yeux verts se dessinèrent et une jeune fille rousse apparut, se mélangeant à ses amis se souvenant du lit où ils dormaient tous les quatre.

Sirius ne savait pas quel abime était en train de le submerger. Le rire de ses amis était un étrange aphrodisiaque. C’était rassurant, pas excitant, mais cette sécurité lui permettrait de se sentir moins effrayé dans la solitude qui était la sienne. Sirius cherchait juste un peu de réconfort. Un peu d’amour à quoi s’accrocher. Et malgré lui, honteux de le faire alors que personne n’était là pour le contraindre, il se sentait soulagé du bien-être qu’il prenait à se toucher en pensant à sa vie à Hogwarts.

La semence sur ses doigts, il ne pensa pas à se nettoyer, s’allongeant sur le côté et fermant les yeux, mortifié d’être ainsi. Si jamais ses amis le découvraient, il les perdrait. Il en était persuadé. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été forcé à le faire. Il s’en voulait d’attendre l’arrivée du précepteur en vain. Son inconscience le torturait. Il ne supportait plus l’isolement et craignait la solitude. Quand il avait dit à son précepteur qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, il ne pensait pas qu’il se retrouverait aussi seul et son précepteur obéirait. Tom Jedusor lui manquait. _Personne d’autre ne l’aimait_. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le caresse, mais la peur de le perdre était plus grande que le dégout de l’homme.

Sirius soupira, se recroquevillant. Il ne supporterait pas une journée de plus dans la froideur de la demeure Black. Il devait s’excuser et peut-être que son mentor lui pardonnerait. Sirius se redressa, la respiration difficile. Il était seul, tout seul, toujours seul. Et si Jedusor lui pardonnait pas ? Et si ses amis ne voulaient plus l’être à la rentrée ? Et s’il était seul à Hogwarts ? Si les cancrelats découvraient qu’il était bizarre ? Si on finissait par le croire aussi bizarre que le renifleur Snape, que le fou Charlie, que le trouillard Quirrell, que le paranoïaque Lovegood ou la perchée Pandora Bellsens ? Il ne voulait pas être comme eux ! Il ne voulait pas qu’on parle de lui en disant qu’il était…

_Bizarre._

L’adolescent referma ses bras autour de ses jambes et se recroquevilla. Il se mit à sangloter. Et si Tom Jedusor ne lui pardonnait pas ? se répéta en boucle le gamin. S’il ne l’aimait plus ? S’il était désormais seul contre tous ? Pas une nuit de plus. Pas encore. Pas une journée de froideur supplémentaire où Jedusor ne le regardait pas et ne répondait pas à ses questions.

Tom Jedusor avait quitté la pièce sans avoir été vu, ni entendu. L’argent et la situation des Black, il en avait besoin pour son projet. Ce gamin était une problématique à gérer. Il avait vu qu’il pourrait être utile. Il lui avait conseillé de parler à Frank Londubat la première année et à James Potter. Ils savaient qu’ils deviendraient amis. Ce dont il ne s’était pas douté, c’est qu’il deviendrait sincèrement ami avec Potter et avec un lycanthrope et des enfants de moldus. Même en lui faisant comprendre que son ami était un loup-garou, il continuait à l’aimer.

Même si ça prenait du temps, sa stratégie fonctionnait. Pire que les horreurs qu’il subissait, le fait d’être soudainement isolé et sans le moindre contact provoquait des comportements destructeurs. Le voir s’adonner à la luxure aurait pu être satisfaisant mais Jedusor haïssait de le voir penser à d’autres. L’esprit de Sirius voletait et Jedusor avait capturé chaque pensée. Ce gamin refusait d’oublier le sentiment le plus inutile restant de l’époque où ils étaient des animaux : l’amour. Depuis longtemps, Jedusor tentait de lui enseigner de ne pas s’attacher mais Sirius était faible. Il s’accrochait inutilement à d’autre. Il en aurait tôt ou tard le cœur brisé.

L’Amour, si destructeur. L’Amour qui piégeait les oiseaux fragiles. L’Amour qui capturait les jolies blondes. Les Petits Moineaux, finissaient toujours par s’envoler. L’Amour était la pire émotion. Mère, Père, Mentor, Premier Amour, Enfant. Chaque fois que l’amour avait submergé son cœur, Tom Jedusor avait réalisé à quel point il en ressortait déçu. Ceux à qui il laissait une chance finissait toujours par le décevoir.

Tom Jedusor était persuadé qu’il était important de diviser la sexualité.

─ Le plaisir sexuel. Le fait de prendre du plaisir avec une autre personne.  
─ La procréation et la conception. Trouver les deux meilleurs sangs pouvant se mélanger pour concevoir l’évolution sorcière.  
─ L’utilité. Savoir user de son corps pour arriver à des fins.  
─ Comme moyen de guerre. Et cela depuis la création de l’humanité.  
─ Les sentiments. Bien entendu qu’on pouvait aimer, tant qu’on gardait le reste en tête et qu’on gardait le contrôle sur sa partenaire.

Prenons les filles Black en exemple. Bellatrix et Lestrange, les marier était la meilleure des idées. Andromeda et Lucius, c’était regrettable. Elle ne lui plaisait guère. Trop réfléchie, trop rapide à prendre des décisions. Trop rebelle. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur les autres. Narcissa irait parfaitement avec un sang puissant et il avait déjà son idée en tête.

Quant aux fils Black. Regulus irait parfaitement avec la petite Alice. Cela avait été dur à faire accepter par les parents car les Shafiq était un clan modéré mais Alice était parfaite pour Regulus. Et Sirius ? Tom Jedusor n’avait pas encore trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. Il trouverait. Peut-être l’enfant d’un des futurs couples cités ? Ce n’était pas pressé que Sirius se fiance. Il était encore trop fragile.

Tom Jedusor était le percepteur de 90% des enfants de sang-pur dans bien des matières. Il y en avait toutefois qu’il n’avait jamais approché car les familles se méfiaient de lui. Deux en particulier, Frank Londubat et James Potter. Avec eux, Tom Jedusor aurait l’équipe parfaite pour ses projets d’avenir. Non pas la création d’une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch mais une nouvelle politique plus juste pour tous. Toutes les familles seraient sous son joug, il se l’assurerait. Sauf les Weasley. Eux serviraient d’exemples ! Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins.

Tout, pas au point d’en perdre le jeune et sauvage Sirius. Il allait devoir lui rappeler que James Potter n’était pas son ami mais une mission. Personne n’était son ami. Pas même son jeune frère et cela Jedusor s’en assurerait. S’il voulait garder l’enfant sous son emprise, il allait devoir le garder isolé. Seulement la rentrée approchait et il ne fallait pas le briser au risque que Albus ne puisse ensuite lire en lui. C’était d’une complexité ! Heureusement que Grindelwald contraignait Albus à bâtir une protection mentale, sinon Jedusor était certain que l’appel à l’aide de Sirius lui parviendrait.

Pourquoi n’était-il pas satisfait alors ? Est-ce-que c’était uniquement parce que Sirius pensait à ses amis ?

Jedusor regarda la porte qu’il venait de quitter le cœur battant. Il était contrarié de savoir que Sirius souffrait et tentait de se rassurer en se disant que c’était pour son bien. Sirius en deviendra plus fort, se réconforta l’homme. Et si Sirius ne venait pas s’excuser et ne cédait pas cette fois-ci ? Il viendra. Jedusor lui pardonnerait d’avoir été insolent. C’était ainsi depuis toujours et ça le resterait jusqu’à la fin.

Peut-être alors pourrait-il le faire sortir un peu d’ici ? Il viendra, se réconforta Tom Jedusor, à chaque fois il revenait dans ses bras en pleurant, ce ne serait pas différent cette fois-ci ! Maugréant, essayant de se convaincre qu’il avait raison, Jedusor s’enferma dans la chambre qu’il occupait le cœur pincé. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment raison ? Il n’en était pas persuadé. Sirius devrait fuir, loin de lui, loin de sa famille, loin de tout ça. Il devrait rester en sécurité avec ses amis et…

La porte de la chambre fut doucement ouverte. Jedusor releva les yeux sur le gamin tremblant et referma brutalement ses bras autour du corps qui s’était jeté sur lui, il écouta les sanglots avec un soupir de soulagement oubliant de disputer Sirius d’exprimer autant d’émotions. Au contraire, Jedusor fut soulagé. Il l’attira davantage contre son cœur battant, dissimulant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du garçon. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et tenta de se convaincre qu’il avait raison.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon… » répéta en boucle l’adolescent qui sanglotait sous la peur d’être rejeté. Il sentit le précepteur le soulever et s’accrocha à lui, mouillant sa nuque.

« Arrêtez de pleurer ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, monsieur Black. »

La main de l’adolescent glissa sur le pantalon de l’homme, glissant entre le tissu et la peau. Jedusor l’arrêta. _Je ne veux pas, je vous hais…je voudrais que vous soyez mort ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !_ Jedusor se maudit. Il accusait le garçon, mais c’était lui le monstre. Il volait chaque première fois, l’innocence et l’enfance. Sirius l’aimait… c’était mieux que ce soit lui… Jedusor parvint à se convaincre qu’il avait raison. Encore une fois, il ravala la culpabilité et se rassura en se disant qu’il était celui qui aimait le plus cet enfant et qui le rendait le plus heureux.

« Monsieur Black, ne vous forcez pas. Ce n’est rien si vous ne m’aimez pas.  
― Je peux dormir ici ?  
― Juste ce soir, monsieur Black. Et si nous sortions cette semaine ?  
― Sortir ?  
― Oui, avez-vous déjà vu le Japon ? C’est bientôt l’O-Bon, vous allez beaucoup aimer.  
― C’est quoi l’ _obonne_ ?  
― L’O-Bon, monsieur Black. C’est l’équivalent de la día de los Muertos, je sais que vous regrettez de le plus pouvoir y participer. Hogwarts n’a pas que des avantages, si vous quittiez l’école, nous pourrions y retourner.  
― Je…  
― Toutefois, ce serait dommage que vous la quittiez. C’est bien que vous soyez à Hogwarts, continua Jedusor passant une mèche noire derrière l’oreille de Sirius en souriant.  
― C’est vrai ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
― Evidemment, cela sert l’intérêt du maître. Sirius, vous ne parlez pas de vos leçons à vos amis ?  
― …non… je trouve ça bizarre.  
― Ne le faîtes pas. Si vous le faîtes, vos parents vous retirons de l’école et je serais sanctionné de ne pas vous avoir jeté un sort d’altération de l’esprit. Le plus simple, ce serait d’enfermé vos souvenirs pour ne pas risquer qu’un professeur y accède.  
― Ou monsieur Picott ?  
― Monsieur Picott ? Sirius, méfiez-vous de cet homme. Il a une haine tenace envers les Black et moi-même. Il ne doit pas accéder à vos souvenirs.  
― Je ne l’aime pas ! Il est toujours en train de me punir.  
― C’est que vous devez faire des bêtises.  
― Comment j’enferme mes souvenirs ? changea de sujet Sirius souriant.  
― Je vais vous montrer. »

Nichant son nez dans la nuque de son maître, Sirius y referma ses bras solidement. Et soudainement, il glissa sa main, fermant les yeux, entendant Jedusor retirer sa ceinture et l’aider, guidant ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas le faire, Sirius avait simplement l’impression de devoir le faire. Qu’ainsi Jedusor l’aimait encore et ne l’abandonnerait pas.

« Je vous aime tellement, Monsieur Jedusor. Plus que tout au monde. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_Mai 1973._

Le concierge était absent et les professeurs étaient moins prudents avec la préparation des examens qui arrivaient. La surveillance s’étant relâchée, Sirius et James décidèrent d’aller fouiller la réserve dans le bureau de monsieur Picott à la recherche du précieux sésame, la recette pour devenir un animagus. Sirius et James avaient plusieurs heures devant eux pour y arriver. Ils n’avaient pas parlé de leur projet à Remus craignant que ce dernier ne soit pas d’accord pour qu’ils deviennent des animagi. (Remus n’était jamais rassuré par l’idée qu’on enfreigne le règlement.)

Peter allait l’occuper toute l’après-midi et la soirée. James et Sirius avaient prétexté devoir réviser la théorie pour le club de duel. Peter savait parfaitement comment occuper Remus. Ils allaient s’entrainer pour le club de bavboules avec Frank Londubat, John Jordan et Bilius Patil.

James et Sirius fouillaient la réserve du bureau de monsieur Picott depuis un long moment se motivant et se taquinant en même temps. Ils devaient trouver la formule avant la fin de l’année scolaire, ça allait les rendre fous s’ils n’y arrivaient pas avant. Le pire ! C’est qu’ils l’avaient vue lors des punitions du concierge Picott ! Ils savaient que **ce livre existait** et qu’il était là ! La formule était dans un des livres que le concierge avait confisqué avec une dizaine d’autres ouvrages interdits à une Serdaigle. L’élève s’était plainte à son directeur de maison. Flitwick était venu se renseigner, alors que Sirius et Peter étaient en punition. Flitwick avait expliqué que l’élève faisait des articles pour le journal de l’école sur les différents sujets et le concierge avait répondu que ça restait des ouvrages strictement interdits et après avoir consulté ces derniers le directeur de la maison s’était exclamé : « Vous avez bien fait ! Il ne faudrait pas donner envie aux élèves de se prendre pour Falco ou de devenir des adeptes de ce Jedusor. »

Le livre était resté sur les animagi toute l’heure de retenue sur le bureau du concierge mais Sirius en avait oublié le titre. A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas encore qu’il voudrait un jour devenir animagus.

Appolon n’était absolument pas quelqu’un d’organisé. La pièce était encombrée d’objets de toutes sortes où venaient se rajouter ceux confisqués par le concierge Rusard.

James et Sirius avaient trouvé le passage secret menant au bureau et à la réserve d’Appolon Picott en suivant le concierge (Rusard connaissait beaucoup de passages secrets et était facile à suivre avec la cape !) Toutes les étoiles étaient en train de s’aligner : Picott était absent, Rusard gérait des élèves en punition, Peter occupait Remus et le professeur McGonagall venait de donner une leçon théorique rapide sur les animagi pour les examens.

Devenir animagus demandait de grandes capacités magiques. Il fallait se signaler au ministère de la magie. Il existait des erreurs à éviter (McGonagall en avait donné des exemples que James avait noté.) En Afrique, devenir animagus était un rite de passage. La transformation n’était pas sans risque et les élèves africains étaient accompagnés. Être animagus avait des avantages et des inconvénients.

James ne s’en inquiétait pas. Peut-être que les cancrelats mettraient davantage de temps pour y arriver sans l’aide d’un mentor mais ils y parviendraient. Un problème à la fois ! Sirius et lui devaient déjà retrouver le livre. (Si ce dernier était encore présent dans le bureau d’Appolon.) C’était un véritable capharnaüm !

C’était un troisième soir d’essai. Ils étaient tombés sur de vrais trésors, de nombreux pièges mais pas sur le livre ! L’optimiste de James Potter était un avantage grandissant dans cette recherche. Il avait une volonté propre et n’imaginait pas l’échec.

James n’allait pas s’empêcher d’agir juste parce que c’était _soi-disant_ interdit ou que c’était _soi-disant_ pour les grands magiciens ou trop difficile. Ses parents n’étaient pas du genre à abandonner, donc lui non-plus. Ils lui avaient appris à toujours persévérer.

James avait pleinement confiance en ses parents. En secret, il continuait de leur parler de tout. Il avait ainsi parlé de la punition reçue par Sirius, de la maladie de Remus, des phobies de Peter ou encore de l’attitude particulière de Lily. James aurait tellement aimé que Sirius puisse avoir confiance aux adultes mais c’était une discussion bloquée entre les deux.

Il n’y avait qu’un seul adulte dont Sirius ne se méfiait pas : Le Directeur de l’école, Albus Dumbledore. Sirius l’aimait et lui faisait totalement confiance et pourtant, il refusait de lui parler. Catégoriquement.

Les garçons étaient radicalement opposés dans leurs visions du monde adulte mais ils s’influençaient l’un et l’autre. Sirius était si inquiet à l’idée de parler à des adultes que James hésitait de plus en plus à se confier à ses propres parents. Et si Sirius avait raison et que les adultes et ses propres parents finissaient par le trouver bizarre ? James préférait ne plus aborder tous les sujets avec eux.

Dans le bureau du concierge, James et Sirius fouillaient avec sérieux. Chaque livre, chaque revue, chaque recette, chaque objets. Ils avaient découvert des tas de choses, mais pas ce fichu livre ! Et l’ _accio_ « livre sur l’animagi » ne fonctionnait pas. Cela aurait pu, non ?

Soudainement, telle une nuée de dragons venant sauver Woodstaag et Woolfight ! James regarda la collection de BD de l’empire sorcier III. Appolon Picott haïssait cette BD ! Il en avait tellement confisqué, c’était impressionnant.

« Par la grande barbe des gnomes ! »

Les yeux de James s’agrandirent sous la surprise. Le livre était là, dans la collection de BD. Complétement dingue ! Sirius se rapprocha pour lire sur la couverture du petit ouvrage à peine plus épais qu’un magazine qu’il tenait à la main ‘‘Devenir animagus en 10 étapes.’’ C’était ça le titre ? Sérieusement ? Comment ils avaient pu passer à coté et l’oublier ? Lily avait raison : ils manquaient de concentration.

« Dix ? Fastoche ! On va pouvoir être avec Remus en un rien de temps !  
─ Ouais ! Peut-être même avant la fin de l’année !  
─ Et mieux encore ! dit Sirius les yeux brillants, On va se changer en animal !  
─ Je sais déjà ce que je vais être ! s’écria James au risque de se faire entendre.  
─ Moi, je serais un loup puissant ou un tigre ou une panthère ou un animal sauvage !  
─ Trop d’animaux différents. Moi je sais que je serais un aigle. J’adore voler !  
─ Remus, il aurait été trop mignon en lapin, non ?  
─ Ou en chat ?  
─ Clair ! Peter ça va être un chien !  
─ Sirius ! James explosa de rire avant de se reprendre. Tu n’es pas gentil ! Peter est très gentil. »

Les deux enfants allaient quitter les lieux quand une lumière dansante d’une flamme les avertit d’une arrivée. Ils se refugièrent sous la cape d’invisibilité pensant qu’il s’agissait de Rusard.

Charles le fou, qui avait visiblement terminé son heure de retenue, embrassait à bouches serrées-collées Georgina. Les mains entrelacées, ils produisaient des bruits de geignements. Elle se mit à le déshabiller se retrouvant agenouillée devant lui, fouillant dans le pantalon du garçon pour tirer sur son boxer avec agacement de ce tissu gênant. Elle embrassa la virilité du fou, y glissant la langue, se redressant pour dévorer son cou gardant à la main sa masculinité qu’elle inséra en elle. Des vives saccades s’ensuivirent.

James avait attrapé la main de Sirius et l’avait entrainé dans le passage secret, puis les escaliers menant à leur dortoir quittant l’aile est comme-ci il venait d’y voir une araignée géante. Il était rouge de honte. Sirius était bien contraint de suivre. Il se demandait pourquoi James avait la main aussi moite et pourquoi il réagissait aussi vivement.

Sirius était ravi d’avoir trouvé l’ouvrage qu’il recherchait. Il n’était pas spécialement curieux sur ce que pouvaient faire Charlie et Georgina. Il savait ce que signifiait s’accoupler. Il savait bien ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire mais il était hors de question d’en parler ! Fixant James qui manifestait un comportement particulier, il se demanda pourquoi il était aussi perturbé d’avoir vu Georgina avec Charles. Il avait déjà vu bien pire. Trouvant ça totalement "beurk !" Sirius se dirigea vers le dernier escalier menant à la peinture de la Grosse Dame quand des doigts s’agrippèrent à nouveau à son poignet. Il sentit ses veines rouler entre eux et baissa le regard vers James, étant surélevé par les marches. Sirius aimait ça être plus grand.

« Sirius, ça va ? T’as vu ça !? »

Indifférent, Sirius haussa des épaules. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu’il avait vu et il avait trouvé ça peu appréciable, en particulier les bruits gutturaux entendus. Charlie était vraiment un fou ! Faire ça ! Jamais il ne mettrait sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu’un et encore moins à l’endroit servant à uriner. Déjà y mettre la main… Affichant une moue dégoutée, flegmatiquement, Sirius fit lâcher sa main à James.

« C’était bizarre, hein ? » dit James qui avait besoin de parler de ce qu’il venait de voir.

Les joues encore rouges, James remarqua qu’encore une fois Sirius ne semblait pas préoccupé. Que ce soit en parlant d’amour ou en le voyant, Sirius peu curieux sur le sujet. James se posait de plus en plus de questions. Et maintenant Sirius venait d’en rajouter pleins de nouvelles ! Est-ce normal de penser souvent à ce qu’était le sexe ? Est-ce normal de pas avoir l’air d’y penser ? Est-ce que Sirius s’était déjà touché à cet endroit ? Ou est-ce qu’il était le seul à profiter de la douche pour se découvrir ?

James se demandait souvent s’il était le seul de ses amis à penser à la sexualité. À ce qu’ils faisaient quand les lumières étaient éteintes chacun dans un lit. A moins qu’il ne fût le seul à le faire, ça aussi ? Il tâtonnait, il hésitait. Il regardait les images des sorcières dans les livres, les peintures, les photographies et parfois les magazines des plus grands. Il captait parfois des gestes, des mots, des blagues dont le sens lui était souvent inconnu. James s’ouvrait à un univers qui l’effrayait, le fascinait, le faisait parfois retourner en arrière à jouer à ses bonhommes, au balai et aux sorts. D’autres fois, l’univers des adultes le tentait au point où collectionner des choco-grenouilles lui semblait désormais bébé !

« Oui, très bizarre ! répondit Sirius.  
─ C’est dégoutant, bredouilla James.  
─ Oui… » confirma son ami se renfermant davantage.

Non, impossible que ses amis puissent penser à cela ! Sirius était plus innocent que Remus et Peter.

Les yeux gris de Sirius clignèrent, James était rouge comme un coquelicot ouvert en été. Il semblait l’observer et avait les yeux brillants. Il semblait voir autre chose que lui. Qu’est-ce qui était en train de traverser son ami ? Est-ce qu’il savait qu’il était bizarre lui aussi ? Est-ce qu’il le trouvait dégoutant ? Déglutissant, Sirius grogna. Est-ce que James savait qu’il était sale ? Est-ce qu’au prochaine vacances, Jedusor voudra qu’il fasse comme Georgina ?

« C’est toi qui es bizarre James ! Tu me regardes bizarrement aussi. On devrait aller recopier la formule, remettre le livre en place et rejoindre les autres avant qu’ils ne s’inquiètent de notre absence.  
─ Sirius, est-ce que ça te dirait un jour de…  
─ De quoi ? »

James se retrouva soudainement incapable de parler. Sirius soupira. Il avait de mauvaises pensées, il se crispa, les mains de Sirius s’attrapèrent l’une et l’autre, se griffant.

« Allo, _the star calls the earth_ ! Jay ! Je te parle ! Est-ce que ça me dirait ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent longues à Sirius, ils se regardèrent l’un et l’autre sans parler.

« Tu veux quoi ? s’agaça Sirius.  
─ Voudrais-tu qu’on essaye tous les deux ? »

Les yeux de Sirius clignèrent. Est-ce qu’il avait bien compris ? Non. James, devait parler d’autre chose. Il fallait chercher, trouver. Mais oui ! Du livre !

« Essayer quoi ? Ce n’est pas ce qu’on doit **déjà **faire ? Si on termine de recopier la recette, et même sensé réussir ! et avec Peter d’ailleurs ! Sinon Remus va encore nous gronder ! Par Merlin, Jay, tu as trop été proche des vapeurs toxiques de Charlie ? J’tai dit que ce qu’il fumait était dangereux pour la tête !  
─ Hh. Ce n’est pas…  
─ Ok, t’as l’air paumé, je vais recopier tout seul. Sympa, le copain ! Rejoins-moi quand tu arrêteras d’être sur un sort de stupefix, Magnard à Pointes car il va falloir ramener le livre ensuite pour pas que Pico’tement-le-nul sache qu’on l’a volé ! »

James se mordilla le pouce, regardant Sirius partir dans l’escalier. Il secoua la tête. Comment avait-il pu proposer ça à Sirius ? Il était idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot… C’était dégoutant d’avoir de telles pensées ! Pas question d’en parler à ses parents, Sirius avait raison : on ne peut pas tout dire.

Il regarda derrière lui, s’attendant à voir surgir le concierge pourtant absent. Seulement, aucun homme blond ne le regarda. Au lieu de ça, ce furent deux yeux verts – bien plus verts qu’étaient ceux de Sirius autrefois – qui l’observaient. Des yeux verts pénétrants encadrant un joli minois et des mèches rousses. Lily Evans pencha le visage sur le côté, le visage un peu moqueur.

Elle avait honte de le dire, mais quand elle avait vu James les joues rouges, regardant Sirius et semblant perturbé par son ami, elle l’avait trouvé très mignon. (Lily était persuadée que James était amoureux de Sirius. Sinon pourquoi il rougirait et se mettrait autant en colère ? Elle les imaginait bien ensemble. Le bon élève leadeur et farceur et le ténébreux et moqueur sauvage.) Elle ne savait pas quelle bêtise ils venaient de faire ! mais James semblait perdu. Lui qui ne manquait pas d’assurance, c’était agréable à voir. Elle adorait voir James aussi mal à l’aise. C’était son James préféré.

« Lily, pourquoi tu me rega….  
─ Monsieur Potter, dit-elle taquine, Voulez-vous toujours en apprendre plus sur la télévision ?  
─ Oh, Merlin, chic ! Oui, bien sûr que je veux !  
─ Parlez-moi de l’ancienne magie en même temps !   
─ T’sais bien, c’est Sirius qui s’y connait beaucoup plus.  
─ Tu en sais surement plus que moi. » rit-t-elle perdant son ton moqueur.

Arthur, Sirius et James n’avaient aucune connaissance du monde moldu et ils en étaient très vite fascinés. N’importe quel objet suffisait à les voir s’extasier. Lily avait un peu honte d’en parler. Severus lui avait expliqué qu’il fallait éviter de dire qu’ils avaient des parents moldus. James la fixa avec curiosité avant de dire, un peu idiotement :

« Est-ce que tu connais _tout_ de tes copines ?  
─ De qui ?  
─ Alice, Mary, Elizabeth, Faiza, Félicia, Sarah et les autres-là, tu leur dis tout ?  
─ Non. Je ne peux pas. Il y a des secrets que je garde pour moi.  
─ Tu ne peux pas leur parler de quoi ?  
─ Si je ne peux pas avec elles, je ne peux pas avec toi !  
─ Est-ce que ça devient plus difficile depuis qu’on grandit ? »

Lily rougit un peu, glissant une mèche derrière son oreille, hochant positivement de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à ses amies qu’elle avait échangé un bisou avec Severus, ni dire à ses amies qu’elle rêvait d’un beau mariage vert et rouge. À noël ! Ce serait parfait, sous la neige. Severus et elle, c’était le destin. Pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Severus qu’elle aimait parler avec Sirius de magie ancienne ou jouait aux échecs avec James.

« Il y a des choses que je dis mais on ne me comprend pas. Il y a des choses que je voudrais dire, mais je n’ose pas. Surtout que j’ai des pensées _bizarres. »_

James la regarda en coin et rit de soulagement.

« J’ai parfois l’impression qu’il y a les autres ! et moi. Qu’ils sont tous pareils et moi pas du tout. Je suis trop différent des autres.  
─ J’ai aussi cette impression, Potter. Je n’aimerais pas qu’on me trouve bizarre.  
─ ça me terrifie, aussi. Si les autres me trouvent bizarre et que je me retrouve seul.  
─ Toi aussi ? s’exclama-t-elle, C’est difficile. Le plus difficile, c’est que je ne peux pas m’en plaindre chez moi. Tu imagines ? C’est le rêve de ma sœur d’être sorcière, alors si je me plaignais, j’aurais l’air bien ingrate !  
─ Tu crois ?  
─ J’aimerais être normale.  
─ Moi aussi. » souffla James.

Lily rit fixant en coin James.

« Je ne t’aime pas beaucoup, Potter, tu sais ?  
─ Moi, je t’aime bien, Evans. J’adorais avoir des parents moldus. Ça a l’air fantastique !  
─ T’es vraiment un idiot.  
─ Je t’assure, _l’éléctricité, la technologie, les voitures ! Et le système télématique, les gros-mots…_ votre monde semble si magique !  
─ T’as des gouts bizarres, Potter. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Il faut que je trouve un nom pour les herbes que fument Charlie. O/

Ah, oui, la question ! Allez, donnez trois objets confisqués qu’à votre avis on trouve dans le bureau du concierge. Je les utiliserais dans un chapitre (soit déjà écrit, soit à venir)

A dans 3/4 jours ❥❤ !

**Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais vraiment pas utiliser AOO j'espère pas faire de la merde.


	22. Chapitre 19 - Amertume

Le nouveau concierge, Rusard, était un homme impitoyable au caractère maussade. Il l’avait toujours été mais auparavant, les élèves n’avaient pas à le croiser. Désormais, il affichait sa morosité partout à l’intérieur de l’école. Ce caractère des plus exécrables, il l’utilisait pour punir les malheureux élèves. Toutefois, il ne retirait aucun point. Ce détail n’était pas passé inaperçu par plusieurs groupes d’étudiants qui en tiraient profit dont les cancrelats. Malgré cet avantage certain, beaucoup se plaignaient du départ de monsieur Picott qui était le confident de nombreux élèves. Sans s’en rendre compte, les élèves s’étaient habitués à le voir surgir de nulle part pour les sanctionner, les conseiller et leur parler. Minerva McGonagall aurait sans doute protesté que les conseils de Picott n’étaient pas forcément des plus judicieux et elle était l’une de ses plus fidèles amis.

Rusard n’avait que faire des mauvais traits de caractères des étudiants. Il lui importait peu que James soit en colère de découvrir un monde aussi sombre, que Bellatrix se montre égoïste et cruelle avec ses sœurs, que Remus puisse envier la vie plus ordinaire des autres enfants, que Severus soit trop orgueilleux pour accepter l’amitié sincère de Lily, que cette dernière se perde dans la nourriture pour calmer sa tristesse, que Tilden soit trop feignant pour réussir ses examens ou des comportements séducteurs de Charlie. Lui-même était furieux, radin, envieux, fier, gourmand, paresseux et enclin à une certaine perversité. Rusard se fichait des étudiants et il haïssait de savoir que Picott perdait son temps à chercher "la sanction idéale" pour eux.

Il vieillissait mal comme si le temps voulait le punir d’être aussi rancunier et mauvais. Ses cheveux viraient à un gris terne peu attractif. Son dos était légèrement courbé. Il soufflait facilement en montant les marches d’escalier. Ses yeux étaient blafards et ses joues creusées. S’occuper des animaux et torturer les élèves procuraient la même lueur de joie dans son regard. Il n’aurait cependant jamais accepté de torturer des animaux et de s’occuper d’enfants.

Toute sa vie, il avait été la risée des autres enfants. Il ne pouvait pas oublier cela. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier qu’il avait passé sa vie ici. Il haïssait les étudiants et encore plus ceux dont les noms raisonnaient en lui.

« Quand vous aurez terminé de nettoyer le sol, monsieur Black, vous aurez les fenêtres à faire ! »

Il haïssait les Gryffondor _impulsifs_ , les Serpentard _fourbes_ , les Serdaigle _présomptueux_ et les Poufsouffle _étranges_. Il haïssait les sangs-purs _consanguins_ , les sangs-mêlés _bâtards_ et les sangs de bourbe _sales moldus_. En réalité, Argus Rusard n’haïssait personne autant qu’il s’haïssait lui-même.

Rusard avait un peu de sympathie pour les exclus tant qu’ils ne semblaient pas trop marginaux ou rebelles. Il admirait Tom Jedusor, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Il était facile à flatter et à tenter. Il avait un peu de sympathie pour Severus Snape qui essayait de se plier aux règles et une haine tenace pour Sirius Black qui s’y refusait. Il aimait Poudlard, d’un grand amour. Il en était possessif, jaloux, protecteur, paternaliste même parfois, tant cet endroit était à la fois son bébé, son amant, son mari, sa femme et son parent. Poudlard était toute son existence.

Ainsi Appolon Picott manquait-t-il à de nombreux élèves mais sans doute pas autant qu’à Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Charles Weasley et Molly Prewett condamnés d’être en sanctions avec Rusard.

Le concierge Rusard sentait une odeur fétide et rance. Il était en conflit ouvert envers le garde-chasse, un grand homme à l’air bourru dont les parents disaient aux enfants de ne pas s’approcher. Le garde-chasse avait la réputation d’avoir tué une étudiante et d’avoir été interdit de magie. Personne ne comprenait que Armando Dippet, directeur de Poudlard à l’époque, l’ai gardé et lui ai confié des tâches. Les traitements que Rusard infligeait dernièrement à Peter, Molly, Charlie et Sirius avaient augmenté le conflit entre lui et le garde-chasse. Peter se contentait de souffrir en silence, ses doigts pelaient à cause de l’acidité des produits utilisés pour nettoyer des résidus de magie. Molly ravalait sa rage en le maudissant intérieurement, les cheveux gras de substances sales. Charlie séchait les heures de retenue, riant d’en recevoir d’autres et se retrouvait avec un sourire effronté parfaitement conscient que la Directrice de sa maison, Madame Chourave, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Sirius Black s’obstinait quant à lui à se montrer vulgaire, espiègle et revanchard s’attirant retenue sur retenue. Les deux garçons étaient passés d’élèves insupportables aux yeux de Rusard à élèves haïssables.

Faiza Patil elle-même, très bonne élève et ne supportant pas les bêtises de Sirius Black trouvait Rusard injuste ! Élève en 4ème année à Gryffondor, elle était d’une beauté extraordinaire. Sa peau halée, ses yeux noirs et ses très longs cheveux corbeau s’accordaient parfaitement à sa taille menue, haute et superbe. Tout le monde s’accordait à dire qu’avec son jumeau Bilius, ils pourraient être les prochains mannequins vedettes. Ils étaient magnifiques et hautement courtisés. Faiza était aussi sérieuse que Bilius ne l’était pas. Elle était bonne élève, il était bon sportif. Son épouvantard à elle était une lettre de rejet pour le ministère, tandis que celui de son frère était une lettre de rejet pour l’équipe de Quidditch adulte. Toutefois, les deux ne fréquentaient personne et répondaient négativement aux propositions. Faiza car elle avait ses études ! Bilius car il était enclin vers une personne qui l’avait courtoisement rejeté.

Ce qui énervait le plus Faiza était les blagues incessantes que son frère Bilius enseignait au jeune Sirius Black. Comme-ci ce dernier avait besoin de ça ! Elle aurait aimé que leur frère, Paras, raisonne Bilius.

Paras Patil était un Poufsouffle, le meilleur ami de Charlie Fou-Fou, il ne s’emportait jamais. Son épouvantard était les corps morts de son frère et de sa sœur. Il ne cessait de répéter à Faiza de laisser leur frère agir comme il le voulait. Chacun devait poursuivre son chemin. Chez les Poufsouffle, il existait un artefact, le choixmain de la vie ou choimin pour les intimes qui avait été créé en même temps que le choixpeau de Godric Gryffondor et le choixdron de Salazar Serpentard. C’était une quête spirituelle qu’il fallait au départ emprunter seul, mais de nombreux choimins se croisaient et ils n’étaient finalement jamais tout à fait isolés. C’était ce qu’on apprenait à Poufsouffle, qu’on pouvait faire la route seul, accompagné, à plusieurs, en alternant, mais que chacun devait être libre de son chemin.

« Qu’est-ce que vous préparez encore ? » dit-elle en regardant Bilius dissimulé dans la bibliothèque sur une table de travail. Sirius Black n’en avait pas assez d’être sanctionné ?

Sirius Black redressa un regard interrogatif. Bilius ignora sa sœur et recommença à expliquer à Sirius les usages et effets de l’agave de _juncus_ dans les potions. En y prêtant attention, Faiza remarqua que les livres sur la table étaient envoutés. Les titres, à l’apparence ceux de BD, étaient tous des livres de potions. Sans y prêter attention, Sirius se griffa la joue sous le stress.

Les examens approchaient. Il ne voulait pas le rater. Plus la date des vacances approchait, plus son apparence nonchalante s’effaçait et plus il ratait les potions qu’il faisait ! Sa main tremblait à chaque fois qu’il devait mettre des ingrédients. Il transpirait et se trompait bêtement. S’il ratait ses examens, ni ses précepteurs ni ses parents ne l’épargneraient. Et surtout, surtout… Le garçon ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser et il ne faisait que ça y penser. Son estomac se contractait. Son esprit vacillait entre des mains sur son corps, les _endoloris_ qu’il recevrait, les séances supplémentaires et la déception de tous. Une mèche de cheveux resta entre les doigts de l’enfant qui baissa la tête. Il n’y arriverait pas. Cela ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n’y arriverait pas. Il allait devoir reprendre les cours de potions pendant les vacances. L’envie de vomir le reprit. Bilius soupira, voyant à nouveau paniquer Sirius.

« Calme-toi. Ce n’est qu’un examen de potions. Slughorn n’est pas si effrayant, il est même plutôt gentil.  
― Je… je… »

Faiza et Bilius se regardèrent. Ils avaient très longtemps été stressés (lui par le sport, elle par les études) et l’étaient encore. Madame Pomfrey leur donnait des potions de sérénité avant les examens. Le stress, les jumeaux Patil connaissaient, mais c’était la seconde fois de leur vie qu’ils voyaient quelqu’un d’aussi mal que Sirius Black face à des examens.

La première fois, c’était leur cousine en Inde quand elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu’elle souhaitait faire ses études à l’étranger et rompre le mariage arrangé qu’ils avaient programmé pour elle. Ils lui avaient dit « Si tu obtiens la meilleure note à l’examen, tu auras le droit. » Elle était une bonne élève sans être parfaite mais… Elle avait obtenu la pire note.

Elle semblait tellement jouer sa vie, qu’elle en avait raté son seul espoir. Après cette histoire, elle s’était totalement renfermée sur elle-même se jugeant complétement ratée. Les parents de Faiza et Bilius avaient cessé de se rendre en Inde, la guerre du cachemire débutant et Indira Gandhi entrant au pouvoir. Les anti-anglais étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le pays qui devenait dangereux.

Faiza et Bilius avaient à peine huit ans quand leur cousine de 11 ans avait joué son destin, mais ils n’oubliaient pas le regard de cette dernière. Une question de vie ou de mort. Ils voulaient réussir, eux-aussi, pour cette raison même si jamais leurs parents ne les contraindraient à un mariage forcé. Faiza et Bilius virent en Sirius ce regard. Le regard de celui qui doit réussir ou qui en perdra la vie et ils en furent glacés.

Faiza attrapa le livre des mains de Bilius frappant solidement sur la tête de son frère avec.

« Tu comptes expliquer quoi ? T’es à peine passable en cette matière.  
─ C’est mieux que ce qu’il est, on dirait qu’il fait un rejet. Regarde-le. C’est une des potions les plus simples. Même Tonk et Petty Crabe y arriveraient.  
─ Je vais t’aider, Sirius. » soupira doucement Faiza.

Nombreux furent les élèves étonnés de voir Sirius Black comploté avec Faiza et Bilius Patil au lieu de ses habituels partenaires. Vu dans l’état où était l’enfant, c’était certain que la blague qu’ils préparaient allait être énorme ! Bilius fixa sa sœur. Sirius était stressé au point de s’en arracher les cheveux et de s’en griffer le cou, mais il ne voulait pas quelqu’un l’apprenne et surtout pas James, Remus et Peter ! Depuis cette histoire d’endoloris, ils étaient plus inquiets que lui de le voir retourner chez ses parents. James risquait à tout moment de tout raconter. En plus, James était étrange depuis qu’ils avaient vu FouFou et Georgina dans le bureau de Picott. Sirius ne voulait pas être retiré de l’école. Il ne pouvait pas _tout_ raconter à James. C’était juste impossible ! Il devait réussir les examens, il le devait.

« Tu devrais prendre une potion de sérénité, conseilla Faiza.  
─ Je ne veux pas ! répéta pour la dixième fois au moins le garçon.  
─ Mais pourquoi ?  
─ Je n’aime pas ça.  
─ Mais pourquoi ?  
─ Cela empêche d’être sur ses gardes. Je dois rester vigilant.  
─ Sirius, à quoi tu dois rester vigilant ? C’est absurde !  
─ Je ne veux pas prendre de drogues. » répéta obtus le garçon.

Severus installé à la table, face à Sirius, soupira. Quel idiot ! Black avait la solution à son problème en face de lui mais était incapable de la voir. Comme toujours. Il avait bien vu que Sirius tentait de s’en sortir en potions. En réalité, Severus se doutait déjà qu’il n’y arriverait pas. Ce n’était pas un problème de théorie. Sirius était terrorisé par le chaudron. Il suffisait de le voir en cours pour comprendre. Heureusement Peter s’en sortait bien mieux que lui et l’aidait en permanence. Les rares notes passables de Sirius provenait du fait que Peter, Remus (qui était pourtant loin d’être bon) ou James l’avaient fait à sa place.

Sirius se mordit la langue. James ne cessait de lui poser des questions face à son état. Sirius disait se battre. Il était terrorisé, la fin de l’année approchait et si pendant les vacances James se confiait à ses parents et leur disait qu’il était bizarre et nul en potions et que ses parents lui disaient de ne plus le fréquenter. Et si quand il revenait en septembre, James n’était plus son ami ?

Il ne se doutait pas que James avait déjà avisé ses parents de l’endolori reçu. Euphemia Potter avait conseillé à James de ne pas avouer avoir rapporté. Pour le moment, du moins, car si Sirius craignait pour sa famille, il pourrait refuser de continuer de se confier et qu’il fallait qu’il se confie. Elle lui conseilla de l’écouter et de ne surtout pas apporter de valeurs de jugement.

Euphemia Potter s’inquiétait profondément pour le jeune Sirius Black. Elle l’avait observé, lors du départ en deuxième année. Il semblait chétif, terrifié et malingre alors que sur les photographies que lui envoyait son fils, il était plein de vie. Et puis, il y avait ce qu’elle avait entendu de lui, les grossièretés, les duels, l’insolence. Le fait que Sirius ne soit jamais là lors des rencontres de familles nobles. Euphemia était inquiète. Si son mari tentait de la rassurer, Sirius ne semblait manquer de rien, elle gardait l’image de cet enfant qu’elle jugeait en mauvaise santé.

Et puis, elle avait appris que Sirius Black avait comme précepteurs et préceptrices des gens adeptes de la magie noire et d’anciennes pratiques et son cœur s’était serré dans sa poitrine. Elle hésitait à se confier à Albus Dumbledore. Elle savait bien qu’elle était trop surprotectrice, qu’elle n’avait aucune preuve et s’en prendre à la puissante famille Black l’inquiétait. Tout de même ! Ce n’était pas normal qu’un enfant reçoive un sort impardonnable et semble ne pas s’en inquiéter. Combien de fois en avait-il reçu ? Alors, elle écrivait, chaque semaine, à James d’être patient avec Sirius, d’être doux avec Remus, d’être compréhensif avec Peter. Elle connaissait le caractère impétueux de son fils, volcanique et parfois très arrogant. Elle craignait qu’il ne blesse l’un ou l’autre de ses amis. Il était encore si jeune pour avoir comme responsabilité le bien-être de trois enfants différents. C’était le problème de James, il voyait un chaton blessé, un chien abandonné, un oiseau tombé du nid, et il voulait tous les adopter mais ensuite, c’étaient ses parents qui devaient s’en occuper. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas s’en charger. James allait devoir apprendre la patience, la douceur et la compréhension et ce n’était définitivement pas une mince à faire quand elle reçut le message du jour même.

« 𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶𝓃, 𝒿’𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝒾 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓇𝑒 𝒹𝑒 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈. 𝐼𝓁 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝑒𝓂𝓅𝓈 𝒶𝓋𝑒𝒸 𝐵𝒾𝓁𝒾𝓊𝓈 𝑒𝓉 𝐹𝒶𝒾𝓏𝒶 ! 𝒥’𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝒾 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓇𝑒 𝒹𝑒 𝓁𝓊𝒾 !!! 𝒥𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓊𝓍 𝓅𝓁𝓊𝓈 𝓁’𝒾𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓅𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝓋𝒶𝒸𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓈 ! 𝑀𝑒̂𝓂𝑒 𝑅𝑒𝓂𝓊𝓈, 𝒾𝓁 𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒹’𝒶𝒸𝒸𝑜𝓇𝒹 ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓊𝓍 𝒹𝑒𝓂𝒶𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝒶̀ 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝑀𝒸𝒢𝑜𝓃𝒶𝑔𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝐹𝓇𝒶𝓃𝓀 𝒶̀ 𝓈𝒶 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝓇𝓉𝑜𝒾𝓇 ! 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈, 𝒾𝓁 𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝓂𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓃, 𝒹𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓏 𝓂𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓃, 𝒹𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓏 𝓂𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓃 ! 𝐿𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝓂’𝒶 𝑒𝓍𝓅𝓁𝒾𝓆𝓊𝑒́ 𝒸𝑒 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝒸’𝑒́𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓉 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓁𝒶 𝓉𝑒́𝓁𝑒́𝓋𝒾𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃 ! 𝒞’𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝒷𝒾𝑒𝓃 ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓊𝓍 𝓊𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑒́𝓁𝑒́𝓋𝒾𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃 ! 𝒯𝓊 𝒸𝓇𝑜𝒾𝓈 𝓆𝓊’𝑜𝓃 𝓅𝑒𝓊𝓉 𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓊𝓃𝑒 ? »

« 𝕮𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝕵𝖆𝖒𝖊𝖘, 𝕾𝖎𝖗𝖎𝖚𝖘 𝖆 𝖑𝖊 𝖉𝖗𝖔𝖎𝖙 𝖉’𝖆𝖛𝖔𝖎𝖗 𝖉’𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖘. 𝕰𝖙 𝖏𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖖𝖚’𝖎𝖑 𝖛𝖊𝖚𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊 𝖊𝖓 𝖆𝖛𝖔𝖎𝖗 𝖉’𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖘 𝖘𝖎 𝖙𝖚 𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖗𝖊̂𝖙 𝖆̀ 𝖑𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖛𝖔 **y** 𝖊𝖗 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙𝖊 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖊 𝖖𝖚’𝖎𝖑 𝖊𝖓 𝖆. 𝕯𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖊-𝖑𝖚𝖎 𝖕𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖖𝖚𝖔𝖎 𝖎𝖑 𝖕𝖆𝖘𝖘𝖊 𝖉𝖚 𝖙𝖊𝖒𝖕𝖘 𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖈 𝕭𝖎𝖑𝖎𝖚𝖘 𝖊𝖙 𝕱𝖆𝖎𝖟𝖆 𝖊𝖙 𝖘𝖔𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖗𝖊́𝖍𝖊𝖓𝖘𝖎𝖋. 𝕰𝖙 𝖓𝖔𝖓, 𝖙𝖚 𝖓’𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖆𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖊́𝖑𝖊́𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖔𝖓, 𝖕𝖆𝖘 𝖉’𝖔𝖇𝖏𝖊𝖙𝖘 𝖒𝖔𝖑𝖉𝖚𝖘 𝖆̀ 𝖑𝖆 𝖒𝖆𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖓, 𝖈’𝖊𝖘𝖙 𝖉𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖚𝖝 !  
**P** 𝖘 : 𝕿𝖔𝖓 𝖕𝖊̀𝖗𝖊 𝖒𝖊 𝖋𝖆𝖎𝖙 𝖙𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝖖𝖚’𝖎𝖑 𝖙𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖊𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊 𝖉𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖌𝖆𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖗 𝖑𝖆 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖙𝖚𝖊 𝖆𝖚 𝖈𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖊 𝖉𝖚 𝖏𝖆𝖗𝖉𝖎𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖑𝖆𝖎𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝕻𝖔𝖚𝖉𝖑𝖆𝖗𝖉 𝖊𝖙 𝖉’𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖆𝖞𝖊𝖗 𝖑𝖊 𝖘𝖔𝖗𝖙 𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖙-𝖉𝖊-𝖈𝖗𝖆𝖇𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖗 𝖚𝖓 𝕾𝖊𝖗𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖉. 𝕵𝖊 𝖙𝖊 𝖉𝖊́𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖊𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊 𝖉𝖊 𝖑𝖊 𝖋𝖆𝖎𝖗𝖊. »

« 𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶𝓃 ! 𝒥’𝒶𝒾 𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒶𝓎𝑒́ 𝓁𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓉, 𝒾𝓁 𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓅-𝓉𝑜𝓅 ! 𝒯𝒾𝒷𝑒̀𝓇𝑒 𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒹𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃𝓊 𝓉𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓉 𝑒𝓃 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝒶̀ 𝓅𝒶𝓈 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓈𝓈𝑒́𝓈, 𝒸’𝑒́𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓉 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝑜𝓁𝑜 ! 𝒥’𝒶𝒾 𝒹𝑒𝓂𝒶𝓃𝒹𝑒́ 𝒶̀ 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈, 𝒾𝓁 𝓂’𝒶 𝒹𝒾𝓉 𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝓂𝑒̂𝓁𝑒𝓇 𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝑒𝓈 𝑔𝓇𝒾𝓂𝑜𝒾𝓇𝑒𝓈 ! 𝒞’𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒹𝑒́𝒸𝒾𝒹𝑒́, 𝒸’𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓅𝓁𝓊𝓈 𝓂𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑒𝓊𝓇 𝒶𝓂𝒾 ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓁’𝒶𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝓅𝓁𝓊𝓈, 𝓉𝑒𝓇-𝓂𝒾-𝓃𝑒́ ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓁𝓊𝒾 𝒶𝒾 𝒹𝒾𝓉 𝑒𝓉 𝒿𝑒 𝓁𝓊𝒾 𝒶𝒾 𝒹𝒾𝓉 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝒿𝑒 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓈 𝐹𝓇𝒶𝓃𝓀 𝒶̀ 𝓈𝒶 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝒹𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓁𝒶 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓂𝒷𝓇𝑒 ! 𝒱𝑜𝓊𝓈 𝓈𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓏 𝒸𝑒 𝓆𝓊’𝒾𝓁 𝒶 𝓇𝑒́𝓅𝑜𝓃𝒹𝓊 ? 𝒫𝒶𝓇-𝒻𝒶𝒾𝓉, 𝒿’𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝓋𝒶𝒾𝓈 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓇𝑒 𝒹𝑒 𝓉𝑒𝓈 𝓇𝑜𝓃𝒻𝓁𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓈 ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓁𝑒 𝒹𝑒-𝓉𝑒-𝓈𝓉𝑒 ! 𝒫𝓈 : 𝑜𝓃 𝒾𝓇𝒶 𝓇𝑒𝑔𝒶𝓇𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝒶 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓉𝓊𝑒, 𝒹𝑒𝓂𝒶𝒾𝓃, 𝒶𝓋𝑒𝒸 𝒫𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝑒𝓉 𝑅𝑒𝓂𝓊𝓈. 𝑀𝑒𝓈 **𝓋𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓈** 𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓈. 𝒫𝓈 𝟤 : 𝒥𝐸 **𝒱𝐸𝒰𝒳** 𝓋𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝓊𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑒́𝓁𝑒́𝓋𝒾𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃 ! »

« 𝕵𝖆𝖒𝖊𝖘 𝕻𝖔𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗, 𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖟 𝖛𝖔𝖎𝖗 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖆𝖒𝖊 **P** 𝖔𝖒𝖋𝖗𝖊 **y** 𝖕𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖛𝖔𝖘 𝖗𝖔𝖓𝖋𝖑𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖘. 𝕵𝖊 𝖛𝖆𝖎𝖘 𝖉𝖔𝖓𝖈 𝖊́𝖈𝖗𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝖆̀ 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝕭𝖑𝖆𝖈 **k** 𝖕𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖚𝖎 𝖉𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝖖𝖚𝖊 𝖛𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓’𝖊̂𝖙𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖑𝖚𝖘 𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖘 𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖈 **S** 𝖎𝖗𝖎𝖚𝖘 𝖊𝖙 𝖖𝖚𝖊 𝖛𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓𝖊 𝖛𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖊𝖟 𝖕𝖆𝖘 𝖑𝖊 𝖛𝖔𝖎𝖗 𝖈𝖊𝖙 𝖊́𝖙𝖊́. **V** 𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓’𝖆𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖟 𝖕𝖆𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖊́𝖑𝖊́𝖛𝖎𝖘𝖎𝖔𝖓 ! »

« 𝑀𝒜𝑀𝒜𝒩 ! 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈 𝑒𝓈𝓉 **𝓂𝑜𝓃** 𝓂𝑒𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑒𝓊𝓇 𝒶𝓂𝒾 ! 𝒩’𝑒𝓃𝓋𝑜𝓎𝑒𝓏 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝓉𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓅𝒶𝓈 𝓁𝒶 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝒶̀ 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀 ! 𝒥𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝓂𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒾𝓃 𝒹𝑒́𝓈𝑜𝓁𝑒́ 𝒹𝑒 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓁𝓁 𝒹𝑒 𝓁𝒶 𝓋𝒾𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝓈 𝓅𝓊𝓈𝓉𝓊𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝒹’𝒶𝓋𝑜𝒾𝓇 𝒹𝒾𝓉 𝓁𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓇𝑒. 𝒮’𝒾𝓁 𝓋𝑜𝓊𝓈 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒾𝓉, 𝓈’𝒾𝓁 𝓋𝑜𝓊𝓈 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒾𝓉, 𝒿𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓊𝓍 𝓋𝑜𝒾𝓇 𝒮𝒾𝓇𝒾𝓊𝓈 𝓅𝑒𝓃𝒹𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝓋𝒶𝒸𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓈 ! 𝒞’𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝓂𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑒𝓊𝓇 𝒶𝓂𝒾 ! 𝒮𝒾𝓃𝑜𝓃, 𝒿𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅-𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅-𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅 𝓉𝓇𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑒. 𝒫𝓈 : 𝐿𝒾𝓁𝓎 𝒶𝓊𝓈𝓈𝒾, 𝑜𝓃 𝓅𝑒𝓊𝓉 𝓁’𝒾𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓅𝑒𝓃𝒹𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝓋𝒶𝒸𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓈 ? 𝒥𝑒 𝓋𝑒𝓊𝓍 𝓆𝓊’𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝓁𝒶 𝓉𝑒́𝓁𝑒́𝓋𝒾𝓈𝒾𝑜𝓃. »

« 𝑀𝒶𝓂𝒶𝓃, 𝓅𝒶𝓈 𝓁𝒶 𝓅𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑒 𝒹’𝒾𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝐿𝒾𝓁𝓎. 𝐸𝓁𝓁𝑒 𝓂’𝒶 𝒹𝒾𝓉 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝒿’𝑒́𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓈 𝓊𝓃 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓈 𝓃𝓊𝓁 𝑒𝓉 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝒿𝒶𝓂𝒶𝒾𝓈 𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒 𝓃𝑒 𝓂𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝓅𝒾𝑒𝒹𝓈 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓏 𝓂𝑜𝒾. » »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Une question bête, mais quelle est le parfum de bonbons préférés de Tom Jedusor ?  
Réponse de Vindixta(fanfiction) : La Framboise [défi : faire manger un truc à la framboise à Tom Jedusor]

A dans trois/quatre jours. [Remarque, je continue de mettre des questions et à parler à des fantômes mais on ne sait pas. Imaginez dans 10 ans, vous tombez sur ma fic. PAF plein de questions. Je ne promets pas d’être encore là pour y répondre. ❥❤ Héhé.]

Autre :

Histoire de l’Inde et de la cousine Patil : J’ai vu dernièrement un dessin-animé netflix « laissons les petites-filles rêver » que je vous conseille. Il est court et poignant.

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  



	23. Chapitre 20 : Jugement d'apparence

**_ Été 1972 _ **

Narcissa Black jeta un regard sombre en direction de ses sœurs. Avec ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds et son air aristocratique, elle se savait belle et désirée et n’en avait que faire. Elle écouta les commentaires moqueurs de Bellatrix sur leur cousin, écouta Andromeda le défendre et la dispute qui suivit. La dernière de Cygnus III Black fit ce qu’elle faisait souvent, ne rien dire et ne pas s’en mêler.

Cet été, ses sœurs et elle n’étaient allées que trois fois chez leur tante, la soeur de leur père, Walburga Black et la mère de Sirius et Regulus Black. Sirius avait été absent à la première soirée, sanctionné pendant la deuxième et prié de ne pas quitter sa chambre dès le début de la troisième où leurs parents étaient tous absents ainsi que le Lord Voldemort.

Lors de cette dernière, Bellatrix avait chuchoté à son amie Phalarias Nott d’obliger Sirius et de tomber enceinte. La meilleure façon d’entrer dans la famille avait-elle prétendu ! Phalarias était entrée dans la chambre du garçon. Narcissa n’avait pas tardé à y entrer à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Phalarias Nott se retrouva à vomir une boue sur le sol. Avec un sourire à peine visible, Narcissa provoqua une vérole sur le visage de Phalarias et lui ordonna de déguerpir dans le salon. Cette dernière s’était enfuie comme-ci elle venait de voir sa propre mort. La jolie blonde d’ordinaire si indifférente avait attrapé le visage de Sirius entre ses doigts, le tenant fermement, perdant tout sourire. 

« Sirius, pourquoi tu l’as laissé te toucher ? Tu ne sais pas dire non ? Tu ne dois pas oublier que nos corps ne nous appartiennent pas ! Et si je n’étais pas arrivée ? Ce que tu as est précieux. Tu ne peux pas laisser quiconque y avoir accès sans quoi ça n’aura plus aucune valeur. Si nous perdons notre valeur, nos parents n’hésiteront pas à nous abandonner. Ne laisse aucune personne te toucher sans l’accord de tes parents. Enregistre-le bien.   
— Qu’ils m’abandonnent ! souffla le garçon.  
— Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda et moi-même avons besoin de toi.   
— Mensonge…  
— Sirius, tu restes un Black même si tu es passé de l’autre côté. Personne d’autre que nous ne peut comprendre ce qu’on vit. Même si on ne se voit pas souvent, je… tu comptes pour moi. »

Elle l’avait enlacé, jouant de ses mèches noires, soufflant hésitante. Soudainement, elle demanda : « Sirius, où en sont tes leçons sur la sexualité ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je n’aime pas ça. »

Sirius murmura, petit à petit, ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Mot après mot. Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait des leçons théoriques sur la sexualité. C’était important, même indispensable, mais… satisfaire un adulte ? Un précepteur ? Pourquoi les parents de Sirius l’obligeaient à cela ? Elle n’aimait pas ça. Narcissa posa ses mains fraîches sur les joues de son cousin.

« Je vais en parler à mes parents. Il doit y avoir une erreur, Sirius. Tu n’as pas à être forcé à faire ça.  
— Ne leur dis pas, ne leur dis…  
— Eh, ne t’en fais pas. Cela va bien se passer. »

**_ Juin 1973 _ **

Narcissa rejoignit la réserve des chaudrons en étain. Elle regarda le garçon sale qui frottait le sol et s’installa devant lui, rompant un morceau de pain demandé en cuisine. Il ne pensa pas à se nettoyer les mains sales pour l’attraper et elle usa de sa baguette pour le faire avec une grimace de dégout. Ses doigts passèrent sur la joue de Sirius. Elle essayait depuis dix mois de trouver une solution pour qu’il ne retourne pas chez ses parents qui ne la condamnerait pas elle. C’était compliqué. Elle savait ce qui arriverait à Sirius s’il retournait là-bas mais comment le protéger ?

« Tu connais Arthur et Charles Weasley, Sirius ?  
— Je les co…  
— Leur mère a pu rompre le lien Black. Si tu leur demandes, ils t’aideront Sirius.   
— Je vivrais où ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Sans doute que les Weasley t’accepteraient et que tu peux demander à être émancipé à 15 ans.   
— Et Reg’ ?  
— Ecou…  
— Et Mère ? Père ? Ils diront quoi ? Ils m’obligeront à revenir ou ils me renieront, comme Cedrella ? Je ne serais plus un Black ? Je ne veux pas être un Weasley. Tu as entendu notre grand-père, Narcissa ! Si on s’oppose aux initiations, je n’aurais plus le droit d’aller à Poudlard. Ils vont m’enfermer ou me jeter dehors. Je ne veux pas !  
— Sirius, ne retourne pas chez toi. On ne t’enseigne rien, on abuse de toi.  
— Est-ce-que tu as encore mal, Narcissa ? »

L’adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle finit par soupirer. Elle revoyait la main tendue de Sirius forcé par l’ _imperium_ du patriarche de la soumettre à un sort de brûlure. Personne n’avait bougé. Ni ses parents, ni son oncle Alphard, ni sa tante Walburga et son mari Orion. Personne n’avait rien fait pour eux. Les mots de Sirius lui revenaient en mémoire en permanence « Il ne faut pas en parler aux adultes. »

Depuis le début du mois de juin, le comportement de Peter était étrange. Il jouait encore plus mal que d’habitude au Quidditch, il parlait peu lors des discussions de groupe et il semblait préférer rester seul dans son coin même s’il accordait des sourires sincères à Remus. Sirius l’avait remarqué et en avait parlé à James. Ils avaient demandé à Peter ce qui n’allait pas. Ce dernier avait répondu que tout allait bien mais Sirius avait continué à observer un comportement atypique. Plus que d’ordinaire !

L’examen de potions approchant dangereusement, Sirius en oublia Peter essayant de jongler entre peur, amitié et punition. Les journées des autres étaient davantage libres du fait des examens de chacun. Les quatre premières années révisaient pour leurs examens tout en étant moins stressées que ceux devant passer leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPIC. Remus Lupin était occupé à jouer aux échecs dans la salle commune avec James. Peter les regardait, toujours un peu renfrogné. Remus lui jeta un regard désolé. S’il n’avait pas juré à Peter de ne pas en parler, il aurait déjà expliqué ce qui n’allait pas à James. Ce dernier était agacé par l’attitude du petit blond.

James lui en avait assez ! Sirius lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs en étant versatile (En ce moment, il semblait se battre avec toute l’école tant il avait des écorchures au visage et les cheveux emmêlés.) Désormais Peter s’y mettait ! D’ailleurs, Sirius était encore absent. Sans doute à préparer une blague de son côté ! Sirius était parfois très solitaire, pouvant surgir d’un coup et disparaître la seconde d’après. L’infirmière, madame Pomfrey, disait qu’il était un chien-fou et était agacée de devoir sans cesse le soigner ou le renvoyer de l’infirmerie mais elle le choyait énormément aussi.

« Eh, se rapprocha Elizabeth de la table d’échecs, Lily a dit que vous alliez faire une bêtise pour le bal de promotion afin de battre la blague des déviants Prewett ? C’est vrai ?   
— Top secret, dit Peter en riant, avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par James.  
— Ça va, on ne dira rien, mais…   
— Oh, non, non, non ! » coupa Daisy, la capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch, en posant sa main sur le plateau d’échecs. 

Elle pointa son doigt en direction des trois garçons. D’ordinaire elle était la première à penser « perdu pour perdu, autant s’amuser ! » mais là, ils avaient une chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! « Je vous préviens tous les trois, si l’un d’entre nous fait perdre des points à la maison, on le zigouille. Ça fait dix ans qu’on attend d’être à nouveau premier ! Vous n’allez rien ruiner ! Où est votre ami Black ? que je lui dise ! »

Ledit Black quitta les cachots. Le pas trainant, il suivit Rusard, manquant de s’écrouler plusieurs fois en montant les marches des escaliers. Une fois dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rusard déposa un seau contenant de l’eau et un chiffon. « Nettoyez tout le sol. Je dois aller chercher Weasley ! » cracha l’homme. « Ne partez pas d’ici tant que je ne vous l’aurais pas autorisé !  
— Qu’est-ce que ?   
— Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! »

Filius Flitwick n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il regarda Sirius Black et le concierge. Est-ce que c’était une manière de traiter un étudiant ? Même si ce dernier était peu apprécié à cause de son comportement ?

Le professeur de sortilège ne partageait pas l’avis de la plupart des autres professeurs sur le jeune Black. Il reconnaissait que ce dernier avait des difficultés à se concentrer quand le sujet ne l’intéressait pas et il le soupçonnait de s’ennuyer en cours. Toutefois, Sirius Black avait un potentiel de magie hors du commun. Il parvenait à user de sorts de manière intuitive bien que sa magie semblât scellée en lui. De plus, Sirius essayait de retenir sa magie, ce qui expliquait ses nombreuses erreurs. C’était un enfant brillant.

Lily Evans, qui était la meilleure élève des deuxièmes années, le devait à son travail acharné. Toutefois, une fois le sort correctement appris par l’un et l’autre, Sirius le développait bien au-delà de ce que la jeune fille était encore capable d’atteindre. Filius regrettait que le jeune garçon ne soit pas venu chez les Serdaigle. Il y aurait appris la modestie, la tempérance et les valeurs du travail

Toutefois l’homme était fortement agacé. Premièrement, voir Sirius devoir récurer les sols en croulant sous la fatigue le dérangeait. Rusard n’était pas un bon concierge et il se permettait de mal lui parler car en plus d’être mauvais, il était raciste ! Où était passé monsieur Picott ? Pour une fois qu’un concierge était convenable, il disparaissait ! Deuxièmement, l’homme qui venait de voir se promener dans les couloirs n’avaient rien à y faire. Ni maintenant, **ni jamais**! Oh bien sûr qu’il connaissait sa réputation et avait été un de ses plus fidèles admirateurs mais il n’était plus dupé par cet usurpateur ! Plus depuis la mort d’Artémis Picott. Troisièmement, Albus n’était pas à son bureau. Il devait le trouver.

Le professeur de sortilège hésita et finalement, il se rendit dans la salle des professeurs pour demander une réunion à McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn, les autres directeurs de maison. Rusard devait arrêter de torturer Charlie et Sirius. Foi de Flitwick, si Sirius ou Charlie devaient encore récurer un chaudron, il se chargerait lui-même d’indiquer à l’esprit frappeur du château où se trouvait la chambre de Rusard !

Albus Dumbledore frappa à la porte du bureau d’Horace Slughorn et entra sans attendre la réponse de son Adjoint. Horace Slughorn était le Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard, le Directeur de la maison Serpentard, le maître des potions et le responsable du club de Slug. Ce club permettait aux brillants élèves de se retrouver entre eux lors de fêtes, de repas ou de soirées permettant de devenir de brillants futurs sorciers. Il venait d’y inviter la jeune Lily Evans qui excellait en potion et comptait y inviter Severus Snape.

Il aurait bien invité Remus Lupin, bon dans de nombreux domaines (pas les potions) mais un _loup-garou_ pouvait rapidement devenir un meurtrier et il ne voulait pas de meurtrier dans son groupe. Quant à Sirius Black, il l’aurait. Un jour, il l’aurait. Mais ce dernier avait répondu non, doublement non, triplement non et une ribambelle de copieux mots grossiers quand Slughorn avait insisté.

Bien que d’une famille de sang-pur et Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Horace Slughorn appréciait le travail, l’abnégation, la popularité et les personnes à bonnes réputations davantage que le Sang. Il avait une nette préférence pour les personnes amenées à faire de grands choses qu’il invitait dans son club et à dire y appartenir que ce soient des futurs maîtres des potions, des grands inventeurs ou même des marchands de Pré-au-lard. Le sang lui importait bien moins que la gloire.

Habillé tout en velours, avec des cheveux blonds soyeux, une moustache épaisse et un corps petit et ventru, l’homme était un épicurien, bon vivant et hédoniste. Un Bacchus du monde des sorciers, adorant par ailleurs le raisin et le vin français. Ainsi que la bière et tous les mets.

« Je m’attendais à ce que vous veniez saluer votre ancien précieux élève, dit Dumbledore les yeux vifs.   
— J’avais du travail, répondit Horace sur la réserve.   
— Il vous salue.   
— Que voulait-il ?   
— Vous le savez.  
— Le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, encore.  
— Toujours, Horace, toujours. »

Dumbledore regarda suspicieux le maître des potions. Il était certain que ce dernier ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait toujours été bavard et là, il semblait avoir soudainement trop de travail. Slughorn n’était pas du genre à fuir la venue de son populaire et précieux Tom Jedusor. À l’époque, où Dumbledore était encore professeur, cet étudiant éblouissant avait créé un sentiment de malaise chez lui conscient de son goût pour la magie noire. Ni le directeur Dippet, ni l’équipe pédagogique n’avaient écouté ses mises en garde. Il ne regrettait pas d’être allé le chercher dans cet orphelinat, il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était effrayé par la destinée, l’abandon et la mort. Même si Tom Jedusor restait un débat vif avec Doge qui n’avait toujours pas accepté le fait qu’il soit innocenté pour la mort d’Artémis.

Encore aujourd’hui, Tom Jedusor était apprécié et demandé par nombreux du corps professoral et du conseil des élèves. Lui qui était au summum de sa popularité attirait les foules. Le professeur Slughorn aurait dû lui ouvrir la porte de son bureau dans le faste et le luxe ! Au lieu de ça, il n’était pas dans les _satisfecit_ de Tom Jedusor. Bien au contraire, Horace semblait vouloir le fuir. Albus Dumbledore redressa un sourcil curieux et son adjoint fit, bonne-mine, l’air de rien.

« Encore des soupçons, Albus ?  
― J’ai la certitude que vous ne me dites pas tout, cher Horace.   
― Et vous ? Me dites-vous tout ? »

Absolument pas ! Le soin de régler cette affaire était indiscutablement une priorité mais bien moins importante que l’arrivée de Lord Voldemort et de sa reprise de l’idéologie de Grindelwald en la pervertissant. Lord Voldemort était bien plus dangereux que Tom Jedusor. Le mage Noir rassemblait une armée, Tom Jedusor n’était qu’un pauvre sorcier cherchant la puissance et pleurant un amour perdu.

Voldemort semblait à Dumbledore pire que Grindelwald. Déjà car il était un ennemi inconnu sortant de nulle part ! Il ne fallait pas s’y tromper, les idéologies du Lord Voldemort et Grindelwald étaient différentes. Cependant les deux hommes (à moins que ce ne soit une femme ?) avaient la même soif de pouvoir.

Dumbledore se disait que lorsqu’il aurait démasqué le Lord, il pourrait s’attaquer davantage à Tom Jedusor qui était, certes dangereux, mais encore gérable. Ou sauvable, peut-être, _même_. Peut-être, qu’il était encore sauvable. _Peut-être que ce n’était pas sa faute, entièrement, pour Artémis. Qui sait ? Personne n’était présent pour témoigner à la mort d’Artémis. Peut-être qu’Artémis l’avait attaqué ?_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Le jeune Remus Lupin se regarda au travers du miroir. Ses doigts se posèrent dessus, dessinant ses cicatrices. L’homme qu’il avait croisé dans les couloirs et qui se rendait dans le bureau du Directeur, Tom Jedusor, avait tenu des propos incohérents et pourtant qui le perturbaient. Dans un monde différent, il n’aurait rien à cacher, aucune nature, d’aucune sorte.

L’homme lui avait semblé… incroyable ! Le garçon continua un instant de s’observer, sentant encore l’effleurement des doigts de l’homme sur son visage. Il quitta la salle de bain pour aller directement dans la grande salle. Il chercha Lily des yeux et finalement vint à elle pour demander : « Est-ce que tu aurais encore le livre : ne craigniez pas la magie noire ? »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Elphinstone Urquart était le chef du département de la justice magique et était un homme d’un âge mûr et à l’apparence avenante, stricte et rigoureuse. Minerva McGonagall avait travaillé pour lui en tant qu’Auror. Il était aujourd’hui le responsable des deux frères de cette dernière Malcom et Robert aux deux caractères particulièrement distincts. Robert était acharné au travail mais investi par son rôle de jeune père et d’un caractère doux. Malcom était animé par une rage folle, bouillante, presque violente sous une apparence stricte et froide.

Elphinstone était épris de Minerva pour sa force, sa combativité et sa vaillance. Il avait été étonné qu’elle veuille être enseignante mais il avait respecté sa décision. Plusieurs fois, il l’avait courtisé. Plusieurs fois, elle avait refusé ses avances. Elle lui en avait dit un jour la raison. Elle était toujours encline vers son amour de jeunesse désormais marié. Seulement Elphinstone sentait également que c’était un prétexte.

Lorsque l’annonce de l’attaque dans la région natale de McGonagall lui parvint, il fut d’abord ennuyé puis fortement préoccupé. Robert et Malcom virent leur mère s’éteindre dans un sentiment des plus sombres encore refusant de quitter sa maison avec son père malgré ce qu’il venait de se passer. Le nouveau Lord Noir n’était pas comme le précédent. Petit à petit, chacun s’en rendait compte. Ce n’était pas un système oligarchique, comme Grindelwald le voulait mais bel et bien un système fascisme et génocidaire que ces terroristes promulguaient. Ils avaient des messages similaires et pourtant totalement différents. Selon eux, les sorciers n’avaient pas à se cacher, mais à cela le système fascisme rajoutait que les moldus n’avaient pas à exister.

Le village natal de Robert, Malcom et Minerva McGonagall pleurait la mort d’une trentaine d’individus. Cinq maisons avaient été visitées et chaque habitant du grand-parent au nouveau-né avaient été massacrés. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir été sélectionnés au hasard. Ils étaient tous liés à la vie des McGonagall dans ce village. L’une des maisons était même leur ancienne adresse. Les parents de Minerva, Robert et Malcom venaient de laisser leur maison à un nouveau couple pour prendre un appartement en ville. Plus petit, moins agréable mais plus pratique.

Elphinstone se chargea lui-même de l’annoncer à Minerva. Il avait besoin qu’elle et d’Albus Dumbledore quittent l’école et viennent leur prêter mains fortes. Il était évident que cette attaque était une menace envers ses frères, elle-même ou les trois. Slughorn et Flitwick pouvaient protéger les étudiants. Pourquoi Minerva et Albus s’obstinaient-ils à ne pas participer dans le combat contre la montre pour éviter la guerre qui arrivait ?

La situation était catastrophique ! Le gouvernement lui ordonnait de ne plus communiquer avec eux. L’affaire des écoutes volées faisait encore grand bruit et nombreux sorciers ne voulaient pas que Dumbledore se mêle de politique. Sa victoire auprès de Grindelwald l’ayant déjà rendu bien trop influent et célèbre.

La ministre respectait Dumbledore mais ne voulait plus d’ingérence. Elle ordonna une consigne claire : Plus de contact avec Albus Dumbledore !

Elphinstone ne pouvait pas ignorer les ordres mais il pouvait tarder à y répondre. Son amie devait l’apprendre. Son visage apparut dans la cheminée du salon de Minerva. Elle écouta la nouvelle qu’il lui annonçait avec calme. Le visage de l’homme disparut des flammes et elle quitta son salon pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne s’y trouvait pas. Elle attendit, tremblante, devant la porte.

« Minerva ? »

Albus ne pouvait pas discuter. Tom Jedusor était toujours dans l’école à arpenter les couloirs et il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Son harcèlement à devenir Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les dernières informations indiquant qu’il donnerait des leçons privées à des élèves glaçaient le sang du directeur. Il _savait_ qu’il était le précepteur de Black mais jusqu’où allait l’éducation qui lui donnait ? _Il n’avait jamais oublié le lit d’enfant de l’appartement de Londres._ Il devait le trouver et le raccompagner en dehors de l’école. Jedusor était né avec un trou à la place du cœur et à chaque fois que Dumbledore essayait de le remplir, il réalisait que c’était un trou noir. Si le conseil des élèves n’avait pas insisté pour qu’il le reçoive et n’avait pas programmé la rencontre, jamais Jedusor ne serait rentré à Hogwarts.

« Il y a eu une attaque. » informa Minerva la voix chevrotante.

Il activa la porte d’entrée de son bureau. Tom Jedusor attendrait ! l’état de la femme était trop préoccupant. Au moins, Appolon n’était pas dans l’école. À peine furent-ils dans le bureau, qu’elle posa son front sur la robe de l’homme.

« Albus, souffla-t-elle la voix brisée mais contenue, la famille McGregor a été tuée. »

La porte se referma et les sanglots de la femme brisèrent le silence terrifiant et sombre dans le respect des personnages des peintures présentes dans le bureau. Ils se retournèrent pour les laisser dans cet instant d’amitié indéfiniment précieux quand on a le cœur qui vient d’être réduit en poussières.

McGregor avait été retrouvé sur son fauteuil en cuir en face de cette télévision cathodique qu’il semblait vénérer. Sa femme allongée dans la cuisine, leur premier enfant allongé dans le jardin et le second dans le berceau. Qui pouvait tuer une famille, un bébé ne pouvant même pas se défendre ?

« Si j’avais révélé qui j’étais, peut-être …   
— Minerva …   
— Je l’aimais Albus… je ne pouvais accepter de vivre comme ma mère… mais je l’aimais… est-ce par peur de ressembler à mes parents que je me suis brisée ? Je pensais qu’il serait au moins heureux. Si je l’avais prévenu… lui dire le danger sur les moldus ! Sur… j’aurais dû lui parler de ma sexualité… de…  
— On en a parlé à l’époque de Grindelwald. Nous ne pouvons pas révéler notre existence à tous les moldus.   
— Vous n’avez pas toujours été en accord avec ça.   
— Et je ne sais pas si je suis en accord mais prévenir de notre existence en période de chaos serait destructeur. C’est une guerre qui s’annonce, Minerva.  
— Ne dites pas cela, Albus. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Finalement, Arthur avait décidé de parler à Molly. Il n’était pas jaloux qu’elle passe tout son temps avec Daisy, Tilden, Charlie et les autres jeunes de leurs âges. Il n’était pas envieux que ses rires ne lui soient plus adressés. Il était juste inquiet de ne plus l’avoir à ses côtés. L’année allait se terminer et ensuite. L’année prochaine, elle reviendrait ici et pas lui. Il devait lui parler ! Si elle ne l’aimait plus, peut-être que l’amitié pouvait exister. Est-ce qu’il supporterait ? Est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? Il n’en savait rien maintenant qu’il réalisait la vérité.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se découvre amoureux maintenant qu’elle ne l’était plus ?

Il savait qu’il devait lui parler. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ses parents étaient un exemple de courage en amour. Oui, il était un Weasley et fois de Weasley, il n’abandonnerait pas l’amour aussi facilement !

Certes, elle était une Prewett. Dans ces temps de conflits, il savait parfaitement que ce serait mal-vue qu’ils se fréquentent. Il s’en fichait ! Il allait l’inviter au bal de promo et il lui dirait à quel point, il n’avait jamais aimé une femme comme elle. Il lui dirait à quel point il aimait son rire, ses plaisanteries et son air de tigresse. Il lui dirait… **Mauvais timing.**

Dans la salle des Gryffondor, où des secondes années jouaient aux échecs, Daisy était amusée à ses côtés.

« Sacrée filou ce Charlie ! Halloween avec moi, noël avec Petty, l’hiver avec Tatiana, le printemps avec Georgina et finir en beauté avec Molly. À vous voir vous enlacer, on se dit que tu t’étais trompée de Weasley depuis le début. Le fou qui prend la dame, c’est… »

Elle se stoppa venant de voir Arthur, affichant un air à la fois moqueur et coupable. Molly se retourna et ouvrit la bouche avant de rosir brutalement. Elle était persuadée que Daisy l’avait fait exprès. Arthur tira une chaise, saluant ses amis, affichant un calme serein.

« Échec ! s’écria Peter en regardant James avec espoir.   
— Mais pas mat ! » répondit le garçon.

Arthur sourit, pointa du doigt une pièce devant Peter. « Il faut toujours surveiller ses propres pièces. » Annie Lou rentra dans la salle commune. Elle se rapprocha des filles assez rapidement. Elle avait les joues encore plus rouges que Molly, c’était pour dire ! Elles se mirent à parler un peu vivement. Des garçons s’approchèrent.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Arthur.  
— Tom Jedusor est dans l’école ! » glapit hystérique la jeune fille.

De la tour Gryffondor, à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, en passant par la tour Serdaigle et aux cachots des Serpentard la nouvelle fit le tour de l’école plus vite qu’une missive à vol d’hibou.

Les adeptes des cachots étaient réunis autour de Tom Jedusor avec admiration. Ils regardaient l’homme présent devant eux dont la force et la carrure les impressionnaient. Il avait été professeur ou précepteur de chacun d’entre eux à un moment donné de leurs existences. Il était d’une grande beauté et possédait un immense charisme. Ses doigts parcoururent la bibliothèque de la pièce secrète. Tom Jedusor, héritier du créateur de la maison Serpentard, était un fervent passionné de magie noire et de Salazar Serpentard. Il aimait Hogwarts. C’était le premier endroit qu’il avait nommé « chez lui. »

« Miss Black, monsieur Malfoy, je suis si fier de vous.   
— Maître, répondit Lucius, nous ne savions pas que vous viendriez ce soir.   
—— J’aime les surprises, siffla le mage noir, où est le petit prodigue dont vous me parlez tant ? Je comptais l’inviter moi-même pour les deux semaines de cet été. »

Ses doigts doucereux passèrent sur le visage de Bellatrix pour lui relever en l’effleurant, sans y toucher, ça lui était parfois désagréable de toucher des peaux de sorciers : la magie il la ressentait dans ses doigts. Il ressentait en elle davantage de puissance qu’en ses deux sœurs. Elle avait le regard intelligent. Il fallait la marier avec le fils Lestrange. C’était la meilleure proposition possible. Leurs sangs s’allieraient à merveille. LE sang-pur. Certains aimaient à dire les sangs-purs, mais il n’y a qu’un sang-pur. Celui que sa mère avait avant de se corrompre avec un moldu.

« Je peux aller le chercher, souffla Lucius, si j’avais su que vous veniez, je lui aurais…   
—Assez d’excuses. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.  
— Oui maître, souffla Lucius.  
— Malfoy, vous êtes d’une grande habilité et vous parviendrez toujours à vous en sortir. J’ose espérer que **ce** talent, vous l’utilisez à mon service uniquement. Vos parents ont tellement d’espoir en vous que vous pourriez finalement les décevoir. À moins qu’eux finissent par vous décevoir. Les parents ne sont souvent qu’un poids, ne l’oubliez pas. »

Les yeux du mage noir passèrent sur les dignes héritiers de sang-purs qui le regardaient avec tellement de fierté. Cette école émanait une aura de nostalgie pour lui. Il se souvenait de ses joies, de sa recherche pour trouver son père qui s’était avéré n’être qu’un _simple_ moldu décevant, de la découverte de la lignée de sa mère et de la mort de la jeune Myrtle Warren.

L’honneur se lisait dans les yeux de Bellatrix et Lucius. Ils se rendirent dans la pièce où se trouvait le miroir de Riséd et le choixdron. Il leur parla longuement. Sifflant de plus en plus bas. À tel point, que les autres jeunes crurent entendre des sifflements de serpents échangés entre Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black et Tom Jedusor.

Il finit en disant : « Tenez-moi informé du retour de Picott et de chacun de ses faits et gestes. C’est votre mission ! Ne me décevez pas à nouveau. »

Sirius avait encore sauté le repas. Il pensa, acerbe, que Lily avait dû manger sa part. Le nouveau concierge, Rusard-le puant, l’avait sanctionné pour l’avoir trouvé endormi dans la bibliothèque. Sirius se demandait bien si cet homme savait seulement lire et depuis quand c’était interdit de dormir à la bibliothèque ? Même Picott-le-mateur l’y laissait tranquille.

Sirius n’avait fait qu’empirer son cas par ses injures magiques. Contraint de nettoyer le sol, se frottant les yeux et manquant de tomber de fatigue, il maugréait des insultes plus particulières les unes que les autres. Il avait l’impression que Rusard s’acharnait sur lui pour une raison obscure. S’il ratait son examen de potion qui avait lieu le lendemain, il savait parfaitement ce qui l’attendait. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas rater. À force de se tirer les cheveux et de se griffer, Sirius ressemblait à un enfant battu. Raison pour laquelle il évitait ses amis et allait voir madame Pomfrey pour être soigné, refusant de prendre une potion pour le stress.

« Sanentur… »

Les yeux de Sirius tombèrent sur ceux de Severus. Les vilaines griffures qu’il avait sur le visage disparurent sans que Sirius ne le sache. Il ne comprenait pas le sort que venait de lancer l’autre garçon, mais il pesta :

« N’t’approche pas de moi l’crapaud !  
— Ne sois pas si désagréable avec le second prince de cette école, monsieur Black. »

Sirius fixa l’homme effrayant qui referma la porte. Tom Jedusor avait été mené là par Severus. Il se rapprocha des deux enfants. Sirius se crispa à sa vue et déglutit. Comme venant de recevoir un coup de jus, il se redressa, électrifié. Il n’avait pas encore raté l’examen ! qu’est-ce qu’il fichait là ? Tom Jedusor tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux poisseux de sueur de Sirius, posant ses doigts sur la peau avec force. Sirius s’en échappa. Il lui jeta un regard hargneux, cherchant sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus », dit calmement Tom Jedusor, l’air terrible. Qu’est-ce-que ? Les yeux de Sirius Black… où était passé la couleur vert-mordorée de ses yeux ? La baguette de Sirius se retrouva à quelques mètres. Il grogna, frottant sa robe sale alors que la main de Jedusor se referma plus solidement sur le visage de Sirius.

« Toujours aussi revêche.   
— hmh.   
— Votre père dépense des fortunes en professeurs particuliers. S’il savait que votre elfe de maison kreatty suffirait à vous enseigner ce dont vous avez besoin ici. »

Severus remarqua que Sirius se contenta d’ignorer le mage noir. Lui qui répondait même devant Dumbledore se garda de tout commentaire. Au contraire, il baissa la tête, tremblant nerveusement.

« Vous serez enchanté d’apprendre que je serais encore chez vous cet été. Je dois m’entretenir avec vos parents et il faut préparer votre jeune frère à son entrée à Poudlard. Il reste un espoir de laver l’honneur de vos parents. »

Sirius garda le silence et la tête baissée. Il ne répondrait pas aux provocations. Regulus était protégé, il l’était… il l’était, n’est-ce-pas ? Severus était fasciné de voir la mâchoire serrée de l’enfant. C’était ça que permettait la force et le pouvoir ! Même les plus butés devaient bien apprendre à se taire ! Visitant la pièce où il se trouvait, Tom Jedusor marmonnait des incantations ressemblant presque à un bourdonnement d’abeille. Quand il termina, un froid sinistre s’engouffra dans la pièce puis disparut.

La main du mage noir se posa sur le menton de Sirius pour le redresser. Ce dernier avait récupéré sa baguette, et sa main tremblait davantage. Cette fois-ci, Sirius se laissa faire, déglutissant à moitié. Il ne voulait pas se rebeller alors que Jedusor venait de parler de son précieux petit frère.

« Magnifique, Monsieur Snape. Un peu plus et vous auriez sans doute tué de peur Sirius Black. Vous me décevez, monsieur Black. Un petit épouvantard suffit à vous effrayer, je gâche mon temps à vous entrainer. Je devais vous abandonner.  
— Le tuer…, répéta Severus comprenant soudainement la gravité de son acte.  
— Monsieur Black, n’ennuyez plus Severus Snape où vous le payerez.   
— Ne me touchez pas ! cracha Sirius sa langue claqua à l’intérieur de sa bouche sur son palais.  
— Vous avez retrouvé l’envie de parler ? »

La lueur de défi qui éclaira les yeux de Sirius amusèrent le lord sachant parfaitement qu’il venait d’éveiller un intérêt mauvais du garçon envers le serpentard. Tant mieux. Severus était puissant, mais n’était qu’un jeu. Une pièce importante mais sacrifiable pour le Mat. Et, Jedusor était bien décidé à le sacrifier.

Tom Jedusor allait rajouter une information, mais une femme frappa à la porte.

« Monsieur Jedusor, il me semble que Dumbledore vous a demandé de quitter Poudlard.   
— Je voulais revoir la salle contre les forces du mal de mon enfance, j’aime ce lieu. Vous pourriez convaincre Dumbledore, que je po…   
— Sortez monsieur Jedusor. Je ne suis pas d’humeur.   
— Je partais, madame McGonagall, mais allez-vous bien ? Vous semblez un peu pale. Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

C’est moi qui écris et malgré ça, j’ai envie de secouer Severus pour lui expliquer la différence entre obéissance et soumission, entre respect et peur. Il m’énerve ! SEVERUS, réveille-toi ! Tu vas tout perdre !

Comme-que-par-hasard, il passe le lendemain de l’attaque. Quel FDP, ce TJ. (Pardon maman de TJ, mais vous êtes un peu barjot quand même aussi.)

 **Correctrice, co-auteur, cohérence :** MinnieMey (fanfiction) MinnieMey75 (wattpad) ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je suis pas susceptible et à me lancer des défis. Pour information cette histoire est pour l'instant écrite jusqu'au chapitre 50 - troisième année des maraudeurs. J'attends un peu pour la continuer, déjà car MinnieMey la corrige (je poste un chapitre ici quand elle a terminé de corriger un chapitre, la suite non corrigée est sur FF et WP) et histoire d'avoir un peu de retour car 50 chapitres en 1 mois, c'est un peu long à lire. Hésitez du coup pas à faire des retours \o/ Bisou.


End file.
